Getting To Know You
by redheadbombshell
Summary: A cross jurisdiction story between Vegas and Miami. Was coming to Vegas the worst possible thing that could ever happen to Ryan Wolfe or the best? GregRyan,with some random other pairings that are a surprise. COMPLETE! A sequel on the way!
1. Moving In

Getting To Know You

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything I may have taken from the plot, CBS Does!_

Chapter One

He felt lightheaded, not necessarily in a bad way but not necessarily in a good way either. Greg Sanders had worked all night only to get called in early that morning for a body washed up on the shore of Lake Mead. After a good look at the victim's identification and finding a Florida license and a voter registry card in the wallet found about ten feet from where the body ended up, he knew he was going to have to work with the Miami team that was coming in. Sara came up with the brilliant idea that instead of having to spend resources to put them all up in a hotel, the Vegas team should open their homes to the visitors. Grissom of course agreed and no one else seemed to have a problem with it but him. Unfortunately, their idea to take a vote on it meant he'd be outvoted and there'd be no choice but to suck it up and try to be friendly with the stranger that was going to be sharing his home. He left a key and directions at the reception desk for the lab, told Grissom he couldn't wait for whoever he was supposed to be living with, and headed home, only to plop into bed, clothes, shoes, and latex gloves still on. He was drifting off into a dream, questions swimming around in his head about the stranger he was going to be cohabiting with. He was hoping they wouldn't be much different from one another, easy to get along with, someone relaxed and fairly easy-going... and, if at all possible, a leather-wearing goth sex kitten. Highly unlikely, but Greg was amused by the idea. He hoped it'd be a girl, that would be the only way he wouldn't mind opening up his apartment. Long blonde hair, great legs, huge boobs, he layed there sprawled out and smiling as he pictured the possibilities of who might be coming in. She'd walk around his house in nothing but her underwear and one of his t-shirts, she'd be naughty and coy and a complete and total tease. He curled up in his covers and finally succumbed fully to the wave of exhaustion that had been washing over him all morning.

Ryan Wolfe walked into the Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department Crime Lab, holding a little strip of paper with the name of who he was supposed to be looking for written on it. He saw a man walking down the hall. Broad shoulders, dark hair, big brown eyes, and from the sound of his voice, syrupy Southern accent. He walked up to him and looked at him quizzically. "Excuse me, I hate to bother you. I'm CSI Ryan Wolfe with the Miami-Dade Police Department, you wouldn't happen to be Greg Sanders would you?" He was confused by the outright hearty laugh coming from the man in question and the tomboyish brunette he was with. This reaction worried him a little as to what this Greg person might be like. Usually when the reaction of laughter follows being mistaken for someone you know, it usually means there's something wrong with them Either Greg was one of those clowns that was all play and no work, or he was a complete and total jerkoff. Ryan got an uneasy feeling that was quickly settling to the bottom of his stomach. Meeting Greg might go so well, then there was the issue of the apartment he was going to. What if it was dirty? He shuddered a little thinking about that.

Nick pat him on the shoulder "Nah, I'm not Greg. I'm Nick Stokes though, nice to meet you," he shook Ryan's hand and smiled warmly. Ryan gathered he was probably a really friendly easy-going guy. Why couldn't he be living with this Nick guy instead of Greg? He continued on with his conversation, intoduced himself to the brunette, Sara, and was informed his temporary house key and directions to Greg's apartment could be picked up the reception desk. That seemed incredibly lazy to Ryan for some reason. He couldn't even bother to show up and meet him. No wonder this Nick guy thought that being mistaken for one M.I.A. Greg Sanders was outright laughable and ridiculous.

"For all he knows," Ryan thought aloud to himself as he walked down the hall, " Someone using my name could go pick up that key and just walk in his house. Yeah leaving a key to a complete and total stranger he's never met before in his life, that's safe. I could be an axe murderer for Christ's sake." His train of thought was interrupted when he heard a chuckle coming from behind him, followed by a rather dry, sarcastic comment. "That's nice. If anyone comes in with an axe through their face, I'm ratting you out." He spun around and saw a man in a dark blue lab coat. Light blue button down, nice pressed jeans, brown boots. Now for his physical attributes. Dark brown hair weathered with gray on the sides, big blue eyes, receding hair line. He read the name on the nametag. Hodges, David. Interesting. Ryan looked at him quizzically "I beg your pardon?"

"Thinking aloud can sometimes be a little dangerous around here," he leaned in and examined the other man's badge, "Ryan. We all know it's a joke but if that asshole Ecklie heard you, you'd get the lecture on how it is not acceptable to say things like that at work, representing the department, blah blah blah. Whenever he talks to you, just smile and nod, let it go in one ear and out the other, everyone else around here does. I'm David, by the way not that anyone ever calls me that. We have two David's around here, there's me and then the Assistant Coroner David Phillips, so everyone just calls him David and calls me Hodges. A useful tidbit of information, because if you ask for David around here, they're going to take you to the other guy." Ryan smiled and shook his hand. He seemed like a pretty nice guy.

"CSI Ryan Wolfe, nice to meet you, and I'll keep that in mind. Hey, um.. I have a question I kinda need answered. I mistook that guy," he pointed to Nick who was still in the hallway talking to an older gentleman with glasses and a beard, "for the guy I'm supposed to be sharing an apartment with and he kinda laughed... I just wanted to know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Um..." he pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Hodges, who was obviously suppressing laughter when he read the name. "Yeah I'm sharing a place with this Greg Sanders person, anything I need to know?" Ryan was a little nervous. Every time he mentioned CSI Sanders, he was met with laughter and he had the feeling they were laughing at Greg and not so much with him.

After an hour and a half of listening to a very thorough run-down of everything that happened to be wrong with one Greg Sanders, Ryan wasn't so sure he wanted to stay in his apartment. He didn't know exactly how comfortable he'd be sleeping in his rental car, but it sounded better than the guy who was not only obsessed with latex, but listened to goth glam rock, collected coins and had more hairdos in the past month that most women he knew have had in the past year. He wasn't sure whether to take his chances, collect his key and go up to his new abode for the next few weeks or to run screaming and beg this Hodges guy for a place to live. Or, he could shell out a few bucks to put himself up in a hotel. "Why exactly weren't we put up in a hotel?" he thought to himself, as he stared at the reception desk from a few feet away. "This is Las Vegas, there's nothing out here but hotels... I don't think I can do this. I think I'd rather be shot in the eye again."

He walked around the lab to familiarize himself with the building first, he didn't think he was quite ready to face the challenge of going to his accomodations just yet. He went into the break room, tidied it up a bit and sat down. This wasn't so bad. A blonde woman walked in. "You must be someone from the Miami team, nice to meet you" she smiled warmly. Ryan couldn't help but notice how strikingly attractive she was.Older than Calleigh perhaps but just as pretty. Softly curled shoulder length blonde hair, big blue eyes, and even though her teeth were a little big, it made her smile that much brighter. Ryan couldn't help but think to himself that he wouldn't mind working with her at all, and was a little sad that Greg was his roommate and not the lovely lady standing before him. "Catherine Willows" she held out her hand and Ryan took it in his, shaking it firmly, but not too firmly and he returned the smile.

"Ryan Wolfe, nice to meet you. I look forward to working with everyone here." They talked for a few minutes about their jobs, she talked about Lindsay, her daughter, he didn't have any children so it was pretty much a conversation about the job and what Miami was like. She seemed to be very interested in the things he had to say, she laughed at all his little puns and a few jokes that were subtle, she was very nice. She propped her head up on her elbow and smiled "So what did you do before this?" Ryan smiled and accepted the cup of coffee Sara handed him as she sat next to him, seemingly interested in the conversation Ryan and Catherine were having.

"Well, I was a patrol cop. You know how that is, not very many exciting stories. Just a lot of handing out tickets, standing outside the scene while the CSI's went in and did all the real work, traffic patrol, stuff like that. Occasionally there were moments of excitement, but it wasn't that great to tell you the truth. My work as a CSI has been a lot more fulfilling I must say. What about you, were you a patrol cop?" She laughed when Ryan's jaw hit the floor. Apparently he wasn't expecting her to be a former exotic dancer. He smiled and stared into his coffee cup "wow, that's quite um... that's quite a career change." Catherine laughed and continued getting to know Ryan. She was extremely impressed by him, partially because of his dedication to his work, partially because he was rather attractive and polite, but mostly because she mentioned her past as a Vegas club stripper to a man and he didn't have some kind of pervy comment to add. He got up from his spot, shook Sara's hand and then Catherine's. "If you ladies will excuse me, I should probably go check out where I'm staying. I hope to talk to you later sometime," he smiled and headed out toward the reception desk, and Sara and Catherine were left to discuss how nice his ass looked in dress pants, and how calling dibs was going to be determined since he didn't live in the area.

He walked up to the reception desk, introduced himself to the lady that worked there, Janet, and was handed a key on a small keyring and a map. He put the key on his key chain with all the rest of his other keys. He couldn't just have a random key floating around somewhere, it bugged him way too much.He thanked Janet, shook her hand and walked out to his rental car. Standing there, smiling at him was Calleigh.

"Ryan you look awful, what's up?" He just shook his head, made the gun symbol with his hand, placed it to his temple and pretended to shoot himself. Calleigh laughed and gave him a hug. "That good huh? C'mon, it's Vegas! When are we going to get another opportunity to see the City of Sin? We never get any time off. Cheer up,at least a Miami tourist didn't die in a random cornfield in Iowa, this trip could be a lot worse. You're staying in some guy's apartment not at the Des Moines Best Western." Ryan chuckled to himself and opened his car door. He looked up at Calleigh and smiled. "From what I hear about this Greg Sanders guy I think I would rather stay at the Des Moines Best Western, or at least with a couple of the other CSI's I've met. Oh, and it's Nebraska that has all the cornfields, not Iowa. Come to think of it, I'm not sure what Iowa does have exactly." Calleigh laughed and waved as he pulled out of his parking space. After programming the directions into his GPS, he arrived at an apartment complex that seemed on the nice side of average at least. He pulled into the visitor's parking space for the apartment number he was staying in for the next few weeks. He examined the car beside him, more than likely it was Greg's. The car seemed pretty clean, but that was just him looking in the window. He wouldn't know exactly how clean until he had the chance to get in there and inspect it for himself. He opened up his trunk, took out his bag and headed up the stairs to Apartment 214. He was a little apprehensive about walking in, but before he had the chance to psych himself out, he put the key in the lock, turned it and entered.

It was relatively clean. Not up to his standards of suitability but still relatively clean. He peeked into the bedroom and found someone sleeping in the bed. This must be Greg. "Excellent," he thought to himself. He set his bag down, pulled out all of Greg's cleaning supplies, and in a couple of hours everything except Greg's bedroom was sparkling clean. He went into the bedroom that had been set aside for him. Now that it was clean, he had re run the sheets through the washer, bleached the walls and steamed the carpet, he felt better. He put his dirty clothes in the bag he had set aside for that purpose and pulled on clean fresh pajamas. he went into Greg's kitchen, erased the last message from the dry erase board that was on the freezer door and decided to leave Greg a note. "Greg, I got in last night but you were asleep. Did a little cleaning hope you don't mind. Talk to you when we wake up. Maybe we should get to know each other over breakfast? - Ryan Wolfe." He layed down in freshly cleaned sheets, breathed in the scent of clean and drifted off to sleep. Getting to know Greg was going to be quite an experience, he could already tell.He was laying there, dreaming about actually having time to go to the ocean, and not just because he was called to a scene out there, when he got back to Miami, when all of a sudden his phone rang and woke him. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and grabbed it. "CSI Wolfe." He sounded tired but he couldn't help it, after all, he had just gotten woken up after about a half hour of sleep.

"Hey, it's Calleigh, I just got to where I'm staying. Sorry to wake you, I was just wondering if it was as bad as you thought it was going to be." This didn't exactly merit a phone call in the middle of the night, Ryan thought, but at least she was kind enough to call and see if he was doing alright. "No actually, I came home and Greg was asleep so I busted out some cleaning supplies and made pretty much everything but his bedroom Ryan Clean. I left him a note on the fridge and headed to bed, and don't worry about waking me up, I've only been out for half an hour. The apartment complex itself is pretty nice, average, but nice. I think I could live here for a few weeks. And even if Greg is awful, I have my own room and there's a lock on the door, so maybe I won't have to see too much of him if I don't like him. That's a plus." Calleigh laughed and proceeded to tell him all about where she was saying, described Sara's apartment, everything from wall color, to drapes, to random decorations and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep on the phone.

Calleigh glared at her phone and flipped it closed. Sara handed her a beer and they sat on the big purple couch that sat in the middle of her living room. Sara smiled at her new roommate and took notice of the scowl on Calleigh's face. "who was that on the phone?" Calleigh tossed her phone down on the table, put her feet up and took a sip of her beer. "I called Ryan, asked him about the place he was staying in and he gave answers, but didn't really go into a whole lot of detail and then when I talked to him about staying with you he fell asleep on the stupid phone." She scowled again and took another sip. Sara laughed and raised an eyebrow "from the look on your face, Mr. Wolfe is going to be in big trouble tomorrow."Calleigh managed a wicked smile and set down her beer "Big trouble is a bit of an understatement. You have no idea"

_This is it for Chapter One, Review Please :)_


	2. When Ryan Met Gregory

Getting To Know You

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from either show or anything I have taken from the plot! CBS Does _

Chapter Two

Greg awoke to the sound of his alarm clock and rubbed his eyes. Sometime during the night he had either gotten way too hot or simply just uncomfortable, he couldn't remember, and had stripped down to his boxers. He kicked his little pile of laundry out of his way, threw the comforter over the bed to cover his crumpled, wrinkled sheets and stepped outside his bedroom door into what seemed to be the Land of Oz. He looked around at his thoroughly immaculate apartment and decided whoever had come to live with him was obviously a little obsessed with cleanliness. His walls were bleached, the carpet had obviously just been steam cleaned... his laundry pile that usually sat in the corner of the living room was stacked neatly on the coffee table, folded like you'd find in a department store, perfectly pressed. He went to get something to drink out of the fridge and saw a note on his dry erase board written out in perfectly straight lines in really neat handwriting. A guy's handwriting. "Well fuck," Greg thought to himself. His dreams of a sexy blonde play thing were dashed, but he continued to read on anyway. Ryan Wolfe was apparently the person that was in the shower now. Greg took the carton of milk with him and peeked his head into Ryan's room. He wasn't really surprised when he saw how clean everything was. The bed was perfectly made, pajamas folded neatly on the bottom right hand corner, his clothes he apparently planned on wearing that day were on the left. Greg looked at the outfit in question. Clothes usually say something about what kind of person they are and this particular outfit just screamed "a little uptight." Perfectly pressed khaki dress pants, brown shoes, brown belt, bleached white socks, a tangerine orange dress shirt and a tan blazer. Greg decided a little pawing through his closet wouldn't be a big huge deal, and threw open the closet door. He saw a lot of blazers, dress pants, several pairs of nice jeans, t-shirts, long sleeve t-shirts, dress shirts, and everything was in order by color. All his red shirts were together, all his blue shirts were together, to Greg it seemed a little odd.

Ryan wrapped his towel around his waist after towel-drying his hair and proceeded to comb it out. He brushed his teeth, flossed, rinsed out his mouth and went into his bedroom, surprised to find someone there. This must be Greg, who obviously didn't see him walk in. Dissheveled brownish blonde hair, slender frame, freckles dotting the right side of his face, brown eyes. Very good looking but could use a bit of tidying up... his boxers had a hole in the waist, his socks were dirty, Ryan remembered a term Calleigh liked to use to describe people, and he fit it to a tee. Greg Sanders, was indeed, a hot mess, and was pawing through his clothes. "God only knows what kind of foul bacteria are lurking on those hands," Ryan thought, "Now I have to wash my clothes again, just to be safe." He stood there for a few minutes deciding whether or not to say something, and then he saw Greg...drink straight from the milk carton. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Well, he hadn't meant it to come out that way but there was no taking it back now. Greg spun around and looked at him, wide eyed in shock. Well, so much for getting off on the right foot. He took another sip from the carton of milk and wiped his mouth. "What do you mean what the fuck am I doing? I was just looking at your clothes, man. Sorry. Um, ... thanks for cleaning my apartment..." Ryan was a bit thrown off, he'd never had someone thank him for spontaneous housework after he had snuck up on them and yelled something like "what the fuck are you doing". All Ryan could manage to do was sit on the bed, careful not to mess up his clothes and stare up at Greg. "Um.. you're welcome? I uh, guess we're getting off on the wrong foot. I'm Ryan Wolfe." He begrudgingly held out his hand for Greg to shake, and after the pleasantries of the first introduction, he pulled out his travel bottle of Germ-X and sanitized his hands. He looked up at Greg and smiled. "Sorry, OCD."

Greg sat down next to him and nodded. "Yeah, that explains a lot actually. Sorry I couldn't stay to meet you last night by the way... it wouldn't have been much of an introduction, I was exhausted. I worked all night, then I had to come in that morning and ... I was a wreck. You're working the night shift with the rest of us, so I guess in a few days you'll kind of understand what I'm going through. Um... let's see if you've met everyone. Um... let's see there's Nick, Sara, Me, Grissom, Hodges, Bobby, Archie, Wendy, Mia, Mandy, Henry, Warrick, oh and Catherine." He watched as Ryan nodded as every name in the list was said, affirming that he'd met them, until he got to Catherine. Ryan just sat there and smiled to himself, unaware that he was being watched by his new roommate. "So... Catherine huh?" Ryan immediately snapped his head up and came out of his little daze. "What about her? She's really nice. I don't have much to say about her since I only had about an hour long conversation with her, but she's really charming. And from what she's told me, a really hard worker, and I respect that. She's a classy lady." Greg was a little confused. He had heard Catherine described throughout the department many different ways, but that was a new one. She had apparently failed to mention her past as a stripper, her jerkoff kind of sleazy ex husband, her crook casino owner dad...she had a pretty seedy past and usually did things she probably shouldn't. She went out on a few dates with a guy that was a suspect in one of the cases they were working on, she was drawn to sleazeballs and criminals, to be frank, her taste in men sucked. Hardly behavior for someone that could be classified as a classy lady, but even though she had her flaws, she was still Greg's friend and he wasn't going to speak badly about her, even if she probably did only tell Ryan half-truths or completely omitting things all together, because she thought he was cute. All Greg did was nod in agreement and try to change the subject off her character. "So, think there'll be a date with her in the immediate future?"

Ryan shrugged and grabbed up his clothes, going into the closet to change. "I don't know, I don't think so. She's nice and all but... I'm not sure she'd be into me like that. I mean, I've dated a coworker and it didn't work out so well... I also dated a reporter kind of, and that worked out even worse. Besides, I'm not here to sweep some girl off her feet, I'm here to do a job, and that takes precedence over everything else. Besides, the sooner I finish this case, no offense, but the sooner I can go home. I don't know so much about how I like it here." Greg layed back on Ryan's bed and crossed his feet. "Dated a coworker huh? Was she hot?" Ryan poked his head out from the closet and gave him a look that signaled his annoyance. "That's really none of your business..." his face relaxed in a smile and Greg could not help but notice his deep green eyes sparkled whenever he smiled. " But, yeah, she was hot. You'll meet her eventually, she's around here somewhere. Natalia. We went on, I think one date, but uh, yeah that didn't work out. I had a huge crush on her but she was dating my friend at the time so I had to wait until they broke up and he was okay with it. I guess it wasn't meant to be. I'm not too broken up about it." Greg couldn't help but laugh. "Wow, so do you always discuss your personal life with strangers this casually?" Ryan sat down on the bed and put on his socks, before leaning back and lying next to Greg. "No not really, I guess, I figured we should get to know one another a little bit better, and well, you asked. Besides, I trust you. You seem like a pretty cool guy. So, how long do we have until our shift starts?" Greg looked down at his watch and sighed "ugh. I have no idea why we're even up. We have five whole hours before work. Nap?" Ryan thought it a strange request, being as how he'd only been up for a couple of hours, but he could never refuse a nap.

He got up, removed his clothes, put them on hangers and hung them up neatly on the knob on the closet door, removed his socks, folded them and placed them with his shoes. "Alright, I'm nap ready." He crawled in under the covers as did Greg, who curled up to him and layed his head on Ryan's chest. Also weird, but Ryan fancied himself a bit of a cuddlewhore, so he didn't mind really, he wrapped his arms around Greg, layed his head on top of Greg's and nonchalantly stroked his arm and shoulder. He didn't know why exactly, it just seemed like the thing to do. Ryan, being the only one awake, had time to ponder things like why he was in bed with Greg, curling up to him, nuzzling his nose into a soft tuft of hair. He was enjoying his quiet time when his phone rang. "Oh Fuck. Please don't be Calleigh, Please don't be Calleigh, Please don't be Calleigh." He looked at his phone. "Willows, C" he breathed a sigh of relief and answered his phone "Ryan Wolfe." He always sounded so professional... he figured it was because he never knew if it was a business call to a scene or a personal call, however those were usually from Calleigh. Greg stirred and softly groaned, he had apparently heard Ryan's phone. Ryan rubbed his back and softly kissed the top of his head, lulling him back to sleep. He had no idea why he had just done that, but it seemed to do the trick. "What can I do for you Catherine?"

She looked a little puzzled, his voice was a lot softer, apparently he was worried about waking Greg. That was a bit of an unrealistic fear, Greg could sleep through a tornado. "Hey Ryan, it's Cath... I was actually wondering if you wanted to go to dinner?" This presented a bit of a problem for Ryan. He was supposed to be napping with Greg, they had made plans to do so, and in Ryan's mind that counted as already having plans for a previous engagement, besides, he was comfortable. "I'm sorry Catherine, not today I made plans with Greg already...tomorrow night maybe?" Catherine agreed and gave him directions to her house, told him to pick her up at 6:30 and said her goodbyes. Ryan wrote down the address, hung up the phone and layed there in a state of confusion. She'd known him for a grand total of a few hours and was calling him up asking him out on a date. Shouldn't she be preparing for a long night of work ahead of her instead of calling up a practical stranger and inviting them to dinner? He was confused by his own actions as well. There he lay, in his underwear, in the same bed with another man who was also in his underwear, and they were curled up to one another like a ...a couple. A couple of whats, Ryan wasn't sure, but it was something to ponder. Then there was the issue of the kiss that Ryan was still perturbed about. He should have just told Greg it was his phone and let him go back to bed. "It was just my nurturing personality... that's all." The thought made Ryan feel a little better. It wasn't like he was even remotely attracted to or interested in Greg. First of all, because Greg was...well, a man. And there were other factors there too. They were polar opposites. Where Ryan was well groomed and well dressed, Greg was dissheveled and a little bit sloppy. Ryan was tidy, Greg was filthy. Ryan was serious and Greg was...well, not. He seemed to be fun, playful, full of life and a bit of a free spirit. In some ways Ryan wished he could be more like Greg. Throw his inhibitions to the wind every once in awhile and just let loose. However, Ryan wasn't a "let-loose" kind of person. But certainly admiring a few qualities about a person didn't mean that you were physically or emotionally attracted to them. He looked over at the clock. He had another three hours and fifteen minutes before he absolutely had to get up. He could lay there and mull over the issue and ponder it from every possible angle. Ryan had a feeling he was a little in over his head and if this continued on, this, whatever it was that he had going on with Greg at this particular instance in time, there would be quite a bit more for Ryan to be unsure of.

_That's it for Chapter 2! Review por favor!_


	3. Confusion and Calleigh's Revenge

Getting To Know You

_Discalimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything from the plot I have taken! CBS does_

Chapter 3

Calleigh had exacted her revenge against Ryan Wolfe perfectly in her mind. However, she needed Eric Delko's help which shouldn't be that hard to get. She was going to get him back so good, he wouldn't even dream of falling asleep on the phone again, not with her anyway. She smiled as she stretched and got out of bed. She tied on her robe, padded into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. Sara was on the couch watching TV and drinking yet another beer. Not exactly a nutricious breakfast, and it worried Calleigh a little. Her dad had struggled and struggled with alcoholism, she'd hate to see her new friend fighting the same tough battle. She peeked her head out and asked Sara how she took her coffee, then delivered it to her, her own cup in hand as well. She sat on the couch and watched Sara throw away yet another bottle. Sara had four or five a few hours ago when they had gone to bed, and from the looks of the trash can next to the couch, was working on her third beer for that particular afternoon. Sara, however, didn't appear inebriated. However, Calleigh knew better than most that sometimes looks could be a little decieving. Calleigh smiled and took a sip of her coffee. "Hey how about we ride together to work? I'll drive" She hoped the attempt to get Sara away from the wheel wasn't transparent. Things like that never worked on her dad and she was a little worried that Sara would insist on driving to work, even though she'd had a few. "Sure." Sara smiled and took a sip of her coffee. She knew what was going on and it was grateful. Calleigh didn't lecture her about being drunk when they had work in four hours, she didn't make a big production out of it... she just presented it like two friends driving to work together. Sara really didn't want to have to explain this kind of thing to Calleigh, she probably wouldn't have understood anyway. Sara although rather kind and seemingly good friends already, was critical of Calleigh in her own mind. This girl had obviously led a rather charmed existence, nothing bad ever happened to her. She was the sweetest, most naive person Sara had ever met, which made her a little sick. Sara wasn't usually into sweet people, and Calleigh's never ending supply of optimism was disgusting. Calleigh finished her coffee and excused herself, went back into her room and pulled out her phone.

Eric Delko was passed out on Warrick and Tina's couch bed, mouth hanging open, snoring, and sprawled out. He always left his phone nearby just in case, and when he heard it ringing, he sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked at his phone. "Duquesne,C" Calleigh. They hadn't started on the case just yet, so it couldn't be a business call... unless some other Miami tourist dropped dead in Vegas without him knowing about it. "Delko." He couldn't be bothered right now with politeness, he was tired, and he was going to be working night shift, which would completely and totally ruin his sleeping schedule. He needed to get as much rest in as possible, because in about four hours, he had a feeling he'd be diving into Lake Mead trying to recover any evidence that may be hidden under the water. "Eric Ithis is Calleigh. I need you to do me a favor... could you bring a pair of your dirty boxers to the lab and give them to me for a sec?" What a weird request. He couldn't imagine what in the world Calleigh Duquesne of all people would want with a pair of his dirty underwear, and he wasn't sure he should give them to her. Then again, he didn't see any reason as to why he shouldn't. "Um sure...why?" Calleigh giggled with sheer joy. "Oh Eric... you'll find out soon enough. Um, it's just something I have to do and I didn't want to use my own. It's super duper top secret so don't calll around or anything. You know, like you like to do." Eric shrugged and hung up the phone before sprawling out and passing out again.

Calleigh danced her way into the living room, headed toward the kitchen. She was giggling with glee, obviously pleased with Eric's cooperation. She plopped down on the couch, "I found THE perfect way to get back at Ryan. Oh, It's going to be SO awesome. It's going to be better than awesome. This will be THE most soul-crushing, PERFECT way to do it, too." She kicked her feet a little and clapped her hands with excitment. "OH my God I can't WAIT!" Sara pretended to be excited for her, but the whole time she was kicking herself for suggesting to Grissom that all the CSI's open up their homes. Calleigh was syrupy sweet, horribly optimistic, plus... she was so pretty, it was sick. Sara was usually guilty of feeling the pangs of jealousy for no reason. She was a little jealous of Catherine because of the way she attracted nearly every man in the lab, and now she was about to sink her claws into one of the guys from Miami. When she thought about Ryan, and how really nice he was. It was a little sad because she knew how Catherine operated. She'd go on a few dates and then move on to someone else. She already had her eye on someone else, that really cute Hispanic guy, but she'd already decided to go out on a few dates with Ryan, so she'd get what she could out of that little relationship before dropping him. It was kind of a shitty deal, but Catherine's past as a dancer, Sara figured, probably gave her a whole lot of trust issues with men. That and every man she'd ever been involved with, from her husband to her father, was messed up in some way. Calleigh however wasn't like that. She wasn't jealous of all the attention she got for no reason. She was jealous becaus she wished she could be more like her. Calleigh was sweet, genuine, optimistic, and on top of everything else, absolutely gorgeous. She wasn't going to hold any of that against her though.

Calleigh got up and got in the shower, and as her luck would have it her phone rang. She stuck her hand out to the counter, groped around for it and stuck her head out to answer it. "Calleigh Duquesne" It was Ryan... he sounded confused. Poor thing from the sound of it was having a pretty rough day and work hadn't even started yet. "Um, Hey Cal, it's Ryan... I just kinda needed to talk. You busy?" Despite the fact that he was calling her for help to a problem, she wasn't about to forget last night's indescretion. At this particular moment however, Ryan needed her and it meant a lot that he called her for help. "Well sugar, I'm in the shower, but as soon as I get out I'll call you okay?" She said goodbye to Ryan and continued on with her shower. The poor thing sounded upset. She wondered what it could be about... professional trouble or personal trouble, she wasn't sure. Maybe he heard randomly that his little thing he has going on with Catherine was only a temporary fling to her,and she already had her eye on Delko for when she was done with Ryan. Maybe he was hating life at the moment because of his roommate situation. She grabbed her phone mount and put it in the opposing wall on the shower. This was a serious time, Ryan needed her and she wasn't going to let her brain make this problem bigger than it really was. She had to call him back and she had to do so now. She set the phone in the cradle, turned it on driving mode, and told her phone what number to call. "Ryan W."

Ryan was laying there, lazily playing with Greg's hair. He'd turned the ring off on his phone and set it to vibrate, so it wouldn't wake Greg... however, it probably wouldn't matter. Greg was out like a light. His phone, sure enough vibrated and he didn't even have to look at the screen to figure out who it was "Hey Cal." Calleigh knew he didn't have time to look at his phone, was she that predictable? "Hey babe, what's going on in that little head of yours?" Ryan smiled. Calleigh always made him feel a whole lot better. "Um, well I got called up for a date, and uh, I really don't want to go. I mean, sigh I don't know how to put it. I'm getting mixed feelings about someone and I don't... I don't know...the weird thing is that I thought I thought I would never ever ever be interested in them romantically, or anyone like them for that matter. I really like them as a person, but I don't know if I LIKE them like them. You know?" Ryan listened to the words as they just kind of fell out. Wow... that wasn't what he had meant to say at all. Well, it was he had just meant to say it a lot more...clearly. He looked down at Greg who was still curled up to him, apparently enjoying Ryan playing with his hair. He had the cutest little smile on his face... Ryan couldn't help but think it, then immediately chastised himself for it. He didn't like Greg like that. He had known Greg for a day, they were friends, that was it and all it was going to be. Besides, if he did get attached to someone, it would make leaving hard. He could never like Greg like that, not now, not ever. First of all, he had no real feelings or attraction to men...well, he was feeling SOMETHING for Greg, but he wasn't exactly sure what.

Calleigh smiled and continued to rinse out her hair "Well honey, if you don't wanna go, don't go. It's as simple as that, pretend to have something to do, tell her you and Greg have plans. She can't argue with that, he's your roomie, you gotta get to know him." Ryan groaned and threw his head back "Cal, that won't work I already told her I couldn't go tonight because I had plans with Greg." Calleigh's eyebrow immediately raised. Ryan certainly didn't mention he had plans with Greg to her, but then again maybe that was just an excuse. "Oh? And what plans with Greg have you made Mr. Wolfe? " Ryan was a little ashamed to say it outright. He did not want Calleigh to get the wrong idea and tell everyone he was gay. Was he gay? Ryan couldn't be sure anymore, not after this nap. "Greg and I made plans to take a nap." Calleigh couldn't believe her ears. Was Ryan gay? That explained a lot. His awful taste in shirts, his hair, why he was a tight-ass...Calleigh tried not to giggle at her own joke. "A nap? That doesn't sound very exciting, what kind of nap?" Ryan felt the tension rising up in his chest. Calleigh always wanted to know details, details and more details but this time he didn't know if he was quite ready to share. He could downplay it and act like it wasn't a big deal, which was a pretty good idea. "It's you know, a nap. Nothing special, Greg just likes to be held." Calleigh Duquesne was a lot smarter at figuring out matters of the heart and mind than she led Ryan Wolfe to believe. Ryan was cancelling his date with Catherine because of Greg. That had to be it. He was probably laying there in the same bed with Greg, both of them in their boxers, and if she knew Ryan as well as she thought she did, he'd be playing with Greg's hair. She said her goodbyes so as to not embarrass him and hung up the phone. This was going to be one of those dirty little secrets Calleigh was oh-so-good at hiding.

Greg felt nice and warm, protected and safe lying there in Ryan's arms. He felt Ryan's fingers lazily twist his locks between them, and it was the first time in a long time Greg had his hair played with. He opened one eye and looked at the clock. In two hours they'd have to get up and throw their clothes back on. Actually, in one hour, Greg had to get up because he had yet to shower and he really didn't have any clothes picked out to throw on. He felt Ryan's chest tightening up underneath his face. He'd heard the conversation with Calleigh and it was pretty tense, not just for Ryan but for him as well. He was pretty sure he was the "them" that Ryan was talking about when he said he really liked someone and wanted to cancel his date with Catherine. Greg wasn't really sure how he felt about that. He'd always been a little bit attracted to guys, but ...he'd never been this attracted before. He'd always thought Nick was hot, and for some reason he'd had a little bit of a thing for Hodges...and Bobby. But that was another one of those unexplainable crushes. Ryan was gorgeous though, he couldn't deny it. Soft brown hair, big green eyes, gorgeous smile, Greg was obviously smitten... and he didn't look too bad in a towel either. His chest and arms, his abs, his entire body was to die for. But he lived far away and Greg didn't want to get attached only to have him leave. However, if it was a quick fuck Ryan was after, Greg was okay with that, and it was something he'd like to ponder, however, Little Greg was pressed against Ryan's thigh and poking him for no reason at all just seemed like poor bedroom form. After an hour, Greg snuggled into Ryan's chest, stretched and sat up "I have to go shower. And... pick out clothes, and stuff. Think you could make a pot of coffee or something?" Ryan nodded and stretched his long, lithe body like a big gorgeous kitty. Greg, who was still relatively half awake, scratched Ryan's tummy, leaned over, kissed his chest and walked out of the room to go shower.

It was the most confusing moment of Ryan Wolfe's entire life. He didn't like Greg. Not like that. Not like that at all. He had known Greg...well, for a few hours really, stayed in his house one night, and took about a three hour nap with him, and besides all that Ryan kept trying to convince himself he wasn't gay. He couldn't be. He was pretty sure he liked girls, well most of the time. Okay some of the time, but that really had nothing to do with his sexual preference. Usually the women he ended up in relationships with ended up annoying the hell out of him, or turning out to be a complete and total bitch, or they weren't interested in more than one date. However, none of that meant he was going to go running off into the arms of another man. It just didn't make sense. Ryan sat there a while and wondered what about Greg could possibly physically attract him, if he were hypothetically gay. Greg had a tuft of soft blondish brown hair that Ryan absolutely adored running his fingers through, he had gorgeous chocolate brown eyes that Ryan, if he were gay, could totally get lost in, and those freckles on Greg's face were adorable. His body wasn't buff, it was rather slender, but toned, which Ryan, if he were gay, would love. Plus, Ryan had a thing for incredibly soft skin and Greg Sanders had the softest skin he had ever touched. The skin on his shoulder and arm that Ryan had been absentmindedly stroking was warm, smooth and Ryan, if he were gay would love to feel it more often and more of it. "But," Ryan thought ot himself, "I'm not gay... I've never been gay... I'm just lonely. I haven't had a girlfriend in forever. That has to be it.

Greg and Ryan decided to ride to work together that day, in Ryan's rental, mostly because Ryan insisted because he knew it was clean, and because Greg's car was almost out of gas. Plus he wasn't entirely sure he could take Marilyn Manson music. He climbed in the car, buckled his seat belt and waited for Greg to follow suit. He turned on his CD player and sang along to The Bravery as he pulled out from his parking space. Every now and then when they were stopped at a red light, Ryan couldn't resist looking over at Greg and smiling. His hand was leaving the gear shift, just about to go to the wheel again when Greg grabbed his hand and laced their fingers. Certainly this didn't mean anything, Greg's hand must be cold. "Yeah right," Ryan thought to himself, "a lot of people get cold hands in hundred degree weather, Ryan. Stop kidding yourself, Greg wants to hold your hand." He felt himself blush a little as he stroked Greg's hand with his thumb. That was another thing Ryan, if he were gay could totally fall for about Greg. His hands. He had really soft hands, and nice long, slender fingers. Ryan pictured Greg running one of those down his chest, sittiing in his lap, biting his look with a very come hither stare...getting distracted like that wasn't a good idea, he had to drive. And this was a rental, he really didn't want to crash it into a pole. Greg also looked like he had very soft, kissable lips. He didn't know why he was thinking about that. He didn't like Greg, not like that. He had no idea how many times he had told himself that. He should probably just focus on getting to work.

Calleigh got out of her car and waited for Delko to pull up right next to her, as instructed. Even though Ryan was having some kind of sexual orientation identity crisis, she was not about to forget his indescretion. He had fallen asleep on the phone with her and he had to be punished. And Calleigh, as his best friend in the whole wide world, had to administer said punishment as farily as possible. Plus, this idea, even if it was a wee bit cruel, was just too good to pass up on. She smiled as she saw Delko's car pull up in the designated spot. He got out of the car, smiling, but clearly puzzled. He handed her the paper bag he was told to bring and Calleigh peeked inside. She checked to see if it contained the particular stain she had asked for, and noticed it right away. Toward the front, there it was, a big sticky white splotch. This was going to be awesome. Ryan was going to learn his lesson for sure. "Wow Thanks, Eric. This is perfect." She looked up at him and smiled, which confused him even more. "So I know you said this is... top secret, I believe your words were, but I have to know, what the hell is this for?" Calleigh just smiled a very evil smile and pulled him close, her lips almost pressed right against his ear "Ryan fell asleep on the phone with me last night, and this..." she held the bag aloft "is his punishment." Eric went wide eyed and gave an all over body shudder. "You aren't..." Calleigh just giggled and pat him on the head. "Oh, I am, and it's going to be sweet sweet revenge. So very sweet. Yeah, I can be mean when I want to be, I can't be Miss Mary Fucking Sunshine all the time." Eric to be perfectly honest, was a little scared of her right now. He hoped Ryan wouldn't be mad at him for this, he'd just feign ignorance.

Ryan pulled into his parking spot and realized he and Greg were still holding hands. He looked around to see if anyone was nearby and when he saw the coast was clear, he undid his belt and continued to stroke Greg's hand with his thumb. Greg smiled sheepishly and did another check of the parking lot, leaning in a little toward Ryan. Ryan wasn't sure if he should follow suit, or where this little gesture was headed, but he leaned in anyway, only to feel Greg move in a little closer...a little closer...a little closer. Then Ryan felt warm, soft, amazing lips press against his own. He opened his mouth a little to welcome the kiss and felt Greg's lips wrap around his own. He closed his eyes, tilted his head and softly began to suck on Greg's bottom lip. He had switched his mind off for a second, let his inhibitions go and was acting purely on instinct. Kissing Greg in his car just felt natural, like it was something he was meant to do, at this current moment in time. He felt something in his heart he had never felt before, he felt a deep intense desire for Greg, and he also felt something else. He didn't want to leave. Not in a few weeks, not ever. This is where he wanted to be, and Greg was the person he wanted to be with. Greg couldn't help but feel the same. He held onto Ryan's plump, juicy lips as long as he could, because he knew it wouldn't be long until he'd no longer get to kiss them. All he wanted was for Ryan to stay, he knew that from the first time he curled up in his arms, lay there listening to his heartbeat and felt Ryan stroking his skin. He knew he shouldn't feel so strongly so quickly, but Greg was addicted to the way Ryan felt on his skin. Not everyone however, was amused by their passionate lip lock. Not far away, Catherine was fuming. There was definitely not going to be a date for Ryan Wolfe to cancel.

Ryan and Greg managed to tear themselves away from the other's lips and walked into the building. Their hands were dropped to their sides, perfectly relaxed, yet still yearning for its mate, luckily only they could tell. Every now and then Ryan would steal glances over at Greg, and Greg often did the same, catching each other's eye as they walked down the hall, smiling like a couple that was very much in love, even though it came out of nowhere. Although Ryan would not admit it aloud, he was a little taken aback and a little ashamed. He should have had better control of himself, and he didn't really understand why he felt so compelled to tangle their lips in a warm embrace of soft kisses. However ashamed of the act he committed, the passion he felt was surely nothing to be ashamed of. The more he had time to think as he walked down the hall, the more conflicted he became. The kiss felt so right, and so good. It had been forever since he'd been kissed like that. But he didn't like Greg, not like that. He didn't know how many times he had said that to himself today. He couldn't take it anymore, if he was going to make up his mind about this, he had to have another taste of Greg's lips. He pulled him into the bathroom and took him into a stall, then he looked down at his watch. They still had 20 minutes until work, which was plenty of time. He leaned in, lips parted slightly, eager to meet Greg's soft pout in another amazing kiss. Greg was more than happy to oblige, leaning his head in and taking Ryan's bottom lip between both of his. Ryan moaned softly into his mouth, grabbed Greg by the belt loops and pulled on Greg's hips until they met his own. Ryan couldn't control himself, he shoved one hand in Greg's back pocket and put the other hand in Greg's hair. He grabbed a hand full of warm, soft flesh through Greg's jeans and continued kissing him like he had never kissed anyone else. Five minutes later, Greg placed his hand on Ryan's chest and backed him up a little. "We have fifteen minutes to cool off...besides, we still have to go to the locker room." Ryan nodded, straightened himself up and stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the locker room.

Then, a face full of sticky. He wasn't sure what just happened, but he felt rather assaulted. He got his wits about him and looked at Calleigh who was standing there with a devilish grin. He looked down at her hands and nearly fainted in horror. Boxers... and there was something sticky on his face and he was praying it didn't come from the boxers. Greg finally made his way into the locker room, and saw Ryan teetering where he stood, ready to drop at any moment. "Calleigh," he said weakly, "what did you... what did... what did you just put on my face?" Greg gently spun him around, careful to not make him any dizzier than he already was. He had a rather disgusted look on his face, got a wash cloth out of his locker, wet it with the bottled water he was carrying, and wiped Ryan's face off. "Wha...Greg..Wha...What was that? What was that on my face? It...It was sticky and i think it came from ... from.." he pointed to the boxers on locker room floor. "from those...and I...I..." his cheeks puffed up and it was obvious he was trying to keep himself from getting sick. Greg wiped his face clean, let Ryan wash his face until he felt it was satisfactory, and pulled him into his arms. "I don't think you want to know what that was Ryan... I don't think it'd be good for you" Ryan nodded and lay his head on Greg's shoulder. Calleigh however, could not just let it go at that. She wanted Ryan to know exactly that this was her revenge. She crossed her arms, grinned and yelled in Ryan's general direction. "Ryan, it was semen. Belonging to Eric Delko if you just have to know." While Calleigh celebrated her victory, Greg went into a blind panic as Ryan's eyes rolled back in his head, he fell backward, smacking his head against the concrete floor. He had passed out in a dead faint.

_I know it's a little gross, but Calleigh's revenge is complete! Please review, there'll be more later! Good reviews make me write faster ;)_


	4. Torn Apart And Ripped Away

Getting To Know You

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything characters or things I've taken from the plot, respectively. CBS does!_

Chapter 4

Greg kneeled down, Ryan's head in his lap, fanning him. He glared up at Calleigh who was standing there looking very self satisfied with the fact that she had upset Ryan to the point of making him faint, something Greg could not stand, it was obvious she was one of those pretentious self-absorbed types with no regard for someone else's feelings. She worked with Ryan day in and day out, his obsessive compulsive disorder surely would be something she knew about, and it was complete and total bullshit according to Greg, that she would use that against him. Calleigh and everyone else filed out of the room, secure in the fact that Greg would take care of the man lying on the floor, and they were right but not for the correct reason, most just assumed Greg did things like this because that's just the kind of person he was. Yes, Greg was a caring person and he did really like to help people, but he cared about Ryan in a completely different way. He caressed Ryan's head gently, softly stroking the huge knot that was forming on the back of his head. He must have hit that concrete harder than Greg thought, so Greg tenderly pushed Ryan's hair out of his face and dabbed his forehead with a cool rag, hoping it might help and leaned down to very gently kiss him. Ryan's long dark eyelashes fluttered a little as he groaned, tears forming in the corners of his big green eyes. He was definitely feeling that smack to the back of the head, and it hurt, but it wasn't the most painful experience of his life, by far. It made his head, especially his ears, tingle all over and start ringing, but he opened his eyes and felt a bit better. There was Greg, stroking his hair, dabbing his face with cool water, looking at him with the most tender expression in his big warm, brown eyes. He closed his eyes again and felt Greg's full, soft lips on his forehead, gently stroking his headache away when he played with his hair. He didn't really feel now was the proper time to get all emotional and attached right now, but he was vulnerable, his head was throbbing and he needed the tender touches, caresses, and especially kisses of Greg Sanders.

He layed there and pondered what it all meant. The kiss in the car, the kiss in the bathroom, the way Greg was looking at him now, the way Greg had looked at him all morning, the way he felt. Everything. He knew he liked Greg, but not like that, okay a little like that, but he knew it would never go anywhere. Ryan's home, everything he loved, everything he knew, his comfort zone was in Miami, he couldn't just pack up and leave, and he certainly couldn't ask Greg to pack up and leave either. There was so much for Ryan to be torn up about, the thoughts kept swimming through his throbbing head over and over again, on loop, and he couldn't stop thinking about them even if he tried. His sexual identity, who he was as a person, his conflicted feelings for Greg... feelings he'd foolishly acted on not once but twice.He had to just put it behind him, otherwise, how could he go? He was leaving in a few weeks, he was going back to his life in Miami, and Greg would no longer be in said life, so he didn't even see the point in calling him when he got back home. If he indeed cared about Greg as much as he thought he did, calling him every day and every night would just remind him of all those miles in between the two of them, how Greg was not there nor would ever be, because both of them rarely if ever got time off. If he didn't care about Greg in that way, what would be the point in calling him all the time? It was either pointless or painful, and neither option sounded rather appealing to Ryan. He wanted so very much to just let go, but couldn't, his practical mind wouldn't allow him to. Every time he lost himself, his brain would begin to weigh the pros and cons of the situation, and it wasn't looking particularly optimistic. Sure, he could be friends with Greg, every once in awhile, call him up and see how life was treating him, but under no circumstances was it going to progress past that. He'd be torn between staying and leaving, gay and straight, who he thought he was and who he really was. It just wasn't worth it, and besides all that, he didn't like Greg. Not like that.

"I'm okay," Ryan smiled up at Greg and sat up, rubbing the back of his head, which was still throbbing but he needed to get out of the locker room. He needed air, he needed to get on this case, he needed anything but to think about the current problem he was facing. "Thanks though, Greg... we should probably get to work." Greg nodded and leaned in close to Ryan's face, hands twisted Ryan's shirt, pulling them closer and closer together, making Ryan tense up but not necessarily in a bad way. Ryan couldn't stop himself from what was going to happen, it was inevitable, and he could already feel his lips parting to invite Greg's mouth into his own. His eyes closed, his head tilted, and before his mind could tell him that he shouldn't be doing this for the third time, he felt Greg's bottom lip slide in between his own, plump and tender and warm, the perfect position to suck on Greg's tender pout. Greg blushed as he felt Ryan sucking gently on his lips, taking his time to taste them, explore them and embrace the feeling of them. Greg, unsure of what to do next decided it was time to get a little adventurous,something he didn't usually care to do, especially not out in the open like this. However, if he wasn't comfortable doing it here, he shouldn't be doing it at all, after all Greg felt he had nothing to be ashamed of in the slightest. He kissed Ryan a little more passionately, causing him to drop his jaw open as Greg slid his tongue in between Ryan's parted lips. Ryan felt himself getting warmer and warmer as Greg took the time to explore every part of his mouth. He felt Greg's tongue lick along his gums, over his teeth, tangling with his own tongue for a few seconds before finding somewhere else to taste, before using his own tongue to push Greg's out of his mouth, and slide his tongue inside Greg's. Even though he felt eerily like someone was watching them from behind the lockers, he was too preoccupied to care.

Horatio Caine tilted his head slightly to the left, and his face cracked into a smirk at the amusing sight before him. Ryan Wolfe not a few minutes ago was sprawled out on the floor at the thought of semen in his face, and there he was, sitting straight up, grabbing onto Greg's shirt and open mouth kissing him. Not exactly the same concept, but it still amused him a little. However, Ryan wasn't here to find love, he was here to be a CSI, so if the party wasn't over in ten minutes, Horatio, as rude as it was, would be obligated to go over there and break it up. He continued to watch in silence as Ryan loosened up in Greg's arms, running his hands through the other man's hair, his mouth seemingly melting into Greg's. Ryan fought and struggled within himself to pull himself away, but he managed. He got to his feet and helped Greg, smiling as Greg leaned in for one last peck. "We have to get to work.This case is very important and you want to keep your job right?" Greg nodded and pecked again, this time on Ryan's neck, pleasantly surprised when Ryan let out a soft little moan. "Come on Greg, don't do that. We have stuff to do. Gr...Gre...Gr...Greg... no no no." He couldn't help but tilt his head upward, an unintended invitation for Greg to continue to kiss his neck and Greg did just that. Up and down the soft curve of Ryan's neck, over to the throat, along the jawline, dragging his lips along Ryan's smooth, freshly shaved skin, stopping every now and then to give him teasing little licks with the tip of his tongue. Ryan was fighting for control, he wanted so very much to continue on with whatever it was that Greg was doing to him, but he couldn't. He had a case to work on, he had a ton of stuff to look at, analyze, and prepare, he didn't have time to stand in the locker room all day and make out with a man he didn't really like. Not in that way. He was kicking himself for letting Greg pull him in for that sweet, tasty, luscious kiss. He felt a litle lightheaded, his blood pooling into a certain artery that allowed his reproductive organ to function properly. It freaked him out a little, okay, a lot, that Greg was arousing him, just by kissing his neck. He had to think of something else, and after thinking about baseball, cold winters, and getting shot in the eye with a nail gun, picturing several dead bodies he'd seen on the job finally caused him to lose the embarrassing tent in his pants. "Greg, stop, we've been in here for ten minutes, we only have five til we have to clock in or we're going to be late."

Greg nodded and tore his lips away from Ryan's flesh. He was right, they had a job to do, they could continue with this later when they got home. He pecked Ryan's cheek and walked out the door, Ryan following behind. All day long, Ryan went through the personal belongings of the victim, looking for evidence, any kind of clue whatsoever. His mind was exceptionally focused, but every now and then his mind would drift back into his confusion. He had no idea who he was anymore, he felt like his security blanket was ripped from his hands as his life slowly slipped out of his control. He shouldn't cancel on Catherine after all, maybe. He was letting everything get so out of hand... but he knew, somehow, that if he went on that date with Catherine that he would end up hurting Greg, something he really didn't want to do. If he didn't go, then he was an asshole that stood up a perfectly beautiful woman for no reason whatsoever, but if he did go, then he was an asshole that had no personal regard for someone's feelings. It was a rather lose-lose situation. He didn't know what was going on. with him, he was turning this into a bigger deal than it probably should be. Greg was more than likely just lonely, he couldn't really have feelings like that for Ryan could he? Ryan wasn't sure. His head swam with these thoughts the more and more he tried to drive them away, he needed to get this case solved so he could go home and put it all behind him. The minute he got out of this city, it'd be over with, he could go back to his normal life and his normal self and not be so confused as to what was going on, who he was, or what he was. His name was Ryan Wolfe. He was a CSI, a hard worker, a thorough person who payed a ton of attention to detail, and he was a straight man. A Straight man that was interested in women. A Straight man that was interested in women and Greg... wait. No. He didn't like Greg, not like that anyway. He was tired of having to tell himself that over and over again. It should just come naturally to him that he didn't have feelings for Greg, but for some reason his heart just wan't getting the message his brain kept trying to send. He scowled and continued to go through the boxes upon boxes of stuff from the tourist's hotel room, the personal belongings, even the garbage. Greg Sanders was nothing but trouble and he didn't know what to do. He found something on one of the sheets, a dark, amber colored sticky substance and scraped off a sample.

He walked into the trace lab, obviously weary from all the thinking he was doing. It wasn't even thinking about the case, either. It was almost like his brain could not shut off no matter what he did. "Hey, Hodges, I have something for you." He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. Hodges took the sample and smiled, like he knew a big secret of sorts, one which Ryan wanted to know and was certain he could get out of him, Hodges didn't look like the type of guy who could keep a secret anyway. Hodges was practically beaming. He'd heard from Catherine, from Sara, from Calleigh, he even heard from that annoying what's-his-face with the sunglasses that Ryan and Greg had been kissing. He had to razz someone about it, Greg hadn't been in there all day, and Ryan was so uptight about everything, it was the perfect opportunity. "So... I hear through the grapevine that you and Greg like to do a little makey-outey in your downtime. Open mouth kissing in the locker room huh? Ooh La La!" Ryan looked like he could be knocked over with a feather, his eyes widened, his heartbeat quickened, and his forehead dampened with sweat. "What I do on my personal time is none of your business, David, and no, Greg and I don't make out. We're nothing more than friends." He quickly strode out of the lab, back to the evidence examination room and shut the door behind him, unaware of the damage he had caused. Greg stood in the hall, slumped in posture like a wilted flower, feelings hurt beyond repair. Everything he'd experienced in the past few hours...that was a lie? He felt Ryan push him away and push him away, thinking only that maybe he just had his guard up, but really, truly, honestly felt something for him. It was just a few kisses. He should have just let him lay there on the floor of the locker room, if only he had known sooner, he would have. Greg was so hurt, but it came out all in anger. He wanted Ryan Wolfe out of his house, and he wanted him gone now. He stormed off to the DNA lab, practically tossed his sample to Mia and went into the bathroom, holing up in the stall he and Ryan shared a kiss in not even an hour ago. Tears ran hot down his face as he pulled his knees up and buried his face.

Bobby walked into the bathroom, intent on washing his hands, to rid them of the gunpowder stains when he heard sobbing coming from a stall right by the sink. He couldn't just ignore something like that, something might be seriously wrong, guys don't usually hole up in the bathroom and go to crying after all. He'd go get one of the girls, but they couldn't very well follow him in the guy's bathroom. He wasn't good at stuff like this. Catherine was good at this, Calleigh seemed to be good at this, Natalia or even Sara was good at this, okay, maybe not Sara, she wasn't the most diplomatic person ever, and her caretaking skills were somewhat lacking, Bobby decided. She could kill a plastic plant, she was so bad at stuff like this... and then it dawned on him. He'd go get the most nurturing, sweet caring person he'd met in his entire life. He peeked his head into the autopsy room, and smiled at the woman in there examining a body. She looked up at him, pushed her black, long locks out of her face and smiled warmly at him. "Baby boy, you lost? Can I help you with somethin'?" Bobby shook his head and put up his hands in apology "naw, I was gonna ask you somethin', but uh... I see that you're busy." Alexx couldn't just let it go, this young man obviously looked a little upset. It could be something serious, besides, she needed a second opinion anyway, Dr. Robbins could take over. She paged him and told him it was his turn to examine him and stepped outside with Bobby. "What is it sugar?" Bobby stood there awkwardly and crossed his arms, he wasn't sure if he should just come right out with it, or ease her into it. Well, his mom did always say honesty was the best policy, and he figured now would be a good enough time to try that theory out. "Someone's cryin' in the men's room and I don't know what to do." Before he could explain any more than that, Alexx took off her gloves and sped-walk to the men's room, not even knocking to make sure no one was in there using the urinal, instead opting for the option to barge in. She too heard the crying, and put her stethoscope to the door to make sure it was coming from the stall she was about to crawl into, and sure enough it was. She got down on her hands and knees, a sight Bobby couldn't help but be amused at, and crawled into the stall using the space where the door ended at the bottom. Greg didn't notice, his head was in his knees, his back was heaving and he was sobbing too loud to hear her slip in. He felt arms around him and looked up, confused as to why a really pretty black lady in scrubs was in the men's room. "C'mere, baby boy, tell Dr. Woods all about it sugar." She was like a fairy godmother covered in dried blood, there to solve all of Greg's problems and maybe even heal his broken heart.

She gently wiped the tears out of his eyes, rubbed his back and stroked his hair as he lay his head on her shoulder. "There there, sweetie. There there. Alexx is here. What happened to you honey?" He sniffled, and he pictured Ryan standing in the trace lab. _"No, Greg and I don't make out. We're nothing more than friends." _ He heard it in his head over and over and over.To him it wasn't just Ryan trying to cover, or Ryan trying to keep Hodges out of his business, to Greg it was an entirely different message. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Ryan staring him in the face, cold, heartless and calculated, saying "Greg, I don't care about you," and every time he saw that cold, calloused glare in his mind, it hurt even more than it had when he heard it straight from Ryan's mouth. He sobbed into Alexx's shoulder, all the thoughts of what happened today churning in his mind. He pictured them lying in Ryan's bed, cuddling, curled up, and he knew he distinctly remembered Ryan being the one to kiss his forehead, and he also pictured repeatedly their first kiss, which Ryan totally initiated, their second kiss, which Ryan also totally initiated. He pulled him into this very stall and took from Greg's lips what he wanted. Then, when Ryan needed him, Greg took care of him, and they shared yet another first...their first open mouth kiss. He felt a little used, cheated.,and wronged. He never would admit it to another person in this lab, but Greg knew deep in his heart that he was a very sensitive soul. When he liked someone, he fell fast and hard, and this time, he felt like he had fallen into some kind of sick trap. He was ashamed of himself for letting some stranger get a hold of his heart so easily, especially when he knew that this guy would be leaving in a few weeks. He had to think of something to say to this Alexx lady though, but could only manage a few small words. Alexx heard his voice, small and meek, crying out through his tears. "He doesn't care about me at all." Alexx knew how hard this was on someone like Greg, she'd seen it a dozen times, he was obviously the sensitive type. She figured this had something to do with the rumors she'd been hearing about Ryan and Greg, and she didn't know exactly what happened between them, but she knew it had to be fixed, one way or another.

She unlocked the door, opened it and ushered Bobby inside. "Hold him, I'll be right back." And before he could explain anything, as usual, or protest, like he wanted to, she was gone in a flash. Ryan was still in the Examination room, looking through all the crime scene photos when Alexx busted in through the door, obviously upset. "Something wrong Alexx?" This made her even more mad. He had torn that poor crying boy to pieces and didn't even know what he did wrong, even though this whole thing, she was sure, was all his fault. She crossed her arms angrily after slamming the door just as angrily behind her. "Ryan Wolfe, you tell me, and you tell me NOW what you did to that boy, or so help me God..." Ryan just stood there blinking. What on Earth could Alexx be talking about? He hadn't done anything to anyone. He hadn't said anything particularly rude and mean to Hodges, he and Greg were getting along just fine...and then he remembered what he said in the trace lab. He didn't check to see if Greg was right there when he denied any kind of feelings he had for Greg. It was obvious he felt deeply for him, at least to himself anyway, he didn't understand why Greg would be so upset with him, if that were indeed the case. "I didn't do anything Alexx! Oh my God! Is it Greg? Is it? What's wrong with Greg?" He was about to bolt out the door when Alexx put her hand on his chest to stop him. She glared at him and shook her head. "Greg is a crying mess in a bathroom stall because you made it obvious that you don't care about him or what he feels for you, and don't you dare go in there, you've done quite enough." She pushed him back into the room and stormed off back to the bathroom, leaving Ryan there to stand there and ponder what was going on. He sat down, put his head in his hands and let the tears flow. He'd hurt Greg, he hadn't meant to. He was just so confused with everything, he didn't know what to feel, how to express what he did feel and now his temporary life here in Vegas was crashing down all around him. He knew he liked Greg, in fact he liked Greg a lot, he just didn't think he liked him the way Greg wanted him to. He couldn't help his feelings any more than Greg could, he liked Greg, just...not like that, as he told himself for the billionth time. He cared immensely for him, but was saddened that it obviously wasn't enough. He was just trying to do his best. He couldn't get involved with Greg, he lived too far away, he wasn't gay, he wasn't gay, he wasn't... he stopped for a second and just pondered his situation and how he felt.

He had never been attracted to anyone the way he was attracted to Greg. He never felt anything in his heart like that until he had met Greg,.He'd never been so passionate about a kiss before than when he kissed Greg. Their lips just seemed to fit together, like two pieces to a puzzle, and Greg felt so right in his arms, he didn't know what to do with himself... everything had gone to hell so quickly and it was not supposed to be like this. Every time he and Greg locked lips, it felt so right, so perfect and wonderful and he never wanted to stop kissing him not now nor ever. He thought back to earlier this afternoon when he and Greg actually met for the first time. They hadn't even known each other a whole day and already they had fallen for one another only to end in a big huge crash and burn of drama. Ryan was sick of the drama being a CSI brought into his life,both personally and professionally. For once he just wanted to feel something normal and have it stick, make something like what he had with Greg last, instead of always pushing them away, out of some kind of irrational fear. What exactly was he afraid of anyway? He had no idea. He wasn't afraid of commitment, or relationships, or love, or anything like that. But he was however, afraid of getting hurt, and terrified of change. Dating a man would certainly bring about tons and tons of change that he never expected to just invite into his life. He thought he was going to come here, get his job done, go home and that would be the end of it...and then he looked at Greg and his entire existence was turned upside down. He didn't know if it was love or not, was it even possible to love someone after only knowing them for a few hours? He didn't believe in love at first sight, certainly, the very idea was ridiculous. He did know however, that he had feelings for Greg that straight men aren't supposed to have toward another guy. He adored Greg, he needed, and wanted and ...it finally clicked. He did indeed love Greg, and just as soon as he had come to realize it, in Greg's mind it was too little too late. Just as soon as he had found love, he had lost it.

_Oooo! A Cliffhanger! Will Greg and Ryan be able to salvage their relationship after this? You'll just have to wait for Chapter 5! Review please :)_


	5. S&M and the Big Bad Wolfe

Getting To Know You

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, niether characters nor things taken from the plot! CBS does._

Chapter 5

The car ride home after shift was very awkward for both Greg and Ryan. Ryan kept trying to focus on driving while his mind was completely somewhere else, and Greg did nothing but stare out the passenger side window, hands in his lap, not even attempting any kind of contact with Ryan at all. Every time he went for the gear shift he half expected Greg to reach out for his hand, lace their fingers together and tell him that everything was going to be alright, something he really needed to hear right now. But, he didn't. He just sat over there staring out the window, still in the same car, but miles apart from the other person occupying the car emotionally. Ryan was so upset. How could he have hurt Greg like this? The one chance he had at being happy, he pushed it away and then...he blew it. Tears welled up in his eyes, it was hard to see, so he pulled over to the nearest gas station, parked in the darkest corner of the parking lot and laid his head down on the wheel to cry. Greg, who hadn't been paying attention, zoning out at the scenery whizzing by, snapped to and realized they were pulled over in some dark seedy gas station, and he couldn't help but chastise Ryan in his mind. "Oh, a gas station in THIS part of town in a brand new rental? Why not just put a sign on the car that says 'Please Carjack me and Take all my Stuff', stupid moron." He couldn't feel that way for long when he looked over and saw the reason they stopped in the first place. Ryan was slumped over, back heaving, trying to cry inaudibly. Greg wanted so very much to be angry, to pick him up, punch him in the face and ask him what the fuck he was crying for, when Greg was the one that was hurt...but he couldn't. He wasn't that kind of person and as much as he hated Ryan right now, he still felt something for him in his heart. He put his arms around Ryan, pulled him close, and held him while he cried. Ryan looked up at him with the saddest expression in his eyes, and nuzzled his face into Greg's hand as Greg wiped away his tears. All Ryan could think of to say, he hoped was good enough. "Greg... what I said earlier... I didn't mean to hurt you with it. I didn't even mean it... I thought I did at the time but I ... I got all nervous and ...I don't hate you or think of you just as a friend. I'm sorry., Greg. I'm so sorry." He sobbed even harder and Greg helped him out of the car and into the passenger side. "C'mon we're going to talk about this when we get home."

Greg drove home the rest of the way, holding Ryan's hand and assuring him that this wasn't the end of the world. Greg thought long and hard about this the entire way home, how he'd felt earlier, what Ryan just said, and he knew it wasn't some kind of ploy Ryan was cooking up to get Greg to forgive him. Greg knew genuine pain when he saw it, and that was it. He wasn't sure what was wrong with Ryan, why he'd done what he did, or felt the way he did, but he'd get to that later.He pulled into the parking lot, grabbed Ryan's hand and led him upstairs, looking back every now and then to see if he was okay. Sometimes Greg wished he was not such a nice guy, he wanted to be mad, he really did, but Ryan was crying, and he needed him, and he knew deep down he was probably going to forgive him even if he did get his feelings hurt. As soon as Ryan got in the door, he stripped to his boxers, wanting to leave his little laundry pile on the floor, but picked them up immediately, folded everything neatly and placed them into his dirty laundry bag. He plopped down into his bed and curled up in Greg's arms, and all he wanted to do was just start sobbing again, but he wouldn't. He was more manly than that, he wasn't a pushover little crybaby, and he had to hold it together, but every time he reminded himself of those things, it crept into his mind that supressing his feelings is what got him into this mess in the first place. All he wanted was to go home, he was miserable here, absolutely miserable, and no amount of kisses or cuddling could make up for that. He tilted his face up toward Greg and pushed a lock of blonde hair away from those big brown eyes and scooted closer toward Greg, capturing his foot between the both of his, inching his face a little closer, yet Greg's lips did not move, and he wasn't giving Ryan any indication that he wanted to kiss him at all. Greg put his hand on Ryan's chest and backed him up a little and shook his head. "We're going to talk first... I want to know why you said what you said." Ryan tensed up again and tears fell down on his cheeks. Greg looked more angry than hurt, all he wanted right now was love and affection, not to start up a conversation that was going to make him feel even worse. "And try to get through it without bawling." Ryan couldn't believe what he'd just heard. That comment was such a low blow, and he was absolutely devastated. He thought Greg was better than that, he had felt so horrible for what he said, that he didn't feel worthy of Greg's love anymore, but in a mere few seconds that had all changed.

He got up, put his suitcase on the bed and began to neatly pack all of his things. He wasn't about to stay here and take this shit. Fuck Greg, why was his forgiveness so goddamned important anyway? He wasn't going to give Greg the satisfaction of seeing him cry either, that was his first mistake. He put on jeans, a t-shirt and some sneakers and packed the rest, even his bathroom stuff was being packed up. Greg just sat there and watched it all happen, but he couldn't really get upset. If Ryan really cared about him the way he SHOULD care about him, then he wouldn't be leaving in the first place. He saw Ryan holding back tears that he was not willing to spill as he got all his things together and closed his suitcase. Greg got up and wrapped his arms around Ryan, pulling him in, feeling a little guilty ... a lot guilty about what he had just said, he shouldn't have let his anger get in the way of how he really truly felt for the man standing before him. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong... I was...I was just mad." Greg knew his "I don't care" attitude stemmed from caring way too much in fact, but just being too stubborn to show it. Ryan wasn't leaving because he didn't care. Ryan was leaving because he and Greg were fighting and it wasn't working out the way both of them had planned. He wiped the tears that were threatening to fall away from Ryan's face, and felt Ryan's arms slip around his waist, gently squeezing him into a genuine hug. Ryan couldn't unpack now, he was a little busy trying to figure out why he was having all these problems with Greg, but he'd get to it later. Two people as emotional as they were shouldn't be together, it caused all sorts of unnecessary drama, they both were way too sensitive, but it was something they loved about each other, and also something that couldn't be helped. Ryan had been hurt way too many times in the past, he didn't want it to happen again, but he also couldn't let his irrational fear of the situation take over him or there would never be any salvaging it, not now nor ever.

He felt Greg's hands slip up his shirt and caress his back, making him a little tingly all over. Ryan didn't want to interrupt the moment by stopping Greg so he could apologize again, instead opting for a more subtle approach that was sure to gain Greg's approval. All Ryan wanted at that moment in time was to feel Greg's lips press against his own, feel Greg's tongue inside his mouth and to feel connected like he felt before this whole mess began. Ryan's lips once again parted, hoping Greg would take the hint and place his lips right where Ryan wanted them. Greg saw Ryan inch a little closer to his face, mouth slightly open they way it usually was when he and Ryan were about to kiss, and it was like Greg had fallen in love all over again. He wanted to feel Ryan's lips on his skin again, to suck on his lips and feel his tongue explore the way it did in the locker room that day. He wasn't sure if Ryan was ready to go past that particular point, but he'd never know if he didn't try. He placed a finger on Ryan's lips, stopping him for a second and grabbed ahold of the bottom of Ryan's shirt, and after instructing him to lift his arms, pulled it off gently in one swift motion. He lay Ryan down on the bed and stared at his gorgeous chest, amazing abs and nice, strong, warm and perfect arms. He knelt down in front of Ryan's bed, placing his head in what Ryan felt was a very compromising and uncomfortable position and took the zipper of Ryan's jeans in between his teeth. Ryan's breath shortened as he imagined what could possibly come next. His mind usually wasn't so filthy but he couldn't help it, Greg had his head down near Ryan's crotch and was tugging on his zipper with his teeth. He lay back, closed his eyes and pictured what he wanted Greg to do to him. He could almost really feel Greg pulling him out of his boxers, nuzzling the soft hair around Ryan's cock with his cute little nose, before shoving every last inch of it to the back of his throat and making Ryan a very happy, happy man. He felt the blood pool into his groin again and decided not to stop it from happening. If Greg Sanders wanted to give him a blowjob, he certainly wasn't going to fight it.

Greg finally got the zipper all the way down, when he looked up and saw something entirely different from what he expected. He thought he'd see Ryan's face, twisted into an uncomfortable look and squirming under his touch, but what he saw was quite out of the ordinary as far as Greg was concerned. There was Ryan's member, hard as rock and threatening to bust out of his boxers, something Greg didn't expect, he figured Ryan would be uncomfortable and awkward, not get a hard on. He removed Ryan's socks and shoes, not bothering to fold them like Ryan did, and slid his jeans down, kissing up the side of Ryan's leg after pulling them completely off. Ryan squrimed and whimpered like a needy puppy, tensing up under the touch of Greg's lips, wanting him to hurry it up and get to the good stuff and cut it out with all the foreplay. He threw his head back and groaned as Greg kissed up his thigh, so close to where he wanted those lips to be, and cried out in anguish when Greg missed the mark altogether and kissed his hip bone, up to his stomach and all the way up his chest.Greg removed his own clothes before settling down into bed next to Ryan, curling up to him and kissing his face, pulling the covers up over the both of them. Ryan groaned, wriggled and writhed more and more, arching his back, pleading for Greg to release him without having to say a word, but his cries seemed to fall on deaf ears. Greg nonchalantly played with the trail of hair on his stomach, teasing Ryan the further down he went, all the way down to the waistband of Ryan's boxers before making his way back up. Even though he had forgiven Ryan for hurting him when he hadn't meant to, Greg could be a little vindictive when he wanted to be, and now was one of those times. Every time he touched Ryan's skin, he'd feel Ryan squirm under his fingers, his entire body language begging to be fucked, but Greg wasn't about to do that. He knew exactly what he was doing the entire time, hoping Ryan would learn his lesson about saying things he didn't intend and doing things he didn't mean to do. Greg had done nothing all day since he met Ryan but give and give and give, this time it was Ryan's turn to know how that felt. If he wanted anything sexual at all, he'd have to kneel down and be Greg's bitch, swallow his pride and about seven inches of something else.

Greg wrapped his arms around Ryans waist, laid his head on his chest and kissed it. "Goodnight Ryan" he said with a smile, curling up like a kitten and attempting to drift off to sleep. Ryan groaned, obviously irritated, and just scooped Greg into his arms, rubbing his back and playing with his hair. This wasn't anything close to fair at all, and Ryan was a little upset at getting all dressed up with nowhere to go, so to speak. If Greg refused to get him off, he'd just have to do the job himself, lay there in wait for about fifteen more minutes and then release himself into his hand, just like every other lonely night he'd spent in the past few years. Sure on occasion, he met a nice girl and got a little lucky, but those moments were few and very, very far between. After laying there in complete agony for fifteen minutes, he tucked his hand under Greg's chin and lifted his head up, checking to see if he had fallen asleep yet, and sure enough Ryan, as far as he knew, was in luck. He slid out of his boxers, retrieved them from under the covers, folded them neatly and set them on his nightstand. He wrote himself a note and placed it on top of his folded underwear that those were to go in the dirty laundry bag as soon as he got a chance, and finally he was prepared. He'd have to have something to picture first but he wasn't sure what would be suitable material, although a lot of ideas were spinning around in his head.He closed his eyes and decided to just let the idea come to him, instead of trying to force it.After five more minutes of laying awake, not getting what he wanted at all, a vision finally came to him, and he smirked with a very naughty look on his face, wrapping his hand around his erection. Greg on all fours, looking behind him, moaning and screaming, begging Ryan to go harder and harder. Ryan arched his back, unaware now of Greg's presence at all, lost completely in his little fantasy world. Greg's eyes fluttered open, he felt Ryan's arm moving vigorously, felt his back arch up and heard him moan Greg's name. He took a little peek under the covers to see if his hunch was correct, and indeed it was. There was Ryan, completely naked, hard as stone, stroking himself under the sheets while Greg laid on his chest, it freaked him out completely and thoroughly that Ryan would just go ahead and masturbate right there while he was in the bed with him. At least Greg would have gone to the bathroom or something.

Ryan didn't feel the covers lift up or Greg move his head at all, he was too into his fantasy to feel anything other than his hand, stroking up and down as hard and fast as it possibly could. He whimpered, moaned, arched his back and used his other hand to gently tug on Greg's hair, something he only thought he was doing in his fantasy until something woke him up out of his dreaming state. Greg felt Ryan grab a good handful of hair and pull on it and he couldn't help but moan as loud as he possibly could, lower his head and take a big huge chunk of Ryan's flesh into his mouth, biting like a lion about to rip apart a gazelle. Ryan's eyes shot open and immediately his hand fell away from his cock and off to the side, gripping the bed with one hand while he still gripped Greg's hair with the other, wincing under Greg's teeth as he continued to rip into his flesh. Ryan bit his lip and gave Greg's hair a pull using all the force he could muster, smiling in delight when Greg growled like a rabid animal, turned around and sank his teeth into Ryan's cheek. Ryan arched his back, pushed Greg into a sitting position and punched him right in the eye, knocking him back, before crawling on top of him. He enjoyed the feel of Greg's nails digging into his skin, and he once again took ahold of a big handful of Greg's hair, and started pulling as hard as he could. Greg's eye throbbed and was beginning to turn purple but he wasn't phased in the least. Ryan socking him in the eye, face twisted into a naughty look of lust was the hottest thing Greg had ever seen in his entire life. He smiled and bit his lip as he watched the blood trickle down Ryan's face from where he'd bitten him earlier, satisfied in the fact that he had broken the skin. Greg forcefully pushed Ryan off of him and back onto the bed, using Ryan's own belts to strap his hands to the headboard, following suit with his feet. He tossed Ryan's perfectly packed suitcase onto the bed, undid the zipper and lay the lid back, and there in full view was all of Ryan's stuff, packed as neatly as anyone possibly could pack.

Greg smiled, bit his lip and picked up the first t-shirt on top of a huge stack. He unfolded it, wadded it into a ball, and tossed it across the room in a heap, enjoying the mixed look of horror and lust on Ryan's face. He dumped out all of Ryan's socks, which lay perfectly flat in his suitcase, paired up with it's mate, safety pinned together so they wouldn't get creases in them. Greg undid every last pair of socks Ryan had, took one sock and another that was not it's mate, balled them up and tossed them somewhere else around the room, continuing to do the same with every sock in the pile. He dumped out Ryan's dirty laundry bag, flinging clothes all over the place. Ryan's jaw dropped open and his cries of "No! NO! No! Greg! Those are my fucking socks! No!" apparently inspired Greg to keep right on doing it. Greg was a dirty, filthy, laundry-hating sadist and it made Ryan's cock harder and harder every time Greg balled something up and threw it where it didn't belong. Greg smiled devilishly at the perfectly pressed folded pile of dress pants, and he began to crinkle them up, balling them in his fist over and over, then throwing them on the floor. Ryan's eyes widened "Greg! No! Those are going to wrinkle! GREG!" he struggled with his bonds, and the more he fought the tighter they got around his wrists and ankles. Greg was messing up all his stuff and there was nothing he could do to stop it. THe most confusing part however, was that Ryan didn't want to stop it, he didn't want to break free at all. He got off on laying there, strapped to the bed while Greg tortured him like this, the current messy state of his room almost downright erotic in some way. To Ryan this was better than biting, hair pulling, punching, spanking or any other sick but fun S&M thing Greg could do to him, and Ryan smiled evilly to himself when he pictured what he was going to do to Greg for this little indescretion. "I sure hope you don't have to sit tomorrow, Greg," he thought to himself as he chewed on his lip and watched Greg continue to mess up his stuff. The entire room was in shambles by the time Greg got finished with it. Books were pulled off the shelves and scattered everywhere, papers were unorganized, tossed around the room as they fell like snowflakes, Ryan's clothes were everywhere, and now Greg had just one more thing to do. He grabbed the bottom of the fitted sheet and yanked it right out from under Ryan, balled it up and tossed it aside, doing the same with the top sheet, comforter and pillow case. "Oh you dirty bitch," Ryan growled from behind his clenched teeth. The thought of fucking Greg on an unmade bed in a dirty room delighted him in a very twisted way. Greg smiled and crawled on top of Ryan's chest, enjoying the torture he was putting Ryan through. Ryan looked down and got a glimpse of just how happy Greg was to be there with him and smirked. Hard as a rock, just like he was, strapped to the bed and helpless.

Greg bit into Ryan's lip, tearing open the skin and lapping at the blood running down Ryan's chin and neck. It hurt like hell, but Ryan wasn't about to complain, he loved every minute of it. All he wanted was to be freed from his bonds so he could push Greg's face into the mattress and make him scream his name over and over again. He tugged and tugged again on his bonds, leaning forward to try to free himself, although it did no good, and Greg sat back, amused with the sight of Ryan trying to break free. He leaned forward however, a little too far to see the look of helplessness and desperation right in Ryan's eye and felt a handful of hair get pulled, causing him to moan louder than he had when Ryan gripped his hair before. "Let me out of this thing" Ryan demanded, in a low, rough growl, sending shivers of delight and pleasure down Greg's spine, arching his back the harder and harder Ryan pulled. "I said," he pulled even harder, bringing Greg's neck to his lips, sinking his teeth in, enjoying the moaning and screaming it caused, "Let me out. Now." Greg nodded and slowly undid the bonds that trapped Ryan's hands, however his hair was still in a firm grip under Ryan's strong, tight fist. "The feet too." Greg smiled and nodded, getting on all fours, facing away from Ryan, to undo the bonds that held his feet. He knew exactly what Ryan wanted, moaning as he felt Ryan's hand creeping up the back of his boxers, digging his nails in and scratching marks into his flesh. He wriggled and writhed under Ryan's claws and finally freeing him from the bed. Ryan pulled Greg up by the nape of his neck, fist twisting into his flesh, nails digging in, like Greg was a very naughty pup that needed to be dealt with. Greg felt the heat of Ryan's chest against his back, as Ryan gently eased their bodies together, placing his hands on Greg's hips and caressing the hip bones with soft, gentle touches. Ryan giggled evilly and nipped at Greg's ear, confusing being as how Ryan was so gentle with his hands. Before Greg knew what hit him Ryan had another fistful of hair, pulling it hard, making Greg's back arch and he heard the low, sinister giggle yet again. "Oh Gregory...?" Ryan nipped at his ear and pulled their bodies closer together, Greg's hair still firm within his grip. "Are you afraid of the big bad Wolfe?" Greg didn't have time to respond, crying out when Ryan sank his teeth into his shoulder, preying on him like a hungry pack animal.

_Porn, but not quite! Told you it was going to get slashy! Please review and try to make me feel not so sick and twisted :-D_


	6. Enough

Getting To Know You

_Disclaimer: I don't own any ot the characters or plot things from CSI, if I did, Ryan and Greg would have totally hooked up already! CBS does :) OH! Also, if you don't want to read Greg-on-Ryan (or the other way around) almost sex or if you don't want an exciting, drama filled angsty chapter, proceed no further!_

_A/N: Sorry it took so long! My computer crashed and I had to restart this chapter allllllllll over. But it's finally up! Enjoy_

Chapter 6

Ryan's naughty behavior sent chills down Greg's spine as he felt Ryan's teeth sink into his shoulder one more time. He was being rough and dirty and violent, and Greg could not get enough of his little Wolfe's teeth and claws. He arched his back into Ryan's chest, pawing wildly at Ryan's hair and the back of his neck, wanting Ryan to take every part of him, to be ravished deeply and thoroughly. He wove his fingers into the soft, silky hair at the back of Ryan's head, pulling him in closer and closer to his neck, tilting his head away so Ryan could take that bit of tender flesh into his mouth, to bite down hard and make Greg scream out in both pain and pleasure, an intoxicating mixture of noise that fueled the fire burning deep within the both of them. Ryan however had other plans in mind. This was no longer a power struggle between two people that were angry with one another, some kind of sick and twisted game of domination and submission, this might be his one and only opportunity to tell Greg, or to show him rather, that it was more than this. His bites, scratches, punches, soon turned to kisses, caresses, and cuddles, as Ryan gently eased Greg onto his back, kissing those nasty, deep sores he had bitten into him earlier. As far as Ryan was concerned, he had gotten his aggression at himself and that whole stupid situation out, he needed something deeper, something more, a connection and a bond that was steady and unwavering, instead of a lusty raw passion that climaxed too early and left the relationship without anywhere to go. Ryan Wolfe determined this time it was going to be different, it was going to be special. He wasn't going to fuck Greg Sanders. He was going to make love to him.

Greg felt Ryan's lips soothingly press against his stinging flesh, tender, warm and soft which was nice, but not nearly as thrilling as what he had been doing to him earlier. He felt his chin being lifted up and sucked in air as Ryan dragged those full, pouty, kissable, biteable lips across his jawline, kissing him softly, breathing onto his bruised and torn flesh. "Please ...Please Ryan if you have any kind of brainwave signal at all... Bite me. I want you to bite me," Greg said to himself in his head, growling like a hungry predator, hoping Ryan would get the message and sink his teeth into his soft, tender skin. Ryan ran his fingers down Greg's chest and back up again, tracing the definitions of his abs and chest, lazily admiring the beauty that was before him, not wanting to ever have to look away. Ryan crawled atop the growling, fiery eyed jungle cat that Greg was turning out to be and kissed his lips gently. "Greg...I want to make love to you." The growling immediately quieted, Ryan's back and hair were no longer being clutched for dear life, and Greg lay there like a dead fish, an annoyed expression on his face. He rolled his eyes, pushed Ryan off of him and gathered up the clothes that were his in the floor, letting out a very audible "Ugh!" as Ryan sat on his bed, wondering what the hell just happened. He was completely and totally thrown, not sure what to think or what to feel. Was this...was this rejection? After all he had done to try to make this up to Greg, to show him that he did in fact care for him, have feelings for him, want him, need him, desire him, adore him, even love him... he was getting rejected? His mouth hung open in confusion, his brow twisted and his eyes wandering all over the room, listening to Greg snicker, another thing that sent his brain into panic mode.

"Make love to me? Make LOVE to me? You're leaving Ryan! What's the point? You know what... this afternoon I learned something about you Ryan. I knew if I could get you good and attached you might make an amazing fuck." Greg couldn't believe the words that were spilling out of his mouth. He didn't mean a word of this, he was angry still, spiteful, still burning with hatred for Ryan, even though in his logical mind he knew that people didn't say they wanted to make love unless they were serious, and Ryan was just trying to show him how he felt. But after that stinging rejection earlier, still playing in the back of Greg's mind, he had had enough. It was Greg's turn now to reject someone else instead of the other way around. "I can't wait for you to leave, you're pathetic, clingy, needy and annoying. Make love, HA! You can't MAKE love unless you're IN love, and I am not in love with you Ryan Wolfe. I knew if I cried enough, pretended to care enough, begged enough and pleaded enough, I could get out of you just what I wanted, but you're too fucking pathetic to be a man and just fuck me, have the one night stand and get it over with. " He couldn't believe himself, he was relishing the power that had come over him as he watched Ryan sit there on the bed, tears spilling down his face, looking as if someone had ripped out his heart and stepped on it. "Go on, Ryan. CRY. Go ahead, you sick pathetic little bastard, cry! I wanna hear it, go on, start bawling like the clingy pathetic bitch you are." This was not who Greg was, and the more he yelled at Ryan, belittled Ryan, hurt Ryan, the more afraid of himself he became. He didn't want to feel good about this, but the more Ryan howled like a wounded pup and shook with pain, the better Greg liked it. He felt sick to his stomach, even as a smile spread across his face.

Ryan immediately got up, just threw everything into his suitcase and put on his crumpled jeans, wrinkled t-shirt and two socks that didn't even match. Ryan didn't care, he wanted out of this hellhole and he wanted out right now. His heart clenched as if someone had reached inside his chest and started squeezing it, choking it even, and he looked up at Greg Sanders, tears spilling down his cheeks, fire and anger burning deep within his bright green orbs, making them sparkle and dance like green flames. The room was a complete and total disaster, his suitcase was a mess, and he didn't care. He pushed Greg out of his way, into the hallway wall, threw his suitcase out the door, and stepped back inside. The smirk still on Greg's face sent him over the edge and before he could stop himself, he picked up a lamp and hurled it right at that fucking little smile. "FUCK YOU!" Ryan hollered, his voice sounding gutteral and primitive. "FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU!" He picked up everything he could find and threw it at Greg, just as hard as he possibly could,getting angrier and angrier at himself and Greg, because he had yet to hit him with anything. He moved into the kitchen, broke the cabinet doors off their hinges, and started flinging plates, the sound of dishes crashing in his ears as he hurled them against the wall, before running out of dishes to throw, jerking out the silverware and glaring at Greg intensely. He wanted to kill Greg for this, murder him in cold blood with his own kitchenware, but he didn't have the guts, and besides that, it was illegal and he wasn't about to go to prison over someone as insignificant and worthless as Greg Sanders. He threw forks, spoons, knives, cups, even the cabinet doors. He was determined to destroy this entire apartment, to rip it apart from wall to wall, leaving nothing but destruction and broken glass in his wake. Greg flung a fork back at him, catching him in the arm, breaking the skin and leaving a little trail of blood to trickle down Ryan's arm, and before Ryan could stop himself, he leapt onto Greg, knocking him down, curling his hand into the tightest fist he could make, and diving it right into Greg's face over and over and over again.

Nick Stokes was sitting on Sara's couch, talking to her, Hodges, and Calleigh, when he heard a whole bunch of racket and someone yelling "Fuck You" over and over again really loudly through the wall next door. Dishes crashed, the man inside was still screaming, ripping apart the whole damn house, from the sounds of it, obviously a domestic issue. Nick was about to just pick up the phone and call whoever was on duty at the Police station until he heard Greg cry out in pain, and it dawned on him that the apartment from which the screaming was coming was the one Greg and that unassuming, mild mannered nice Ryan guy were sharing. Simultaneously, everyone jumped off the couch and ran next door, standing outside the front door of Greg's apartment. Calleigh immediately noticed Ryan's suitcase in the hall, packed very carelessly,as clothes hung out of the side of the zipper that hadn't bothered to be zipped all the way. This was so unlike Ryan, and Calleigh knew something must be wrong. That man folded his underwear after ironing them , there would be no way in hell he would just stuff his clothes into a suitcase and fling it out the door without something being terribly wrong. Calleigh flung open the door, frozen to the spot as she saw Ryan's face twisted in anger, veins popping out every which way, his skin flushed and tear-stained, as he punched Greg in the arms and chest, already having broken his nose and blacking one of his eyes. Luckily, other people were there to react quickly, as Nick flung Ryan over his shoulder like a rag doll and carried him out, while Hodges and Sara lifted Greg up off the ground very gently, tended to his wounds and put him to bed. Sara had never met Ryan Wolfe before in her entire life before that day, but she figured Greg must have done something or said something to set that guy off. It was irrelevant now, however, he needed to be cared for, and Sara still had to reset his nose and bandage it since Hodges refused to do so.

Ryan growled, screamed, cried, and kicked wildly, blind with anger as he punched Nick in the back, flailing around like a captured animal. Calleigh had never seen him so angry, he hadn't even been that angry at her after what she did to him in the locker room. She may have been frozen to the spot, but she knew the perfect person to help her out with this situation. He needed someone clear headed and not judgmental about these kinds of things. She picked up her phone and dialed Gil's number, hoping and praying that something like this wouldn't get him or Greg fired, which would only build up the hatred and resentment already growing the seeds of bad feelings planted there. Ryan continued to flail about wildly as Nick ducked and dodged every time Ryan was about to kick him in the face. Nick hadn't seen someone go from mild mannered mode to ass-whooping mode so quickly, but he had a strategy all planned out and it seemed to be working. He'd let Ryan scream, cry, and kick until he wore himself out, which Nick really hoped would be soon. Hodges left Sara to tend to a beaten Greg and began to pick up the pieces of broken dishes, hoping to completely restore the apartment to some facsimile of cleanliness before Greg woke up and saw how destroyed everything was. Calleigh paced back and forth across the apartment's living room, phone pressed to her ear. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four. And finally, she heard the click of someone picking up the phone, as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Mr. Grissom, this is Calleigh Duquesne, we kinda sorta may have ourselves a situation here."

Gil set down his magnifying glass and preserved beetle fossil and furrowed his brow in confusion. "A situation?" This sounded serious, but not like being called out to a scene. His mind began to race with all the terrible things that could happen, or even terrible things that could be happening right now as they spoke. "What kind of a situation?" Calleigh rattled off what her, Nick, Sara, and Hodges had walked in on, and wihout even saying goodbye first, he hung up the phone and dialed Horatio's number. "Lieutenant Caine? We have a big huge problem between Greg and Ryan, meet me in Greg's apartment as soon as you can." He left his phone on the desk and bolted out the door, down one hallway, then down another toward Greg's apartment. He saw Nick holding a limp, shivering, bawling Ryan, who no longer had the energy to fight or even to beg Nick to put him down. Even if Nick did set him on the ground, it would have done Ryan no good, he didn't even have the energy to stand. Gil sat cross legged on the ground and looked up at Nick "Hand him here." Nick nodded and complied and Ryan felt himself being scooped up in the warmest, most forgiving, comforting arms, like his grandfather had, hugging him like he used to be hugged when he was little whenever he fell down and skinned one of his knees. Ryan groaned a gut-wrenching, soul shattering wail into Grissom's shoulder, as the older man rubbed up and down his back. "It's okay Ryan, it's okay. I'm here. It's Grissom, shhh, it's okay Ryan. Everything's going to be alright. We'll get you moved tonight, okay?" Ryan couldn't do more than lay there in Grissom's arms and sob, even as Calleigh knelt down and stroked his hair. She looked up and saw Alexx, Horatio, and Eric, each of them following suit to Calleigh's idea and kneeling to comfort the wailing, exhausted, angry, hurt, and wounded little boy that was sobbing uncontrollably into Grissom's shoulder.

Ryan sobbed and sobbed as hard as he could. His throat closed up, his chest and back heaved heavily, and his rib cage felt like it was being crushed under the weight of what he had done. He was awful, terrible, frightening and monstrous, in his own eyes. He had leapt onto Greg and attacked him like a mountain lion attacks campers, just springing onto his body and pummeling him with both fists, not thinking of the consequences the way he usually did, just fueled by a very terrible instinct to lash out at his abuser. He felt like a dog who had been kicked one too many times, and then unexpectedly rips out it's owner's throat. He could take Greg not loving him. He could take that Greg didn't want to be connected physically with him, he could even get over Greg wanting nothing from him, but he simply could not let go of the fact that Greg had used him. He made Ryan feel like shit, made him cry all day, worried sick that he had fucked up everything with the man he now knew he loved and wanted so very much to be with, only to turn around and tell Ryan that it was all an act, a sick, twisted, horrible mindfuck. He played with Ryan's heart, his brain, his emotions, made him question who he was, what he believed, turned his whole life upside down, and doing so because he COULD do it, and for no other reason than that. Ryan grabbed two firm fistfulls of Grissom's shirt, wailing continuously into his shoulder as Grissom stook up and carried him down the hall to his own apartment. He would get the details from Ryan later on what exactly sent him flying into a total rage, but for now, Ryan needed to be somewhere where he didn't feel threatened. He opened his apartment door, let Calleigh in so she could drop off Ryan's suitcase and sat down on the couch, Ryan shivering and still crying in his arms. This was going to be one hell of a morning, and Grissom was glad that the swing shift needed extra hours and everyone was getting at least one day off. He couldn't go to work that night even if he had wanted to, he'd be exhausted from the long day he still had ahead of him.

_Chapter Six is finally done!!!! Phew I know it's angsty and sad, but please send reviews :)_


	7. The Higher You Dream,The Harder You Fall

Getting To Know You

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or plot things from either show, CBS does. Ryan's dream in italics!_

Chapter 7

Ryan had finally cried himself to sleep, and as bad as he knew it sounded, Grissom was a little thankful. It hurt to hear that soul-crushing wailing, especially coming from a grown man who was nothing but a wounded little boy inside, crushed and hurt from whatever it was that Greg had done to him. It must have been something completely terrible to shatter someone's spirit so thoroughly, and Grissom wasn't sure the both of them could work together anymore, but they were going to have to try, depsite the fact that Greg had obviously wronged Ryan in a very big way. It had been decided that neither one was going to get fired, but there was going to be unspeakable tension, hopefully something that could be worked out, both were valuable members of two very different teams and no one wanted to see either one go. Gil continued to hold Ryan and stroke his back, being careful around obvious welts and scratches that he could feel through the light cloth of his shirt, opting to run his large, soft hands down Ryan's spine. Love could be so cruel sometimes, it almost didn't seem fair, and certainly didn't make sense to Gil. The moment he saw Ryan walk into the crime lab, he knew Ryan and Greg would complement each other, fit together, like two halves to a whole. Instead, it proved to Grissom once again that he knew nothing about matters of the heart, Ryan and Greg were obviously a volatile pair, like an active volcano, threatening to explode any second whenever they were around. He and Sara were petty much the same way, both relationships ended very badly, and Gil completely understood how Ryan felt right at this very moment, he just wished that unlike himself and Sara, that Ryan and Greg could reconcile and fall back in love, now matter how unlikely it seemed.

Ryan curled up into Gil's arms and nuzzled his nose into the warm, soft shirt around him. He pictured his ideal surroundings all around him at that very moment, longing for it to be his reality. A cozy little beach cabana, long flowy, sheer white drapes, a great ocean view and breeze, and him lying there in Greg's arms. He could almost feel those baby soft curls in his hands, see himself running his long, slender fingers through Greg's sexy unruly hair. He could see Greg rolling him onto his back, crawling on top of him and taking Ryan's lips between his, content to stay in their little corner of the world and make love until they were both too exhausted to move. He could feel the warm breeze on his face, in his hair, could almost really feel those lips he'd fallen in love with pressing against his, feel the sunlight spill onto his skin, as everything became warm and bright, cozy, inviting and special. Then he opened his eyes. Cold, dark, no breeze, no sunlight spilling in from open drapes. The blinds and curtains were closed tight, it was dark and ominous, no sun, no ocean, and saddest of all, no Greg. Tears spilled onto his face again as he remembered the horrible events of the night previous, once again feeling his chest heave as he couldn't control the wave of grief, sadness, and lonliness wash over him completely, as his sobbing picked up right where it had left off.

Gil looked down, feeling Ryan shaking and heaving as his eyes welled up with tears, letting out another groan of anguish. He felt arms wrap tight around him, felt his hair being stroked and heard a low, comforting voice telling him that everything was alright. It didn't matter who was holding him, it wasn't Greg, all he wanted was his Greg to tell him he didn't mean any of it, to apologize, to hold him, to kiss him, to stroke his face and tell him he loved him with all his heart. No matter how badly he hurt right at this moment, he would always want his Greg, even though Greg had only really been his for one day, but up until that fight in the lab, it had been the most glorious day of Ryan's entire life. He felt the passion from Greg's lips course through his veins, becoming a part of him forever, as much a part of his entire being as his own very soul, only to have his first love-at-first-sight experience tear him to pieces, scarring him worse than any nailgun could. He opened his eyes completely, and his own green eyes were met with the most piercing ocean blue orbs he had ever seen in his entire life, it almost took his breath away. He hadn't felt like this ever, not since he had gazed into his Greg's warm, deep chocolate eyes, however, there was no malice or harshness in these sea blue eyes that were locked with his, just concern, comfort, everything Ryan needed right now. He couldn't let himself fall in love again, not after Greg, but he could get lost in the eyes that were staring back at him. Dark hair weathered with grey, smooth skin, the most amazing hands that Ryan had ever felt on his body, other than Greg's of course. The memories of Greg flooded his brain and he couldn't stop the tears from flowing once again. Gil adjusted his glasses and wiped the tears from Ryan's face. Whatever Greg did, it was killing him, and Gil felt he needed a break.He'd talk to Horatio about this, but he was certain it'd be a good idea. Ryan would be taken off duty and the rest of these next few weeks in Vegas would be Ryan's vacation time. It'd give him enough time to get his head on straight and hopefully get over Greg.

Ryan nuzzled his face into Gil's hand and squeezed him tight, never wanting to let go. He needed something, someone to hold on to after Greg had ripped out his soul and broken his heart so completely, it was the only thing keeping him from breaking down even more than he already did. Gil picked him up and placed him on the side of the bed that had been empty for so long. The side of the bed that used to be occupied by Sara Sidle, but now sat undisturbed, cold and lonely, a stinging reminder of how putting work before everyone and everything else had cost him the love of his life. He layed down next to Ryan and slipped his arms around the younger man's waist, enjoying the feel of another warm body next to him, even though that's all Ryan was, a space filler for an empty part of his bed that still smelled like Sara. Ryan curled up to Gil, wanting so much for this to be the solution to his problem, but the second he closed his eyes, it was no longer Gil's arms he was in. He could see Greg looking down at him, the most tender loving expression in his eyes as he stroked Ryan's hair and kissed his face all over. He drifted into a nice, warm, dream as he lay there in Gil Grissom's arms, slipping out of consciousness and into his dreamlike state. He writhed in Gil's arms, settling his head on Gil's shoulder, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

_Greg ran his fingers through Ryan's hair, kissing his forehead gently with his soft, full lips, making Ryan awake with a smile. They were in Miami, living on the beach in a small house, sunlight streaming in through the open window as the ocean breeze blew Greg's curls into his face. Ryan smiled up at him and pushed his lover's unruly blonde locks out of his eyes, and leaned up to give him a kiss. Greg smiled and continued to play with Ryan's baby soft brown hair, kissing from his lips up to his forehead, making Ryan shiver in delight. "It's nice here... I'm glad I moved." Greg smiled and stretched out like a giant housecat, before settling back into cuddling position with Ryan, the love of his life. He loved Ryan, it was obvious, it shone on his face, especially in those warm, brown eyes that Ryan melted into. Greg's love for Ryan was everywhere, on his face, in his eyes, in the way he kissed Ryan's lips, the way he held him, the way they made love, which was Ryan's absolute favorite. He ran his fingers down Greg's chest, kissing along his jawline and running his fingers through Greg's hair, something he loved to do with someone he loved more than life itself. Greg smiled and pushed Ryan away a little "no no, sweetie. The baby will be up soon, and I don't want to start something we can't finish." _

_Baby? He and Greg had a baby? He padded out of the bedroom and into the room right across the hall. A yellow room with Winnie the Pooh and blue trim, a lot of sunlight, and a white crib. Ryan couldn't believe it, it was everything he had ever wanted, he had Greg, he had a beach house, he had ocean breezes and sunlight, and he even had the most adorable baby he'd ever laid eyes on. He gripped the side of the crib to peer over the side, to look at the child, and looked instead down at his hand. A ring... on his left ring finger. He was married? How could he be married, yet live in a beach house with Greg and a baby? Greg's arms wrapped around him from behind, and he kissed his neck, nuzzling his nose into the space behind Ryan's ear. "Mmmmm hello baby." he smiled and then scowled as he heard his phone ring. "Ugh, this is ridiculous. It's supposed to be our day off, hold on baby." He put the phone to his ear and spoke softly as to not wake the baby. "Greg Wolfe.." Greg Wolfe? Wait a second. Ryan paused for a second and sat down in the rocking chair near the crib. He was living with Greg, he had a ring on his finger, he had a baby, Greg's last name was Wolfe... Ryan's eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across his face. He couldn't believe this was real. He and Greg were married, this was their house, that was their baby, it was everything he had ever wanted and then some. He looked up as Greg continued to talk on the phone. "No, H... I ...I can't help you with paperwork today, remember? It's my day to spend with Ryan and Parker... Ryan hasn't gotten to spend any time with me and the baby and it's family day. I'm sorry. Call Delko he'll do it." _

_Parker...Parker Wolfe was their baby, and he was the most gorgeous baby ever. He looked just like Greg, soft blonde curls, big brown eyes and all, and he felt absolutely perfect in Ryan's arms, it was all so perfect he wanted to cry. This is one of the moments Ryan lived for, it was just a shame that he didn't remember anything when he woke up, then again, he never was very useful in the morning, although he had no idea how he could forget his life was perfect. He gently kissed Parker's forehead, peeking out of the corner of his eye and seeing Greg's face light up in a huge bright smile. He loved Greg's smile, it brightened his entire face, and it made Ryan feel complete whenever Greg smiled like that. Greg hung up the phone, and wrapped his arms around his husband yet again, also giving their baby a gentle kiss. Their little family was amazing, Ryan couldn't believe it was real but it was. He felt everything, from the sunlight to the breeze to the feel of Parker in his arms, it was all so real, it couldn't be anything but real, and he was glad. That whole fight business, him beating the hell out of Greg, and them falling out of love with one another, that had to be a horrible horrible nightmare. It was a horrible horrible nightmare, and Ryan wanted to forget all about it, and just hold his husband and his baby forever and ever and ever. Ryan took the baby into the living room, curled up on the couch and held his son in his arms, Greg not far behind him, plopping down next to him and laying his head on Ryan's shoulder. "You looked confused this morning baby...something wrong?"_

_Ryan shook his head and smiled. "Nope... just had a really intense nightmare." Greg's eyebrow shot up in curiosity, making Ryan laugh. He always loved it when Greg did that, it was cute. Ryan told him everything, all the details of the horrible dream he'd had, and Greg kissed up and down the side of his face. "You should have known that was a dream, baby, there's no way in the world you'd be ... you know, turned on by me messing up your room," Greg poked Ryan in the side and giggled teasingly, "Mr. Anal Retentive." Ryan gave him a mock annoyed look and kissed his lips, gazing down once again at the perfect little boy in his arms. "I can't believe this is real... he's so perfect. You're so perfect... everything... it's so perfect." Greg took Ryan's face in his hands and nuzzled his nose. "No... YOU are perfect. I love you" Ryan smiled and curled up to Greg feeling Greg's amazing lips brush against his yet again, before both of them went back to fawning over the baby. Greg smiled and nipped gently at Ryan's ear, whispering softly again. "I mean it, with all my heart. I love you." _

Ryan squeezed Gil again, big huge smile on his face, nuzzling his jawline. "I love you too." Gil's eyebrow shot up in confusion, and looked down at Ryan. Where the hell did that come from? He must be dreaming about Greg. He stroked Ryan's hair yet again as a saddened expression overtook his features. Yes, Ryan looked happier than he had the entire time he was in Vegas, he was smiling genuinely and was completely relaxed, but Gil knew that would go away the moment he opened his eyes and realized he wasn't with Greg. He'd be even more devastated, his subconscious was only building his hopes up in the fantasy world, only to have reality crash in and push him to a farther fall, it happened to him too. He had the most amazing dreams about Sara, he was happy, he was relaxed, and his dreams were so real it even convinced him, but when he woke up, he realized all too clearly that yet again, he was alone. He didn't have Sara like he dreamed, he'd never have Sara again, and it was the most painful reminder of his lonliness that Gil had ever experienced. It was absolutely heartbreaking to see someone who was supposed to be young and idealistic going through the same torture he was, and it was even more heartbreaking to realize there was nothing he could do to help. He was too close to the problem, just as jaded, cynical and depressed as Ryan was, he'd be of no help at all. All he could do is hold Ryan and wait for the tears to start flowing again, just like he knew they would. He pressed his face into Ryan's hair, breathing in the scent of Ryan's shampoo, enjoying as much human contact as he could possibly get, also trying to provide some comfort for the man in his arms.

Ryan was just about to tell Greg just how much he loved him, when his eyes opened. Yet again, he was in the dark, ominous creepy apartment with the bug decorations, and it was Grissom holding him and not Greg. There was no beach house, there was no marriage, there was no sunlight, there was no Greg, there was no ocean breeze, there was no great view of Miami, and there definitely was no baby. Ryan's eyes yet again filled with tears, just like Gil predicted and the wound in his heart was opened up all over again. Gil stroked his hair and held him as tight as he possibly could. "I know how you feel... I felt exactly the same way when the only woman I ever cared about just walked out of my life." Ryan looked confused. Grissom couldn't possibly know he was in love with Greg, no one knew. "It's obvious how much you care about Greg, how much you love him... you even said so in your sleep. I don't know what exactly happened between the two of you that caused such a violent and explosive reaction, but... I know it's hard." Grissom was tearing up, drops of rain spilling out of those amazing blue eyes. He knew how Ryan felt, he could relate, they were connected, even though it was surrounded by a bunch of sorrow, and Ryan couldn't help but be weak in the knees at this unusual display of vulnerability. He brushed away Grissom's tears and was now the one comforting him instead of the other way around. Ryan was falling all over again, not knowing what was going to happen, knowing it was going to be one sided, and still not caring either way. He had to get over Greg. He had to. And Grissom had to get over Sara, although he wasn't quite sure if he would ever make it to that point. His heart was broken into a million little pieces. He buried his head into Ryan's shoulder, and for the first time in his entire life, Gil Grissom allowed himself to cry.

_OOOO! A Twist. How will this work out? You're going to have to wait for me to write another chapter. Will it be Gil or Greg in Ryan's life? Honestly, I don't know, I just make it up as I go along :) Review please!!!!_


	8. Dancing In Distress

Getting To Know You

_Disclaimer: I own neither characters nor plot things from either show, CBS does!_

Chapter 8

Ryan sat in front of Grissom's desk, gazing around at his collection of more weird bugs, and weird stuff in jars. Horatio was on one side of him, Gil was on the other, this was the moment he knew was coming. It tore him up inside, first he had lost his Greg, now he was about to lose his job. He shouldn't have ever come here, he should have offered to stay behind and help out the swing shift, or to stay behind and do lab work. Agreeing to come here had cost Ryan everything he held close to him, his identity, his beliefs, his heart, his soul, and now his job, and it was all Greg Sanders' fault. He didn't care if he never saw Greg again, not after what he did. Sure he'd be in a lot of pain, he'd always miss him, he'd always love him, but Greg was a horrible person, emotionally taxing, always willing to take but never to give. Ryan couldn't live like that, he couldn't keep giving the way he always did and then keep getting nothing in return, it was draining him mentally and physically. He hadn't been able to really sleep that day at Grissom's, where he was now temporarily living, he just stayed up, sobbing and moaning into Gil's chest, and it was obvious how little he'd rested, he looked like hell. His hair was a complete and total wreck, his clothes were still wrinkled, he had dark circles under his eyes, and his skin seemed to be permanently tear-stained, eyes puffy. Gil sat on the edge of his desk and pat Ryan on the shoulder. "First of all, we want you to know that you're not getting fired." Ryan breathed a sigh of relief, letting out this time tears of thanks. If he lost his job, he didn't know if he could go on. "But, for the rest of the time you're here, you're off duty. It's vacation time, Mr. Wolfe, you'll be staying with me so we can make sure you're alright." Ryan shook and quivered his lips, looking up at Gil with the same extreme sadness Gil had seen the past few days. "I...I can't take a break..can't go on vacation...work...work is all I have. If I can't keep working on this case...I'll...I'll have nothing left." Tears spilled down his face and Gil looked over at Horatio "Excuse us for a second, Lieutenant, I got this. This is my area." Horatio nodded and filed out of the room, stopping at the window for a moment to look at Ryan sitting there, shaking and crying. He was quite a wreck indeed.

Gil got up and closed the blinds before pulling Ryan into his chest. "You're young. Don't let work take over your whole existence. You have a whole lot of world to see, a whole lot of other things to do in your life... Don't end up like me. If you store your misery away, and you focus your entire life on work, one day, you'll be damned near sixty, and wake up realizing that work really is all you have. You'll have nothing left if you keep doing this Ryan. A vacation would be good for you. You can't help the victims if you can't even help yourself. You need time to recuperate. I'm serious Ryan, even if it is just lying around my apartment all day, take the time off, heal yourself before heading home. It'll do you more good than you think." Ryan continued to cry and sob into Gil, something he was getting used to the more and more they lived together. "I can't have time to think...I just can't... If I do... I don't know if I can go on." Gil nodded. When Sara had left him, that was exactly what he did, proclaim that time to think was bad and just push through the pain by ignoring it and focusing on work. Him and Ryan were much the same person inside, both striving so hard to get through any kind of pain by being completely consumed by the job. Even though he didn't agree with Ryan personally, thinking he really did need the time off, he decided to let Ryan work. If he were Ryan, that's what he would want, just to work, work, and continue to work, and to be left alone, consumed in the job, so numb you can't feel the pain anymore. Gil nodded again thoughtfully and pushed up his glasses before settling his hands again on Ryan's back. "You can stay, but if Horatio or I see you having any difficulty because of this problem, you're going on vacation, no objections." Ryan gazed up at him and smiled for the first time in the past two days. "I'll be fine, Grissom... I promise," and he wiped his eyes, straightened his hair and walked out of Gil's office, preparing himself for the long day of work ahead of him. Fuck Greg, he didn't need him, he didn't even need to think of him, he had work to do.

Greg sat in the break room, pretending to be consumed by the cup he was staring into of ramen noodles, but thinking of something entirely different. His face hurt, especailly his nose and eye, but in all fairness he knew he deserved it. He had said horrible things that weren't even remotely true, he'd lost his opportunity to make love to Ryan, he acted like a complete and total asshole, and now he was paying the price. He'd never forget the look on Ryan's face as he sat on the bed that night while Greg said all those horrible things to him, and he didn't even know why he did it to begin with. Ryan wanted to be with him, to show him he cared, to make love to him and he just pushed him away, just like he'd pushed away everyone else that was even remotely attached. His eyes were wet with tears as he thought about the way Ryan looked on top of him, nothing but love in his eyes, when he told Greg he'd wanted to make love. Nick sat down next to Greg and gently wrapped his arm around Greg's shoulders, pulling him into a cuddle as Greg could no longer maintain his composure. "Good God, Greggo, what in the hell did you do to that boy?" Nick's voice even if it was bringing up something almost too painful to talk about, was warm and soothing, like honey. "I ...I did something so bad that if I told anyone, they'd never like me again. Everyone would hate me." Tears continued to spill out of Greg's big brown eyes as he sat there, fully contemplating what had happened. It was all his fault, and he was surprised Ryan didn't do any worse than a broken nose and a few bruises. He deserved a lot worse, he did a lot worse, he couldn't have hurt Ryan anymore than he did than if he had gone over there and stabbed him. Nick ran his big, long fingers through Greg's hair and layed his forehead against Greg's. "No one will hate you. I won't hate you." Greg sobbed as he told Nick, in great detail what he had done, the horrible, horrible thing he had done to Ryan Wolfe. "I didn't mean it, I didn't mean any of it. I ...I don't know why I wanted to hurt him."

Nick shook his head, not in hatred, but something much, much worse. In disappointment. "Oh Greggo, how could you do somethin' like that?" Ryan walked past the break room, finally mustering up the courage to go into the lab, and he looked in the window, he never ever should have looked in the window. There Greg sat, in the arms of that Nick guy, and Ryan's heart sank to the soles of his feet. Greg hadn't loved him, he'd never loved him. He was just stringing him along, all the while probably with that Nick guy. He was just some amusing brand new toy for Greg to play with and then rip apart, and Ryan sped down the hall, fueled by fury and disbelief. Calleigh was walking in the opposite direction and saw Ryan's face as reddened as it was the night Nick had pulled him off of Greg, he was walking with purpose, obviously very upset. "Ryan?" she turned around and power-walked after him. "Ryan? Ryan Wolfe? Ryan Wolfe! Oh my God, you know I can't run in heels. Ryan! Slow down! Ryan! Ryan!" She finally caught up to him, cutting him off and blocking his path at the end of the hall, outside the locker room doors and wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck. "What's wrong sugar pie?" Ryan wiped the tears from his eyes and wrapped his long, slender arms around Calleigh's waist, burying his head in a pillow of soft, blonde hair. "Nothing's wrong anymore, Cal, I'm fine. I'm...I'm fine. I promise." She rubbed the back of his neck softly, curling her fingers into his soft hair and holding Ryan as close to her as she possibly could. "It's alright honey, whatever it is, it'll be alright. I promise. We'll go home in a couple of weeks, you and I will have a nice dinner, I'll even take you to your favorite restaurant and we'll forget all about this place and everyone in it. Sound good?" Ryan lifted his head from her shoulder and lay his forehead against hers. "I don't want to forget everyone... just him. And yeah, that...that sounds pretty awesome actually." Calleigh smiled and wiped his eyes, glad in the fact that she had made him smile, even if only for a moment, and reminded him that this pain he was going through would definitely not last forever. "It'll all be over soon. You have a life on the other side of the country, honey. All those miles will be in between you and this and you won't ever have to deal with it again. And if he upsets you again like that, I'll be more than happy to remind him that I have a gun." Ryan chuckled and kissed Calleigh's forehead. "Thanks Cal..." he looked down at his watch and smiled "I have work to do, we'll talk about this later." He pecked Calleigh on the cheek and walked away, never knowing what he did to that woman every time he smiled at her.

He eventually made it through the day, only because he and Greg hadn't seen each other, not on purpose, but simply by his good graces of luck and random chance. He clocked out and grabbed his things from the locker room, stealing little glances and smiles at Calleigh, being his usual, playful, sweet self. He was going to get over Greg, it wasn't going to bring him down anymore, it wasn't going to kill him, he'd be just fine. He pulled into the parking spot right next to Grissom's car and got out, making his way up the stairs and to his temporary home. He opened the door warily, afraid of what he might find, and couldn't help but chuckle to himself at Gil in his beekeeping hat, tending to his honeybee farm in the big glass aquarium. "Oh wow, that's...wow. You look beautiful." Ryan couldn't help but chuckle again as Gil flashed him a look that was mixed between annoyance and a smile. "You don't have to tell me that, I know I am." He looked down and smiled, satisfied in hearing his temporary roommate genuinely laugh. Ryan took out all the clothes that had been stuffed into his suitcase, redid his laundry and stood in the living room, in only boxers while he ironed everything he owned. Even if Greg had been a total disaster, this was something he could control, and he intended to regain a sense of who he used to be before this whole mess began.

Grissom looked up as he shut the lid on the aquarium, lifting the net from his hat and looking at Ryan puzzlingly. "You iron your socks and underwear?" Grissom was pretty anal retentive at times and not even he ironed his socks and underwear. Even more curious, Ryan was safety pinning his socks together in perfect little pairs, also something Gil probably couldn't be bothered to do. "Yeah. I ...I have OCD...my laundry has been seriously bugging me, but I just didn't have the energy to do anything about it...until now." He looked up and smiled, safety pin secured between his teeth, as he carefully and meticulously lined up his socks to perfectly fit on top of the other, pinning them together and setting them with all his other nice, neat perfect socks. "So what exactly do you plan on doing with all those bees?" Gil looked at the tank thoughtfully with a furrowed brow and sighed. "I would release them back into the wild, but they probably don't know how to gather pollen on their own to feed the hive. I have made them so dependent upon me that they're more housebees than honeybees. It's a shame, I should have set them free years ago, before the new ones were hatched." He pat the lid lovingly and stood next to Ryan, watching him, fascinated by him and his routine, like some kind of interesting new bug he'd never seen before. Ryan turned to him with a thoughtful look on his face, like he was pondering the mysteries of the universe, his deep green eyes shining like blades of grass. "Do you dance?"

Gil was a bit taken aback by such a weird and random question. He can't recall the last time he actually danced, even though he certainly knew how, and he wasn't also quite sure where Ryan was going with this. Besides, he had plans for later and Ryan couldn't be worn out from dancing. "Yes, on occasion, I do dance. More formal waltzing than anything else... I don't do anything exceptionally modern, I'm afraid." Ryan smiled and took him by the hand, leading him around the ironing board and into the big spacious area in Gil's living room. "I don't do modern either, I just...wanted to dance." Gil turned on Mozart and felt Ryan's arms slip around his waist as they began to dance around the living room, not so much in a waltz, more like a slow dance shared between couples on their honeymoon or something. Their foreheads pressed together, and Ryan felt his cheeks blushing in a deep shade of pink. If he could have nights just like this for the next few weeks, he was certain he wouldn't even remember what Greg did, or even Greg himself, and he'd have something to look back on fondly when he wanted to remember this trip. Grissom however, was not thoroughly in the moment the way Ryan was. His hands slid up Ryan's slender sides, but it wasn't Ryan he was picturing. He could see himself dancing with Sara, her bright smile shining up at him, her big brown eyes full of sheer joy, he always remembered the way Sara loved to dance with him around the apartment. His face broke out into a huge smile as he pictured the way Sara's gorgeous slender body fit in his arms, meshing against his own.

Ryan saw the way Gil smiled, his eyes closed, stroking Ryan's sides and back, and Ryan felt his face getting warmer and warmer. He tried to convince himself that this wasn't another Greg situation... he wasn't going to dive right in, as much as he wanted to, Gil Grissom was a caring, giving, amazing person, not a rebound. He liked Gil too much to treat him the way Greg had treated Ryan. He wanted to take things slow, develop a friendship first, otherwise it would crash and burn in disaster the way it had before. Grissom awoke from his little daydream and smiled, hearing a knock at the door. He peeked out of the blinds and smiled at Ryan. "Go into the bedroom, I'll be there in a minute." Ryan's eyes lit up, hoping for something completely unrealistic, not sex exactly, but to be cuddled, held and kissed the way Greg used to cuddle and kiss him, and he nodded and closed the door behind him as Horatio showed up, a firm grip on Greg's collar not letting him run away. The younger man looked like he wanted to cry, scream, kick and run away, he looked like he couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be less than here. Horatio smiled and took off his shades with one hand. "Well, I got half the problem right here and I assume you got the other half. That bedroom door locks from the outside with the key you said?" Grissom nodded and stepped out of the way, letting Horatio and Greg into his apartment. Greg didn't have time to protest, Gil threw open the bedroom door and Horatio tossed him inside like he didn't weigh a thing. Both of the older gentelmen sat on the couch, ready to pull them apart if it exploded, but both hoping it would be resolved before the day was over. Greg walked around the room warily, unsure of what he would find in there.His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he saw Ryan laying on the bed, hands behind his head, gazing up at the cieling, looking like a small child waiting for Christmas to hurry up and come. Greg didn't know what to do, so he took off his shoes, his socks, folded his pants over the desk chair, removed his shirt and decided to lie back on the large warm bed next to Ryan. Ryan rolled over, his face full of contentment and excitement soon turning into one of pain, anguish and horror. "You... what ...what the fuck are YOU doing here?" Tears spilled out of his eyes before he even felt the urge to cry.

Greg wrapped his arms around Ryan's quivering body. Horatio and Gil had to have known this wasn't going to go well, even Greg knew this wasn't going to go well. "I... I think you deserve to know the truth." He wiped the tears from Ryan's cheeks, an act he unfortunately was all too familiar with, and he hated knowing more than anything that he was the cause of those tears he was now wiping away. "Those things I said... about using you, and calling you pathetic...I didn't mean it." Ryan pushed him away and dialed Calleigh's number. "I'm not speaking to you, go the fuck away." Calleigh picked up her phone and heard Ryan in distress, odd since he had been doing so well that day, almost back to his normal self, a little wounded, but smiling through the pain."Ryan? Ryan? It's Calleigh, what is it babe?" Ryan wiped away tears, lamp in one hand, phone in the other, ready to toss the former at Greg if he came any closer. "Calleigh you need to get down here... you need to come here now, because Greg is in here and I can't open the door." Calleigh knew this had to be Horatio and Gil's doing, but they should have given Ryan a little more time to prepare himself and not just toss him into a situation that was going to put a whole bunch of unnecessary stress. He had to be sat down, prepared to see Greg, otherwise he was going to freak out, just like he was doing now. "I'll be there in a minute, don't hurt him, they still need him. You already broke his nose, calm down honey, just...just calm down." Greg grabbed the phone out of Ryan's hand and hung up on Calleigh. "Ryan, we're going to talk... you can freak out all you want, you can hit me, you can do whatever it is you're thinking about doing... but at least give me the chance to explain?" Ryan sat down on the bed and put the lamp back on the bedside table, crossed his arms and wiped away his tears. "I'd get to talking if I were you, because you've got five minutes."

_I don't know if this chapter is any good or not, I've been writing in all these weird twists and turns but hopefully I can get back to the main plot! Please Review!_


	9. Forgiveness and Consumation

Getting To Know You

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or plot things from CSI: or CSI: Miami, CBS Does! I've tortured you enough, you've been waiting for 8 whole chapters to get slash! There will be slash! The song in this chapter is "Fade Into You" by Mazzy Star, if you would like to check that out while you're reading ;) _

Chapter 9

Ryan sat on the edge of the bed, jaw clenched, muscles stiff, awaiting this explanation that Greg Sanders absolutely, definitely owed him, even though he really did not want to hear it right now. He wanted to be so mad at Greg for what he did, what he said, how he made him feel, but he saw Greg's tear-stained face and he wanted so much to hold him, even though he knew Greg didn't deserve the love Ryan felt for him. Greg knelt down on the ground, laying his head on Ryan's knee, trying to hold himself together long enough to tell Ryan what on Earth had been going on. His voice shook, his lips trembled, and he tried to save himself in the eyes of Ryan Wolfe before it was way too late, hopefully, the truth would be good enough. "I...I purposefully pushed you away from me. I said all those terrible things, I, I egged you on to hit me...on purpose." His eyes continued to dampen with tears as he tried to explain why he did what he did in the most logical way he could, which to him, didn't seem very logical at all. "I ... I did it because you're leaving. And I'd rather push you away than have you leave me. I've been left more times than I can count, and it's always way too painful.I knew if we started something up, I'd see you off at the airport, you'd go back to Miami and forget all about me, I wouldn't even so much as get a phone call ever again. I don't think you're clingy, or pathetic, or any of those other things I said, if that's true about either one of us, it's me, not you. I just...I can't deal with you leaving me, so I thought if I was a complete and total asshole, you'd be mad at me, and I wouldn't have to ...I wouldn't have to go to the airport and watch you walk away from me. I don't think I could do it. I've been rejected more than anyone else I'm sure... Sara rejected me, Nick rejected me, every girl I tried to date in high school and college rejected me, Ryan, I don't think I can take much more... and when you told me you wanted to make love to me, it scared the hell out of me... it meant I'd commit myself to someone and something only to be left behind yet again." Ryan looked down, he had been stroking Greg's hair without even realizing it. He couldn't hate Greg anymore, he was terrified of the exact same things, he just dove right into the deep emotions he was feeling without actually talking to Greg first, without assessing whether there was going to be a problem. He was bad about that.

"I'm sorry I hit you." That's all Ryan could think of to say as he stood to his feet, taking Greg's hands in his, and helping him onto the bed, pulling him into his arms. "Greg if you had just told me... I...I wouldn't have ...I wouldn't have done that. I wouldn't have thrown things at you, I wouldn't have hit you, I wouldn't have yelled at you, I wouldn't...I wouldn't have so readily abandoned you. If it's me leaving you're afraid of, come with me, Greg. We could go to Miami together, live on the beach, you could go surfing, we could work the day shift together and have a normal frickin' sleep schedule." He lovingly brushed Greg's tears away as Greg laughed at his little joke. He loved to see Greg's big beautiful smile, and he lifted up Greg's chin so he could see it more clearly. "God these past couple of days have sucked... but you know what? It won't be like this forever, Greg. You'll love Miami, I just know it... and if you move, you won't ever ever ever have to worry about me leaving you. I'll be right there." He was smiling at the thought but Greg certainly wasn't. Leave Vegas? All his friends? Those people had become his family, and Ryan made it sound so easy to just pack up and leave everything he loved. Sure he had been thinking about moving back to San Francisco, but all the way to Florida? He'd have to think about that. "I'll let you know at the end of these next few weeks if ...if I'm moving or not."

Ryan nodded and pulled Greg closer, closing his eyes and burying his face in Greg's baby soft curls, breathing in the scent of Greg's shampoo. He hadn't smelled that since they'd taken the nap together, the first time Ryan had held him in his arms, it was a smell he would never forget as long as he lived. "I can't say...in one hundred percent confidence that I love you, we haven't known each other long enough to make that judgment just yet, but I care about you more than I have cared about anyone else for as long as I can remember. I just don't want it to end like this, so soon before it really has time to start. It just...the long distance thing wouldn't be fair to either one of us, and it wouldn't be fair for us to be together while I'm here and end it before I leave. I just want to make you happy Greg. The only problem is I don't know how." He traced Greg's smooth, gorgeous jawline with his finger, desiring to finally make everything between he and Greg absolutely perfect again. the way it had been when they were lying in each others' arms. Ryan leaned in closer to Greg's face, lips slightly parted, trembling with anticipation to feel Greg on them once more. Gently placing his hands on either side of Greg's neck, he tilted his head, seeing Greg's lips part, his eyelashes flutter and his cheeks turn adorably blushy. Ryan felt his lips slide gently over Greg's own, taking Greg's plump, soft bottom lip into his mouth to softly suck on. Greg moaned in almost a whisper, feeling Ryan's teeth softly graze his lip, sucking on it, tasting it, making it feel like their lips belonged together, two mouths melting together into one perfect kiss. Ryan moved both hands up to Greg's hair, running his hands through it, gently tugging on it, making Greg whimper needily for him, finding himself doing the same as Greg's hands slipped into his own brown locks, both of them gasping for air, but not wanting to stop kissing long enough to take any in.

Ryan pulled his lips away, rolling Greg onto his back, kissing down to his neck and feeling himself harden in his boxers as the man of his dreams, his love, his Greg audibly sucked in air. Greg's back arched under Ryan's hands, which traveled slowly down his chest and onto his stomach, making Greg more certain than ever that he wanted to make love, right here, right now. He gasped again as Ryan's hand traveled into his boxers, those long, lithe, fingers exploring his length, making Greg harder under his touch as Ryan gripped it firmly, kissing down his neck, down his chest, stopping to suck softly on the tantalizing circles of pink flesh, now growing stiff under Ryan's tongue. Greg moaned for his Ryan, lifting his hips upward, whimpering because he could feel Ryan's hand on his aching erection, yet was not being stroked. Ryan smiled and nibbled his way onto Greg's stomach, kissing all over his gorgeous washboard abs, still gripping Greg, enjoying how hard he was getting as he moved his way down, nuzzling his nose in the soft little trail of hair leading into Greg's boxers. He let go of Greg long enough to slip his lover out of the boxers, the annoying pieces of cloth that was covering and getting in the way of what he wanted most. He stopped of course to fold them, remove his own clothing, then fold those, and then finally proceeded to go back to where he left off. His fist went right back to Greg's base, nuzzling up his thigh, ready to do what he wanted to do a long time ago, as he traced his tongue along the underside of Greg's erection, causing Greg to moan Ryan's name as he grabbed a gentle fistful of hair. He felt Ryan's warm, soft wet tongue sliding all over him, making Greg feel like he was melting into the warmth of Ryan's mouth, gasping for air and grasping the sheets as Ryan sank his mouth down as far as it would possibly go, moving his fist away and grabbing ahold of Greg's hips. Greg's eyes closed, his skin flushed as he began to sweat, enjoying the feel of Ryan's mouth moving up, down, then up again, pleasing Greg with the soft suction being applied. He moved his hand to the back of Ryan's head, weaving his fingers through the thick brown hair, pushing Ryan down every time he came back up, thrusting his hips upward, moaning deep from within as he felt himself slide into Ryan's throat.

Gil and Horatio sat on the couch with Calleigh, who was still insistent on going in there, even though they heard noises that indicated that both parties involved might like to be alone. Calleigh however, as stubborn as she was, told them Ryan called her and he needed her and she was going in there whether they liked it or not. Horatio lowered his head and smiled, knowing that Gil trying to reason her was not going to work. "Calleigh, you don't understand. They've reconciled, trust me, they're in there doing things I'm going to have to burn my sheets for. So unless you want to see Ryan and Greg having an intimate moment, you will sit right here and wait for them to finish." Calleigh's mouth immediately shut, she got a glass and ran to the door. "Well if you won't let me see it, I'm at least going to hear for myself. And Mr. Grissom, you'll be sorry if you're lying to me and something's wrong with Ryan in there." Gil smiled, took off his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt, eyebrow raised as he settled them back onto his face. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." He sat on the couch next to Horatio, both of them shaking their heads at all the completely unnecessary fights everyone had been having, Greg and Ryan especially. Horatio cleaned his sunglasses and chuckled to himself. "They fell in love, broke up, attempted to make up, stayed broken up and now they're in there sullying your sheets. It's never a dull moment here is it, Grissom?" Gil couldn't help but laugh. Never a dull moment was a complete and total understatement, between all the dramas piled up between everyone just on night shift, himself included, he began to wish for a dull moment to happen some time soon and give him a break.

Greg's hips thrust wildly, his throat closed up too tight to moan, losing himself into the total body-numbing orgasm that Ryan had brought him to, it was like nothing he had ever felt before in his entire life, and something he was sure no one else could repeat again. Ryan's lips held on for the ride, not wanting to let go of Greg until he had gotten every last drop from him, getting a chance to taste Greg completely. He drained Greg thoroughly, taking from him until he could not possibly give anymore, enjoying the warmth spilling into his lips, savoring the sweet yet salty taste of Greg for as long as he possibly could. After laying there panting for a few minutes, desperate to catch his breath, Greg grabbed him under his arms and pulled Ryan on top of him, eager to taste himself on those intoxicating lips. His tongue gently parted Ryan's pout, softly sliding over Ryan's tongue tasting the sweet mixture of salt and oranges. Ryan Wolfe always tasted like oranges.Greg opened the drawer to Gil's nightstand, praying desperately that Gil still had a bottle of lube stashed away somewhere, even if it was made back when dinosaurs roamed the Earth, anything would be suitable. Sure enough, at the bottom of the drawer under a stack of papers, an old car insurance bill, an even older packet of gum, old prescription glasses, a couple of rocks with bugs in them, and a rubber band ball, Greg found a small bottle of personal lubricant, suitable enough for his current needs. He handed the bottle to Ryan who burst into a childish fit of giggles. Greg tilted his head and raised his eyebrow, curious as to what Ryan found so amusing. He was cute when he laughed, his perfect white teeth sparkled, his long dark lashes framing his gorgeous emerald eyes that Greg had fallen madly for. "What? What is it? C'mon Ryan, share with the group, I want to know what's funny too." Ryan wiped tears from his eyes that had been pushed out by laughter, continuing to giggle as Greg leaned over to kiss down the side of his face. "Gil has cherry flavored lube."

Greg was really glad he hadn't been drinking anything at the moment, he was sure he would have spit it all over Ryan, not meaning to of course, however nearly choked on his own saliva. Ryan pat his back gently, laughing softly to himself as Greg managed to stop coughing. "It's okay baby...breathe honey, breathe. Eesh. Sara must not be the adventurous type, this bottle is almost completely full...ah well, more for us." He pulled Greg down until the tips of their noses softly touched. Greg smiled and bit his lip, nuzzling his nose into Ryan's and blushing feverishly, feeling the warmth of Ryan's hands softly massage his scalp as he once again ran his hands through Greg's wild unmanageable hair. Ryan closed his eyes and concentrated on nothing but the feeling of his Greg on top of him, nuzzling their noses together softly, Greg batting his eyelashes against Ryan's cheek, his hands stationed at his hip bones, stroking them with his thumbs, begging to be allowed to go further without really saying a word at all. Ryan brushed his lips against Greg's, not stopping long enough to completely kiss him, but enjoying the rush he got whenever he felt Greg's lips anywhere near his own, it sent his head spinning and his heart racing and he didn't mind at all, not one bit. He gasped for air as Greg reached down between his legs, softly caressing the soft undercurve of Ryan's adorable ass, feeling the soft whispers of touches against his skin, touches unlike any he had ever felt in his whole life, making him tremble with not only the anticipation of Greg's touch, but the fear of the unknown that was to come next. Greg grabbed his arms, rolled himself onto his back, taking Ryan with him, smiling as Ryan eased into his position on top, smiling and continuing to nuzzle Greg's nose with his own, enjoying every touch the two of them shared, acutely aware soft romantic music was being played from the living room. Gil was either trying to be a moodsetter or putting something on to drown out the noise of Greg and Ryan's love making. Either way, Greg didn't care. He layed back and enjoyed Ryan's hands travelling up and down his body, pleasantly surprised when Ryan turned his gorgeous mouth to Greg's ear, the breath alone caused Greg's spine to tingle all over, feeling himself blush all over his entire body as Ryan softly sang into his ear.

_I want to hold the hand inside you  
I want to take a breath thats true  
I look to you and I see nothing  
I look to you to see the truth  
You live your life  
You go in shadows  
Youll come apart and youll go black  
Some kind of night into your darkness  
Colors your eyes with whats not there._

Fade into you  
Strange you never knew  
Fade into you  
I think its strange you never knew

Greg didn't even know Ryan could sing or that he even knew the words, but couldn't help but break into a wide, toothy grin. This was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for him, and he relished in Ryan's hopeless romanticism, basking in the warmth of his blush as Ryan softly whispered a song he'd heard a thousand times coming from Dr. Woods' exam room, yet had never sang before, his voice low and melodic, washing over Greg like one of those gorgeous waves he imagined lapping on the shore of Miami Beach, warm and soothing, like a favorite t-shirt or an old blanket. Greg bit his lip as he felt Ryan slowly circle his entrance with the pad of his index finger, rubbing gently and steadily, not quite ready to dive right in and take Greg completely, but applying just enough contact to make Greg harden once more and feel his body shiver with excitement. He arched his back and gripped Ryan's shoulders, losing himself in the feeling of Ryan stroking gently with the tips of his fingers, the feel of Ryan's lips against his ear, the sound of Ryan's low, melancholy voice filled with more passion and beauty than any song Greg had ever heard before. "Oh God, Ryan..." he whispered, writhing under his lover, gasping for breath when Ryan paused his serenade to suck on Greg's earlobe, kiss down his neck and along his jawline. This was the way it was supposed to be, this love thing he had never been good at before. It was like a story in a romance movie, Greg had found his Prince Charming, a happily ever after that he could finally call his own, no longer saddened by all the other times love had eluded him, because it was with him right here, right now, he could feel it.

_A strangers light comes on slowly  
A strangers heart without a home  
You put your hands into your head  
And then smiles cover your heart_

Fade into you  
Strange you never knew...

Greg moaned loudly for his Ryan as he felt the warmth and wetness of Ryan's lubricant soaked fingers sliding inside him, exploring every bit of him slowly, letting Greg take his time to adjust to Ryan's presence. He gripped Ryan's shoulders as hard as he possibly could, arching his back as high as it would go as Ryan softly and slowly massaged him with his fingers, pleasuring Greg in ways he didn't know Ryan would ever be capable of . He felt Ryan's supple lips kissing down his neck, causing his eyes to flutter open, meeting and locking into the two dazzling emeralds staring back at him. It was the deepest connection he had ever felt, their eyes gazing into each other, never wavering to blink or look away, content completely in getting lost in one another, staring into each other's souls as they felt their naked flesh pressing against each other, desperate for as much contact from their partner as they could possibly get. Ryan slowly slid his fingers out of Greg, crawling back up his lover's body, kissing his way up, meeting Greg's lips in a frenzied passion, losing himself completely in Greg's mouth and eyes, still opened and never looking away just like his own. He loved to kiss Greg with his eyes open, to watch Greg's warm honey brown eyes while he explored the warm wet mouth tangled up with his, he had never felt closer to another human being than he did when he was staring into Greg's eyes while they kissed and made love. Ryan gently slid Greg's legs onto his shoulders, wanting to look into those gorgeous eyes staring up at him while they became intimate for the first time. Greg got a puzzled look on his face as his brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you doing that for? Why don't you just turn me over on all fours?" Greg ran his thumb along Ryan's jawline, feeling the small bit of stubble scratch softly against his skin, still staring into those beautiful forest green eyes. Ryan was a weird one, yes, but he would not have him any other way, he was perfect just as is, he was his Ryan and that was all that ever really mattered. That is all that ever would matter. Ryan kissed Greg's lips and placed his hands on the bed, on either side of Greg and whispered into his ear. "I want to watch your eyes while we make love." Greg was taken aback by how romantic Ryan was, his eyes glowing with desire, never wanting to look away from him, his own eyes not wanting to look away either. He simply nodded and gripped Ryan's shoulders tightly, preparing himself for Ryan to enter his body and make love to him the way two people in love should make love.

_...Fade into you  
I think its strange you never knew  
_

Greg gasped for air and dug his claws into Ryan's skin as he felt Ryan slowly enter him, something he had been waiting for since he had first snuggled up into Ryan's arms, felt Ryan's skin against his, since their lips had first pressed together in that passionate kiss in the car. His back shot upwards and Ryan put his hand underneath, softly stroking Greg's spine as he slowly thrust inside him, enjoying the softness of Greg's skin against his fingertips, his skin smooth like fine silk, taut against his slender frame. "Oh God, Ryan!" Greg yelled out, his nails going deeper and deeper into Ryan's skin, his hips writhing, his eyes wide open and mouth agape as Ryan moved inside him, massaging him deeply, pleasuring him thoroughly. Calleigh's glass dropped to the floor, shattering in millions of tiny little pieces, scattered on the ground like sharp little diamonds, as she spun around, facial features mixed in confusion and horror. "Gil I think they're...they're..." She couldn't finish her sentence before Gil and Horatio rushed over there to catch her as her eyes rolled back in her head and she dropped to the floor like a limp ragdoll, sprawled out like Sleeping Beauty in a bed of broken glass. It wasn't so much the shock of Ryan having sex with another man that caused Calleigh to hit the floor in a dead faint, that was only part of it. Her hopes and dreams of having Ryan to call her own were dashed, she'd lost him forever, never telling him how she felt, and now she was going to have to live with that while she was near him every day in the lab. She knew as soon as Ryan got to Miami that it wouldn't be the end of him and Greg. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair, that while Greg was nearly all the way across the country, he'd still have ahold of Ryan's love and affection, even as she stood right there by him. She might as well be invisible, a repeat of a very lonely history for Calleigh, she'd been invisible to Speedle too, never getting another chance to tell him how much she really cared. She'd just have to deal with it when she woke up, she was always good at dealing with the pain. She'd just need another drink.

_  
Fade into you  
Strange you never knew  
Fade into you...  
_

Greg moaned and howled in pleasure as Ryan sped up his thrusts, causing the warmth and friction that Greg was longing for, their bodies dripping with sweat, Ryan's face and hair damp, his brown locks clinging to his forehead, sweat dripping onto Greg's heaving chest as he continued to slide in and out of his lover, his body aching to release the tension building deep within him. He lay his damp forehead against Greg's, one hand running through the blonde, damp curls at the back of Greg's head, the other still underneath, on his back, stroking the damp sweaty skin gently, his eyes still locked with Greg's. His expression softened, his breathing became labored as he continued to thrust, his eyes glowed with more intensity than Greg had ever seen before, Ryan looked absolutely beautiful, glistening and panting on top of him, looking like he was going to explode inside of him any minute. Ryan whimpered and grazed his lips against Greg's, his voice barely coming out in a whisper. "Greg, I love you." His eyes never looked away, even as Greg grabbed either side of his face and kissed him passionately. Greg had waited his entire life to hear those words from another human being and know undoubtedly and unquestionably that it truly meant something. Ryan's gaze never wavered, he stared directly into Greg's the entire time, he was serious, and Greg knew it. He was loved, completely, thoroughly, unconditionally for who he was and not what he could give. It was everything he had ever wanted or ever would want again, the love of Ryan Wolfe, it was as if someone had found the missing piece to a puzzle he'd been working on all his life and could never figure out. "I love you Ryan Wolfe... I...I... love you so much." He groaned as Ryan gave one last deep thrust inside him, spilling warm liquid deep within Greg, feeling Greg also explode with desire, his salty fluid mixing in with the sweat already running down his stomach. Ryan groaned loudly in both pleasure and exhaustion, collapsing on top of his Greg, gasping for air like a fish out of water, soaked to the core with sweat. He slid down, resting his head against Greg's chest, hearing his racing heartbeat, comforted by Greg's arms slipping around him and rubbing his back. "I love you Greg." His eyes finally closed and before he knew it, Ryan Wolfe was fast asleep in Greg Sanders' arms, his hair being stroked and his back being rubbed. "I love you too Ryan." Greg smiled and gave Ryan one last squeeze as his heavy eyelids closed, his mind drifting off into a deep rest that was well deserved. He was the happiest he had ever been in a long time, the happiest he probably ever would be. He let his body succumb to sleep as his mind began to wonder whether or not he'd like the weather in Florida.

_I think its strange you never knew  
I think its strange you never knew..._

_Ta Da! The end of chapter 9! I gave you slash AND I have stopped torturing Greg finally, it's time to torture someone new for the next couple of chapters! Will he really move? Wait for Chapter ten, and Review por favor:) Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, you've really helped me out bunches and bunches with this story!_


	10. Coffee, Jeans, and Final Decisions

Getting To Know You

_Disclaimer: I own no plot things or characters from CSI or CSI:Miami, CBS does. Onto Chapter Ten!_

Chapter 10

Ryan awoke, feeling the warmth of Greg's arms around him, the smooth skin of Greg's chest against his face, and the soft pads of Greg's fingertips running up and down his spine. He nuzzled his nose into Greg's skin, laying there with eyes closed, a huge smile on his face as he felt Greg nuzzle him back, burying his face in his hair as he kissed the top of Ryan's head. This was more perfect than any dream he could have ever had, this was real, even though he almost couldn't believe it. He and his Greg had made love last night, they were no longer angry with one another, the fight was over, and now there could be the real relationship Ryan wanted badly, maybe even a life together. He hadn't meant for "I love you" just to spill out of his mouth while he and Greg were having sex, but he wasn't sorry he'd said it or even slightly ashamed or embarrassed. He hadn't been sure how he'd felt about Greg, in love or not, until the moment they had shared their bodies with one another, when their eyes locked and didn't let go. He loved his Greg more than life itself, and for the first time ever, the best part, as far as Ryan was concerned, he was loved back. Greg had said "I love you Ryan Wolfe," as plainly and clearly as he possibly could, there could be no mistake that Greg Sanders was his, only his, for as long as Ryan could possibly hold on to him. Greg's fingers threaded through Ryan's hair, still a little damp from last night's festivities, unruly and wild, a deep chocolate brown mop of bed head that Greg absolutely loved. He'd never seen Ryan when he first woke up, and if this was any indication to how he looked all the time, Greg wouldn't mind waking up to Ryan for the rest of his life. He kissed the top of Ryan's head once more, feeling Ryan lift his head, smiling as his Ryan's amazing pine green eyes met his own. "Good morning baby"

Baby... the term of endearment made Ryan's ears blush with delight. He, Ryan Wolfe, was Greg Sanders' baby, and he hoped he always would be, from this moment on until he drew his very last breath on this Earth. "Good morning yourself, gorgeous. You sleep okay?" Greg nodded and lifted his hands, rubbing his eyes like a small child when they first wake up, yawning and stretching underneath his lover. Ryan smiled and kissed Greg's chest, wrapping his arms around him as he stretched. "Mmm... I know what Greg wants. Greg wants coffee." He laughed as Greg's eyes lit up at the mention of coffee, and Ryan sat up, swung his legs over the side of the bed, finally motivating himself to get up and opened the bedroom door, still too sleepy to remember he was not in the apartment he and Greg shared, intent on making coffee for his baby. Catherine, Sara, Warrick, Nick and Grissom were eating breakfast at Gil's rather than IHop the way they usually did, instead, waiting and hoping to see a sign that this whole mess was going to turn out alright, sitting at the table, and having a relatively uneventful morning. Uneventful until Ryan Wolfe walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, completely stark naked and walking toward the coffee pot. He poured Greg a cup of coffee, stretched his arms over his head, yawned, and walked back into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Sara stared down at her plate, an embarrassed blush on her face, Nick and Warrick looked away, Grissom was too absorbed in his morning paper to notice, or at least pretending to be, and Catherine was the only one left to say something to break the awkward silence. "It's a pity Greg's got ahold of him, he's packing quite a bit of heat." Nick shuddered at Catherine's guttural comment and sipped his coffee thoughtfully. " I don't even like my doctor back there during prostate exam time, there's no way in hell...man, that's gotta be like sitting on a lead pipe." Sara choked on her orange juice, most of it coming out of her nose, leaving her gasping for air and choking. Grissom pat her on the back, waving his paper to fan her as she finally regained her composure. "Nick, could you... you know, NOT, say things like that while I'm drinking something. Gah, now everything smells like orange. Oh God it burns!" Everyone had a small chuckle at Sara's expense before settling back to their breakfast, Nick and Warrick scarred permanently a little, knowing more about the new person they were working with than they ever really wanted to know.

Ryan handed Greg his coffee and settled into bed next to him, kissing his lips. "Mmmm here you go baby." Greg sipped it, contemplating for a second before spitting it back into the cup, his face holding an expression of pure disgust, like he had just swallowed a bug. "That stuff is garbage. Blegh," he shuddered a little as Ryan chuckled, pulling Greg close to him, kissing his face and wrapping his arms around him. "As much as I have talked about coffee with every single one of them, you think they would have learned a little something. Folgers? Are you kidding? Once you've had Blue Hawaiian that stuff tastes like slop. Ugh... I have to do everything around here." Ryan buried his face in Greg's hair, trying to control his laughter as Greg continued to rant, a very adorable expression of annoyance and anger on his gorgeous baby face, he was cute when he was annoyed, something he would never tell Greg for fear of being the one Greg was annoyed at. Ryan decided to change the subject, hoping he could get Greg enthusiastic about something. "You know, I've never had Blue Hawaiian before, what's it like?" Greg sat up, giving Ryan a shocked look, like he'd just said he'd never ridden a bike or gone ice skating. "NEVER? You've NEVER had Blue Hawaiian? Oh no, I don't think so. Get dressed, we're going to our apartment, it's relatively clean... we can clean together after we have coffee." He nuzzled their noses again in another Eskimo kiss as Ryan beamed. They were going to clean together, which to Ryan, was better than any date Greg Sanders could pay for. He pictured what their future might be like as they were getting dressed, hoping one day they could make every one of his little day dreams come true. Going grocery shopping together at the local markets by the beach, doing laundry together, cleaning the house together, decorating a baby room together, he was so lost in thought, he didn't even hear Greg ask him if he was ready to leave. He stood there with his hands in his pockets, a bright smile on his face as he stared at the floor.

Greg smiled, he knew Ryan hadn't heard a word he said, he was daydreaming about something, off in his own little world that was miles away from this one. He looked so adorable, Greg almost didn't want to walk over there and disturb him, however, they had coffee to drink and an apartment to clean, even though he himself was a little preoccupied. He wished he knew what was going on in Ryan's head, if he was thinking about golden retrievers, cheesy Christmas photo cards and PTA Meetings the way he was, which was silly, Greg reminded himself. Their relationship had quite a rocky start, they'd only been officially together for a few hours since they'd made love last night, there was no reason to be thinking of a gay Leave It To Beaver scenario yet, even if Ryan Wolfe did make a damn good housewife. He tip-toed behind Ryan, slipping his arms around his waist and kissing his shoulder. "Penny for your thoughts?" Ryan smiled and grabbed Greg's hands as he turned around and scooped Greg up in his arms, kissing his cheek and nuzzling Greg's jawline. "If I had a penny for every time I thought of you, I wouldn't have to work for the county anymore." He grabbed Greg's hand, lacing their fingers together and gave him one last kiss. "I've got all my stuff packed. Come on, baby. Let's go home." Home. Greg beamed and took his lover's hand, saying goodbye to everyone before stepping into the hallway and walking back toward his... no, their apartment. At least until they went to what was to become their permanent home, to Miami.

Ryan walked into the apartment with his suitcase, the apartment he hadn't been in since Nick had pulled him off Greg. It looked horrible. Cabinet doors off the hinges, sitting in a neat pile, broken glass jutting out of overstuffed garbage bags, a small blood stain on the carpet where Greg lay as Ryan pummeled him in the face, a whole bunch of bad memories lived here. He turned away so Greg wouldn't see his face as tears spilled over his cheeks, feeling a small bit of comfort as Greg's arms slid around his waist and his lips softly kissed the back of Ryan's neck. Greg slowly turned Ryan to face him and wrapped his arms around him tight, stroking his back and kissing the side of his face. "It's okay Ryan... it's okay. Everything that happened... is in the past. It doesn't exist anymore. All we have right now is your love for me and mine for you, none of what happened that night even matters anymore. Let's just put it behind us?" He smiled as a small smirk etched itself onto Ryan's gorgeous lips as he nodded and wiped the tears away. "Now for that cup of coffee, I can't believe you've never had Blue Hawaiian. Ugh. That's just...That's just wrong." Ryan laughed and set his suitcase into his room, still a complete and total wreck from the last time he left it. He stood at the door taking in the sight of the bedsheets crumpled on the floor, a blanket of papers covering the floor and the mattress, books in disarray. He jumped, startled as Greg kissed his ear and settled his hands into Ryan's front pockets. "I don't know what you think you're doing putting your stuff in here, our room is that way. Oh, and jumpy much? Geez, baby, it's just me." Ryan smiled and rolled his eyes. Greg was irritating... Greg was really irritating. Greg was irritating and he couldn't ever ever ever get enough of it. He grabbed the handle of his suitcase and opened the door to their bedroom, shocked at what he saw. "Jesus Christ, Greg, we didn't even fight in here and it looks like a bomb went off! What the hell do you do in here? Play with fireworks? Tell me that's not your underoos on the cieling fan." Greg smiled and poked Ryan's cheek playfully. "Underoos? What are you? Five?" Ryan glared at Greg out of the corner of his eye, but he wasn't serious in the slightest, the smile gave it away. "Aren't you supposed to be making coffee, Gregory Sanders?" He blushed as Greg's lips met his own, a small peck on the lips, but still a kiss that could send Ryan over the edge.

"Why yes I am Ryan Wolfe. Come on. You. Me. Kitchen. Now." He smiled and hooked his fingers into Ryan's belt loops, pulling him toward the kitchen, giving him soft little pecks on the lips as he pulled down two metal coffee travel mugs. Ryan had broken all his coffee cups, but luckily these two had survived the fight. He poured just the perfect amount into Ryan's cup and handed it to him. "Now, you taste that and tell me it's not like an orgasm in your mouth." Ryan was about to drink from his cup when he had to set his cup down on the counter, grab Greg around the waist and giggle into his shoulder. Greg smiled and rolled his eyes. Ryan was childish...Ryan was really childish. Ryan was childish and he was in love with every last bit of it. He glared at Ryan out of the corner of his eye, but he wasn't serious, not one bit, the smile and the blush on his cheeks gave it away "Just drink it, or it's going to get cold and then it's not going to be any good, and I'll be mad at you for wasting it." Ryan kissed his shoulder and took the cup into his hands, softly letting the warm liquid slide between his lips, over his tongue. That was it. The taste on Greg's lips that drove him wild every time Greg's mouth came in contact with his own. He moaned a distinct "mmmm" into the cup, closing his eyes. Drinking this stuff was like an intense open-mouth kiss with Greg, like the one they had in the locker room, the several they had last night as they made love, he couldn't get enough, it was liquid ecstasy, fueling his brain as it flooded with fond memories of his Greg. Greg smiled at Ryan, who obviously was agreeing with him that this stuff was the best in the world, and he let his fingertip trace down Ryan's shirt over his chest, his stomach, and then Greg looked down. His lips pursed into a straight line, his cheeks puffed up, his eyes watered. He could not laugh. He should not laugh. Ryan's jeans, normally tight anyway, could not conceal the tell-tale bulge, he was as hard as stone and he didn't even know it. Greg let out a small giggle, his fingertip tracing the outline of Ryan's stiff erection. "You're not supposed to enjoy it THAT much."

Ryan blushed and set down his coffee cup. "I uh...I ... I... um. Hi." Greg laughed into his shoulder, continuing to let his fingertips lazily dance over Ryan's jeans, listening to Ryan struggle a bit for air, the way he did last night as he collapsed onto Greg's sweat-soaked body, the way he did when he first entered Greg. "I shouldn't think about that," Greg told himself, "I'm trying to get him riled up, not me." Ryan grew harder and harder as Greg softly traced his shape with the very tip of his index finger, teasing him, begging him to open his jeans and let him in. "Two could play that game", Ryan thought as he smiled to himself, dropping his hand down onto Greg's stomach, past the waist of Greg's jeans, softly letting his hand glide over Greg, already feeling the beginnings of a hard on, causing him to go harder under the soft whisper of a touch from Greg's teasing fingertip. Ryan smiled and bit his lip, content to throw his head back and let Greg stroke him over his jeans, any kind of touch sent him into a wild frenzy, it didn't matter where, it didn't even have to be directly on his skin. He felt his hand being pulled off of Greg's crotch, his fingers lacing with Greg's own as Greg kissed his shoulder, down, down onto his chest. Ryan sucked in air and whimpered. "Damnit, Greg," he thought to himself, "you have no idea what you do to me." A loud, throaty moan escaped Ryan as he felt the soft, gentle suction from Greg's mouth on his nipple. When did he lose his shirt? He couldn't remember, he couldn't care less, he wanted to stay in the moment and be with Greg, right here, right now. He raised Greg's hand, still laced into his own to his mouth, nibbling lovingly on Greg's soft little fingertips, shuddering in anticipation as he felt Greg go down, down, down onto his stomach, licking his abs, kneeling in front of him, his face bearing a naughty smirk as he looked up at Ryan, who looked absolutely gorgeous. Head thrown back, eyes closed, lashes fluttering, mouth open slightly, now sucking on Greg's fingertips, letting out low little moans for his Greg whenever he did something Ryan liked. Greg went down, down, down onto Ryan's jeans, kissing the straining erection over the blue cotton denim fibers that made up Ryan's tight, ass-hugging, bulge-showing jeans that Greg was in love with. "If only Ryan could wear those every day," he thought with a smirk, picturing Ryan's gorgeous posterior that Greg couldn't help staring at when he walked. Those jeans hugged Ryan Wolfe in all the right places, and Greg couldn't help but get fully hard thinking about it. His mouth opened, the tip of his tongue tracing over the tent in Ryan's pants, allowing him to feel the warmth of Greg's mouth but not the contact, not just yet.

Greg couldn't fight the urge to taste Ryan anymore, as his nervous hands fumbled with Ryan's button and zipper. He pushed Ryan back to lean against the counter as he slowly slid Ryan's jeans down, expecting to find those irresistable, tight in all the right places boxer briefs that Ryan liked to wear, pleasantly surprised however to find nothing at all, save Ryan's bare smooth skin, underneath Greg's favorite pair of jeans. He was eager, giddy like a schoolchild, wanting to get Ryan out of those pants as fast as he possibly could, like a child ripping the wrapping paper off a birthday present. He was so ready for this, licking his lips, mouth opening to take Ryan in, when his phone rang. Grissom. Fuck. "Yo," the same informal way he answered the phone, no matter who it was, something that irritated Ryan Wolfe to no end, even if it was hopelessly adorable. "Greg, we need to get back to the lab, Archie said he found something interesting that might crack our case. So get off the floor and tell Ryan to pull up his jeans..." Greg spun around in horror as he stared out the window. Catherine, Sara, Nick, Warrick, and Grissom all smiling and waving, like they'd seen the whole thing, which they probably had. Why, why, why had he not remembered to shut the blinds? "...And tell Ryan to drive you two to the lab. Pronto. I mean it, you don't have time to finish." Greg groaned and flipped his phone shut. "We're needed in the lab, baby. Something about the case, Archie found something important." Ryan nodded and pulled his clothes back on, got a blazer out of his suitcase and grabbed up his keys as Greg pulled on a more work appropriate shirt and some shoes, both pausing to make sure the other one looked halfway decent before racing down the stairs toward Ryan's rental car.

Greg sat in the car, staring out the window and watched the scenery go by. If the case was cracked, this meant Ryan was leaving sooner, and also meant he'd have to put in for a transfer sooner if he wanted to leave with Ryan, to leave with him on that plane like he very much so wanted to do. How could he explain this in a way everyone would understand? Everyone would be so upset that he was packing up and chasing after some guy he'd only known for about three days. It was spontaneous, it was strange, it was careless, it was thoroughly nothing but romance and passion. He'd found the love of his life, everything could not be better for them right now, even after all the fighting and yelling and hitting and anger. Relationships that could stand a fight like that did not come along every day, it was special, they were in love, genuinely truly in love, and he couldn't just let him go so easily, especially with the threat of their separation looming nearby, even if he did picture Ryan's departure like the scene from Casablanca, a passionate, Old Hollywood kiss before Ryan was jetting off into the sunset, leaving his beloved behind. "Ryan I'm putting in for a transfer...to Miami." Ryan, without even looking over grabbed Greg's hand, holding it the way they held hands the first time, a smile radiating from his features, his eyes sparkling, his entire face lighting up with an inner warmth. It was obvious he was beaming with happiness, and to Greg he had never looked so beautiful than he did when he was happy, and sure he was leaving everything he loved behind, packing up and heading out into uncharted territory, so to speak, but to Greg it didn't matter. He would go to the ends of the Earth, across the universe, through the gates of Heaven and the fires of Hell just to see Ryan smile like that. He had made his decision, and nothing could make him change his mind now. "Miami, get ready, here comes Greg Sanders," he thought to himself, a smile spreading over his lips as Ryan continued on with the drive.

_Yes! He is moving! There will be more chapters telling you how that goes, even though I wrote more chapters than I had initially intended to, but I have yet to write it, and I can't abandon my story now. Please review, they motivate me to write faster!!! _


	11. Evidence, Love, and Bobby Dawson

Getting To Know You

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, plot things (I keep saying this and I have yet to take anything from the plot, oh well better safe than sorry) from CSI: or CSI:Miami! CBS Does!_

Chapter 11

Calleigh had some significant steam to blow off after that disaster last night. She'd wanted to cry, stay up all night and drink, even though she knew how bad that was, and she knew better, or beat her pillow and curl up in a little miserable ball, but she had work. Work always saw Calleigh Duquesne through even the worst problems, and not even this was as big as some of the other pickles she'd found herself in, usually involving her dad's alcoholism. She breathed a sigh of relief and realized she had fought back the demon to drink, to just give in the way her dad gave in, the way her friend Sara was giving in, that path lead to nothing but sadness and danger, and she couldn't afford any more of that right now. She stepped into the ballistics lab. No one in sight, good. She looked through all the guns the lab had collected over the years, but none of them felt quite as comforting in her hand as her own firearm, a 9 mm., Charlotte, her baby. Sure everyone thought it was silly that she'd had a name for the four firearms, Charlotte, Carrie, Samantha, and Miranda, three of which she privately owned, but over the years, whenever she was sad, angry, frustrated, or upset, her weapons became her best friends, her girls, the only thing giving her solace when she found herself feeling like she had no control. Now was the time for her and Charlotte to bond over her grief of Ryan Wolfe. If she couldn't have him she could at least shoot away his memory, until she felt content enough to once again, be the friend. Nothing more, nothing less. His best friend that he looked through, looked past, looked around, but never looked at, not the way she wanted him to. She slid the protective earmuffs over her ears, put on her goggles and readied Charlotte for a little Ballistics Gel Therapy. "Six Shots Being Fired!" She yelled, warning everyone that it was coming from the lab and someone was not in dire danger. She squeezed off six shots into the big block of gel sitting before her, each time her gun kicking back and releasing the tension building up in her temples, feeling better every time a bullet hit the gel, emptying her gun to relieve her stress. She stood there, concentrating on nothing but the feel of the firearm in her hand, the way the energy pulsed through her body as the gun released the bullet, building a bond between her and the metal. She had never looked more beautiful to the big blue eyes staring at her through the window, no one in the history of the world had looked better than Calleigh Duquesne at that particular moment according to him. He didn't even hear Nick trying to get his attention.

"Bobby? Bobby? BOBBY! Bobby Dawson! Bobby? Bobby? Jesus Christ, have you gone deaf? Bobby! " He wasn't paying one bit of attention and Nick knew it, sulking as he lay his head against the wall in frustration. "Yeah yeah yeah, Bobby, a pretty girl with a gun, we get it, but could you snap out of it for a second? Bobby?...Bobby? Bobb- you know what, never mind." Nick stormed off away from the ballistics lab and into the trace lab, obviously irritated, setting himself up to be mad at Hodges without even realizing it. "You know Nick, if you grew some 40 D's like Miss Duquesne and held a firearm aloft in a sexy pose, I'm sure then you could get Bobby D's attention." Nick just glared at Hodges, annoyed with the both of them, Bobby for ignoring him, Hodges for his smartass comments. "Shut up Hodges, I'm not in the mood right now. Geez, if I didn't know him any better, I'd say Bobby'd been hypnotized or somethin'. All I wanted was to ask him one question, ONE question, damnit, and then he coulda gone back to doin' whatever it was he was doin' over there. Lookin' at her through the lab window like some kinda, I don't know, firearm enthusiast Peeping Tom. " Hodges laughed heartily, running his hands through his hair before pulling on a fresh pair of gloves. "You know what I picture when you said that? Bobby dressed like Elmer Fudd and jerking off." Nick groaned in disgust, laying his head into his folded arms as he leaned over onto the counter of the trace lab, annoyed at Hodges' little giggle, a telling sign that he'd disgusted him on purpose. "I hate you David Hodges. You know that? Sometimes I really hate you. " Hodges laughed and continued working on his sample. "I know Nick, sometimes, I hate you too."

Grissom called all his and Horatio's CSI's into the evidence examination room, looking around the table at the expressions of all that were present, gauging their mood before proceeding. Gil liked reading people before delivering any kind of news, especially the bad news he was about to give everyone that meant more, longer hours, harder work, more careful attention being payed to detail. Catherine sat there, stoic and professional as usual. Warrick, exhausted. Nick, irritated. Sara, distracted by the doodles she was making into her notepad, some kind of flower design. Greg, worried about something, but still smiling. Ryan, practically beaming. Eric Delko, as stoic and professional as Catherine. Calleigh, unbearably bright and cheerful, as usual. Horatio, puzzled. Natalia, distracted by what Sara was doodling in her notepad across the table. Well, that was everyone. "Our case has hit another wall. We tracked down the man in the convenience store surveillance tape Archie found, the guy that left with the victim? He came up clean, his story checks out." Catherine grimaced, Warrick lay his head down onto the table cursing under his breath. Nick, of course, even more irritated than he had been to start with. Sara was still doodling but this time, she was drawing some kind of weird animal to eat and kill her flower, obviously she was upset, he could tell from the look on her face, especially in the rigidity of her defined jaw. Greg breathed, what looked like to Grissom a sigh of relief and he reached over to grasp Ryan's hand, who was still beaming. Eric Delko cursed, not so much under his breath, tossed his pen across the table and rubbed his eyes, knowing full well he'd have to go back into Lake Mead that day. Calleigh still maintained her impenetrable bright, cheery, expression of optimism. Horatio, still puzzled, cleaning his glasses, and Natalia lay her head down on the table, groaning. Well, everyone had taken that well. "Sorry guys. If we all get to work right now, you won't have to stay here for longer than you planned. I'm sure Miami needs their team back, as soon as humanly possible, so let's get to work." Grissom watched as everyone stood, filing out into the hall, all except Greg. "Gris, can I talk to you for a second?"

Grissom nodded and sat down next to Greg, who still looked worried about something. "I want to put in my transfer papers... to um. To Miami... I'd like to leave when Ryan does." Grissom couldn't believe it, he was losing one of his best CSI's to Miami so he could follow Ryan. He took off his glasses and covered his eyes with his hand, obviously confused and frustrated, something that worried Greg even more. "Greg... let me get this straight... you're putting in a transfer?" Greg nodded. "To Miami?" Greg nodded. "Greg I don't understand. I really don't. I'm assuming this is because of Ryan?" Greg sheepishly smiled, nodding yet again. Grissom sighed. One other person in the world who was not about to let their job stand in the way of their love for another person. Greg was going to pack up, leave everything he knew behind, and go be with the love of his life, obviously a spontaneous decision, a decision Grissom wished he himself would be man enough to make. "Well, our entire team will be sorry to see you go, but... I can't tell you what to do. You're a grown man, you seem to be passionate about this decision, so... I'll file the necessary paperwork and get it worked out with Lieutenant Caine. I'm sure he'd love to have you on his team. I assume you'll be working the day shift with Ryan?" Greg smiled and nodded. "Alright. Well, I'll go do that, but don't assume that because you're leaving I want anything less than your best. Go out there and work." Greg thanked him and got up, walking down the hall to work on this case. Gil walked solemnly to his office, sat down at his desk and begin to write up the paperwork for Greg's transfer.

Eric Delko scanned the scenery around Lake Mead, the top of his wetsuit pulled down around his waist, exposing his deep olive skin, rippling over very defined muscles that Sara Sidle could not take her eyes off of. She always had a habit for falling for the pretty ones. Hank, for one, and one time, although she would never admit it, Nick Stokes, hell, even Gil was more defined under his clothing than anyone could have ever imagined. He had nice, defined arms, quite an amazing physique for an older guy. She scowled, crossing her arms, and scolding herself. Now was not the time to be thinking about Gil Grissom, he had made his decision. Work was his first love, and Sara really didn't want to be second fiddle anymore, so she just walked away. Maybe it was better that way, maybe it wasn't, Sara couldn't be entirely sure, but right now, her mind had to be focused on other things. She walked over to Eric and put her hand on his shoulder, he looked back at her and smiled, she smiled back. "Looking forward to going in there, huh?" She laughed softly as Eric smiled and rolled his eyes, turning to her, she now could see how broad his shoulders were, how amazing his chest looked. This was certainly a better view than the one she'd gotten of Greg while they were in the Hazmat shower, she didn't like them scrawny. "Oh yeah, diving into that water is going to be a real treat. I'd ask you to come in with me, just so you could see how enjoyable this is going to be, but ... you're not dive certified." He grinned and pulled on the top of his wetsuit, getting himself ready to go into the water, as Sara walked away, scanning the shore for something they'd missed earlier. She looked up and smiled as Eric dove in, thankful she wasn't dive certified, whatever that meant, she wouldn't be able to concentrate if she was in the water with him, she'd be too busy staring at his body in that wetsuit that left nothing to the imagination. Sara shook herself out of her haze and continued on with her search, eager for him to pop back up out of the water and pull down the top half of his suit again.

Ryan looked around the convenience store, the last place the victim had been seen alive, on his hands and knees desperately searching under the counters for any kind of evidence whatsoever. Greg was not sure what they were doing there, but was amused at the sight of his Ryan crawling across the floor, looking for something, Greg wasn't sure what exactly, but something. "A Ha!" Ryan yelled groping for his kit, which was a little bit out of his reach, grunting in frustration when he couldn't reach it. "Sanders, give me my tweezers, would you?" Greg smiled at Ryan's professionalism, opened Ryan's kit and handed him a pair of tweezers out of it. "You know we're the only ones in here right?" Greg smiled and knelt down next to Ryan, eager to see what he'd discovered. "Yeah yeah, I know, but we're working, it's not professional to call you baby on the job. You know that blonde woman that looked suspicious in that tape? The one standing right behind the victim?" Greg affirmed, wondering where this was going. "I just found a long blonde hair under here... maybe we can match it to the DNA sample we took from under the victim's fingernails?" Ryan was so good at what he did, his memory was simply astounding, and Greg couldn't help but be amazed at how well he did this CSI thing. He wished he could be like that, but sometimes Greg was too focused on the bigger picture, forming hypotheses about the crimes, instead of focusing on the tiny details. Ryan was obviously a tiny detail kind of person, they made a great team. "Hold on..." Ryan sounded curious, like he'd discovered something else. The woman in the tape had dropped something, he'd seen it fall out of her wallet, he was the only one probably who had caught that. "Did you notice the woman drop something out of her wallet in the tape? She didn't even bend down to pick it up?" Greg was amazed, no one had noticed that, not even Grissom or Archie. "I just found her driver's license, our suspect has a name. We can probably get a few prints off this, maybe ask Mandy to match those up with the unknowns we found on the victims wallet. Hand me some evidence bags, please." Greg looked at his Ryan in amazement, nodded and handed him what he needed. Ryan sat up and dusted himself off, shuddering. This floor was filthy. "We need to get this stuff back to the lab, come on." He stood, grabbed his kit and headed out the door, smiling at Greg.

Calleigh was digging around the shores of Lake Mead, on her hands and knees, desperately trying to find the gun that put those bullet holes in the tourist, just in case it wasn't in the water. This was the thirtieth hole she had dug today in this sand, annoyed a little that the granules were being trapped under her nails and it'd be hell to clean them out. However, dirty nails were just a part of her job and she needed that gun, if it was in the water it might not fire properly, it'd be damaged and she'd never get a good test shot off of it. "Come on gun, be in the dirt. I don't want to have to clean you after you've been sittin' in the bottom of that nasty lake. Come on, you gotta be here somewhere. Come out, come out, wherever you are. Sara? You find anything?" Sara shook her head, she too had been digging holes in the sand all day, listening to Calleigh call out to the gun like a lost puppy. She was too weird for words, as far as Sara was concerned, and her southern colloquial phrases irritated her to know end, and she didn't even know why. Calleigh continued to paw through the sand, irritated at the lack of a find. "Well, not in this hole, time to look somewhere else." She dug hole number thirty one, her hand sinking into the dirt, not feeling a thing but sand. All of a sudden, her hand hit metal. "Well, turn me upside down and paint me blue! I think I might have found our weapon!" Her face brightened into a big smile as she pulled the Baretta out of the sand. "Yep, it's even the same caliber, Miss Sara, I believe I have found the murder weapon, but I won't know for sure until I take it to ballistics. I'll have Bobby do a test for me and give me the results. I'll keep you posted." Sara smiled and nodded and Calleigh bagged up the gun carefully, ready to take it to the lab and get her results. Eric popped up out of the water, pulling his mask off his face, onto his forehead and taking out his mouthpiece. "Nothing! Didn't find a single gun, what about you guys?" Calleigh held up the bag and smiled, picked up her kit and headed to her car. She hoped secretly to herself that Bobby would let her fire it, she'd just have to ask sweetly.

Greg had been working nonstop for hours, their daylight turning into dusk, his face showing his exhaustion as he plopped down onto the chair in the breakroom, eager to take his one and only break, and even that was only thirty minutes for dinner. He looked over at the mircrowave at his cup of ramen noodles, spinning around on the rotating plate, hypnotizing almost. Ryan sat down next to him and lay his head on his Greg's shoulder, closing his eyes for a split second, trying to relieve the dryness in those big green orbs. " Tell me you're not eating that," he gestured to the microwave, "Greg, how can you be picky about what coffee you drink, and eat ramen noodles, which is like the Tang of food? I swear to God, that shit goes into space, it's not fit for normal human consumption." Greg got up and walked to the microwave, pulling out his little cup and settling back down next to Ryan, fork in hand. Ryan rolled his eyes and pulled out his dinner he'd picked up from the restaurant across the street. Vegetable Lo Mein noodles, fried rice, two egg rolls. Greg whimpered and stared into Ryan's plastic container, then back up at Ryan, giving him a saddened puppy dog look as Ryan rolled his eyes and smiled, twirling noodles around his fork and holding it up near Greg's mouth, his bottom lip jutting out into a pout. "Open." Greg opened his mouth, his eyes squinting in a slight smile as Ryan began to feed him what was supposed to be his own dinner. Greg set down his ramen noodle cup and curled up to his Ryan, who was still smiling and feeding him. "You think I'd run to the Chinese place and not grab you something too?" He pulled out another container, nuzzling his nose against Greg's, handing the box to him. "I guess since I'm feeding you your dinner, you can feed me mine." Greg kissed Ryan's lips and the two of them enjoyed their small break, their food, and their lover's company.

Calleigh was supposed to be on break, however, she was curious about that gun she was about to bring in. All she was supposed to do was drop it off, head out and grab some dinner, come back, and Bobby should have her results. "Hey there Bobby," she smiled as she peeked her head in the door, her blue eyes meeting his, shining like polished aquamarine jewels, as she stepped inside. "Feel like doing me a big huge favor? And might I add that you look very handsome today?" She grinned as Bobby blushed, running his hand through his sandy blonde curls, smiling right back at her, and she couldn't help but notice how his cute little nose wrinkled as he smiled, which also made his dimples look absolutely adorable. "Well, Miss D, flattery will get you everywhere, so yeah, I can do you that favor, you're first on the list, as a matter of fact." He grinned, standing to take her evidence bag as she held it away from his hand. "Not so fast, Mr. Dawson, I do have one request!" Bobby's eyebrow cocked in curiosity, eyes still fixed on her perfect face. They didn't make girls like that in Oklahoma, not in Bobby Dawson's neck of the woods anyway. He smiled, and crossed his arms, secretly hoping this request she might have would come to him in the form of a dinner invitation. Maybe after that they could turn on the radio, drive out somewhere, make out in his truck, maybe he'd even get to touch those gorgeous, round, huge, perfect sweater puppies underneath her bra.. He bit his lip, eyes wandering to the ground, not listening to a word Calleigh Duquesne said to him. "Bobby? Bobby?" She took his face in her hands and leaned in really close to him, her eyes inches apart from his own, staring into them while he stared at something that seemed to be off in the distance. "Bobby!" He nearly jumped out of his skin, his face turning a dark shade of pink as he realized he'd daydreamed and not heard a thing, he should stop thinking about her ta-ta's probably. Maybe. Yeah, definitely, he should stop thinking about her ta-ta's. "So about that favor? What is it?" He smiled as she stroked his face, half in amusement at his daydreaming, half in annoyance that he'd ignored her when she said it the first time. "I wanna fire the gun, Bobby." He smiled his usual dorky, goofy, idiotic smile, trying to restrain himself, a little embarrassed at himself for having to give his member a pep talk. "Come on, Little Bobby, stay down, stay down. What she said was incredibly, incredibly hot, yes, but not now. Later. Maybe." He nodded and stepped aside, watching her gorgeous backside as she walked toward the firing tank, holding that gun firmly in her hand.. and that ass, oh that ass. It was plump, juicy, like chicken fried steak, his mouth watered, his pants rose, and it was all he could do to restrain himself from his eyes popping out of his head and howling like the wolf in those old cartoons. Normally he hated to be distracted, but oh what a welcome distraction Calleigh Duquesne was.

Ryan finished his dinner and went back to work, asking Mia if he could get his samples done first, and to page him with the results as soon as humanly possible, she nodded, he smiled and ran off without notice, seemingly spontaneous. Mia really hoped he didn't run like that down the hall, today was the day the janitors were supposed to wax. He sped down the hall, slipping a few times, but managing to still sprint to Mandy's lab, handing her the sample in the brown bag with red evidence tape across the top. "Mandy, beautiful beautiful Mandy, please oh please, oh please oh please, process this for me, I think it's a huge break in our case." He smiled and got down on his knees, begging Mandy to do what he wanted. He heard how she operated, she made Nick sing to her every time he wanted something from her, hopefully Ryan on the ground, at her feet, groveling would do the trick. "Tisk, Tisk, Wolfey Wolfe, what would your wife say? He'd be sooooo mad that you're having an affair." Her eyes sparkled behind her glasses and Ryan rolled his eyes, st anding, taking her hands in his as he smiled. "I won't tell if you won't, my darling." She laughed and took the sample out of the package, "Yeah, I'll process it, I'll page you as soon as I'm done." Ryan helped her off of her stool, dipped her and kissed her cheek before leaving the lab, giggling at Greg who was standing across the hallway, arms folded, smiling. "Cheating on me already? Can't say I blame you, I'd cheat on you with Mandy too." Ryan laughed and scooped Greg up in his arms, kissing his cheek, down to his neck and nuzzling his nose in Greg's shoulder. "You would not, Mandy's a sweetheart, and a total hottie yes, but you'd miss the cock, you know it." Greg laughed and kissed his Ryan's ear, glad they could joke around finally. Three days ago, Greg would be hurt, he'd think Ryan was serious, he'd cry, he'd hate Ryan Wolfe with a passion and vow to never speak to him again, but now that had gotten to know who this man really was, it didn't matter what girl Ryan joked around with, he knew that this man was his, completely his, totally his, one hundred percent his, just the way he liked it. Ryan Wolfe was the love of his life, and Greg was now determined more than ever to make Miami his home.

_Ta Da! Chapter 11 is done, no this is not the end of the story, I thought about ending it here, I actually had to rewrite the end of the chapter to make it to where I could right more... Ending it was alright, but there are way too many questions to be answered! What's going to happen to Calleigh and Bobby? What about their case? How will Greg like the move? You'll find out all that stuff if you keep reading as I update, Please Review, I hope you like it!!!_


	12. Fear, Imperfections, and New Beginnings

Getting To Know You

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, no characters, no plot things (because I have finally used something in this chapter to warrant this disclaimer!!!), from either show, CSI: or CSI: Miami, CBS does!_

Chapter 12

Greg clocked out after their long, grueling shift was over, tired, sore all over and ready to go to the apartment he and Ryan shared, intent on packing all the stuff he did not need, after all, their case had a huge huge break in it, thanks to his Ryan, and he'd be leaving around the same time as the Miami team, he hoped. He was scared to death something would go wrong with his paperwork, Horatio wouldn't take him and he'd be left, standing at the airport, with all his stuff, and be told he couldn't go as he watched his Ryan walk away from him. Ryan's arms slipped around his waist, his lips softly kissed the spot on Greg's neck that was their little special spot, and he lay his head on Greg's shoulder. "Baby... you look worried, what's wrong? Talk to me, sweetie, you know I'll try to help if I can." Greg nodded, turned around, and buried his face in Ryan's chest, not even caring that they were still in the locker room.. "I'm scared... that something is going to go wrong with my transfer papers, and I'd be at the airport all excited, only to be told I can't go... and then you'd have to leave without me." Ryan nuzzled his nose into Greg's soft hair, he knew how afraid Greg was of being left behind, but all that really had to be done was payroll had to switch his checks over, and Grissom, Brass, Horatio and Internal Affairs had to authorize Greg's move to the lab in Dade County. The more he thought about it the more frightened he became, after all IAB was getting involved, and they never liked Ryan to begin with, plus rumors still circulated about Miami's lab being dirty, Ryan had been reinstated as a CSI not too terribly long ago, about a year ago, after getting fired, things were complicated. He wasn't sure he really wanted to bring Greg into that, but he did love him, he promised him he would never leave him, and he was going to be a man of his word to his Greg, no matter what the cost.

"Baby, the only problem that could possibly come up is IAB. The Internal Affairs Bureau is a pain in the ass to everyone, they hate me to begin with, but that's got nothing to do with you. And, as far as the payroll getting switched over, that is easy, Grissom, Brass and Horatio will certainly sign off on it... don't worry baby. If they don't let you go, I'm not going. I don't care if I get fired, I'll take a job here before I'd leave without you, I swear on my life, Greg, if they don't take you, they're not taking me." Greg looked up, a little shocked at the deep, meaningful promise Ryan had just given him, a promise he felt like he had been waiting for his whole life. He couldn't stop the radiant smile from taking over his lips as he hugged his Ryan tightly against his own body, kissing his chest, and running his hands down Ryan's back. Ryan smiled, tilting Greg's face up to meet his own. "There's that gorgeous smile... that's what I like to see. Come on baby, let's go home. We've got to get you packed." He kissed Greg's lips, reached into Greg's locker, which he was also sharing, and grabbed up his keys, holding his Greg's hand proudly as they left to go home. Sara peeked around the corner, her face twisting into an expression of confusion. Greg was leaving? As much as she turned him down, gave snide comments whenever he hit on her desperately, Greg was still her friend, and she'd miss him. Did Catherine know about this? Surely she did, Catherine knew everything, where the hell was she anyway? Sara looked down the hall to find Catherine, hoping to tell her a good bit of gossip to a friend, instead, making a bitter, bitter enemy as her body came to a dead halt at the end of the hallway .

There was Catherine, lips pressed against Gil's, his arms wrapped around her. That bastard was kissing that whore the way he used to kiss her, his hands on the small of her back, his face in a smile as Catherine lovingly stroked his jawline as they kissed, open mouthed and everything, right in front of the entire lab, God, and Sara Sidle. Sara turned around and sped away, walking as fast as her long, lanky legs could carry her, she ran face first into Eric Delko, not even feeling him grab her arms or hear him asking her if she was okay. "Sara? Sara? Are you okay? Sara?" Her jaw became rigid, her eyes shrinked into angry slits as she felt Eric's big, muscular arms slip around her slender waist, all the while trying not to cry. She was not going to cry, she would not give Gil Grissom the satisfaction of making her cry, she was not, not now, not ever going to spend one more minute crying over him. Catherine Willows was not her friend, would never be her friend again after she had backstabbed her like this. Catherine may have quit her job, but in the eyes of Sara Sidle, she would always be nothing more than a filthy Vegas stripper. She had tried to sink her claws into Ryan Wolfe, luckily Greg dragged him away from that hot mess before it had become too late. Then when that didn't pan out,she thought about sinking her claws into Eric Delko, hopefully he was smart enough to see her for what she really was, Gil however, stupid, stupid, stupid Gil had just made the second biggest mistake of his entire life. He was nothing more than a customer, whizzing through Catherine's revolving door, and in Sara's mind, that was exactly what he deserved. She looked up at Eric's concerned face, he was stroking her long, layered brown hair with one hand, his other was at her jawline, stroking her clenched lower mandible with his large, soft, smooth thumb. "Hable conmigo Mami, quiero saber si usted está bien."

Her knees buckled a little, her face flushed, his arms wrapped around her tiny little waist, her large brown eyes mixed in passion and confusion as she stared into the chocolate gaze of Eric Delko, this big huge gorgeous Spanish Adonis holding her up as she was barely able to stand. "What did...what did you just say? I've never been good at Spanish." He smiled and held her close to his chest. "I said talk to me Mami, I want to know if you're okay." She grinned, now a little ashamed of her teeth not being as perfect as she would have liked, but unable to contain her happiness. What in the world did Eric Delko see in her? Sara knew she wasn't the most gorgeous girl in the lab, she was lanky, awkward, flat-chested, and tomboyish, but he seemed to not notice any of those things when he looked at her. Whenever she looked into Gil's eyes, half the time she saw judgment, this time, she saw acceptance, something she'd been waiting for for a long time. "I wasn't so good a minute ago, but...I'm great now. I'm...really great. Let's go to breakfast?" Eric smiled and accepted her invitation, glad he could help out a beautiful lady, one who was an understated beauty, like an undiscovered diamond. He'd been with girls that flaunted all their assets before, girls like Natalia and Catherine, it wasn't anything close to what he wanted, they were girls he could have fun with yes, but never girls he could get serious with. They always seemed to strive for perfection, especially in the looks department, and it always drove him crazy, like he wouldn't care about them if they didn't have gorgeous hair and big boobs. Eric was deeper than that, and it always insulted and hurt him when no one seemed to believe that, he wanted someone just as imperfect, emotional, crazy, just as human as he was. Sara was that girl. He relished in Sara's imperfections, her not very shapely body, her gap-toothed smile, her flat chest, he loved it all. She didn't need to flaunt the fact that she was beautiful, she just was, she radiated nothing but beauty, wisdom and strength from the inside out. He could live here, be with her, he'd quit his job, anything to find the happiness he'd always been seeking. Vegas wasn't so bad, it might be a nice change of scenery, away from the beach he had always known, but he didn't think he'd mind if Sara wanted to come with him, not that he thought she would. She was the most amazing person that could have ever lived, she had a young face but a soul that was older than time itself,a brain like an encyclopedia, and a heart he hoped that was big enough, open enough to let him in. Eric shook his head as he waited for her to grab her things. Gil Grissom was an idiot, anyone with a mind to think and eyes to see could tell that from a mile away if they had met the timelessly beautiful, amazingly smart, classically wise Sara Sidle.

Ryan was putting DVD's that Greg had probably never watched, some he'd never even opened, in a box in he and Greg's apartment, thinking to himself about something that seemed a little bit peculiar to him. He couldn't help but notice, randomly, out of the blue as he had time to reflect on the fond times he and Greg had shared together in this apartment while they were packing, that Greg never turned his back to him when his shirt was off. In fact, the one time he'd offered to have his shirt off and his back to Ryan it was dark, Ryan couldn't see even if he had wanted to. He traced along Greg's spine with his fingertips, kissing that little spot on Greg's neck, his hand traveled up Greg's shirt,picking up the hem, attempting to pull it over Greg's head as Greg turned around to face him. "Baby...no." Greg's face looked a little sad as he slipped his arms around Ryan's waist. "I don't want you to see my back." Ryan looked confused as he kissed his Greg's forehead, letting Greg take his hand and lead him to the couch, feeling his lover curl up into his chest as he stroked Greg's hair, wrapping his arms around him and kissing the top of his head. "Awhile back... a few years ago, the lab exploded, Catherine had put something in the fume hood, it reacted badly with something else, everything went boom and um... I was in there when it happened. Glass shattered, I was hurt pretty bad... and um..." he struggled to continue on as tears fell down his face. "I...I have these scars all over my back, I don't let anyone see them, not even in the locker room. I usually go into a stall to change my shirt, or when it's off, I face the person I'm talking to, I don't ever turn around... I'm ...I'm really ashamed of them, they make me feel ugly. I know it's stupid and superficial and I should wear them proudly, because it was something terrible that I survived, but... I can't help but be so insecure. The rest of my body is just fine, I know I didn't tell you this...but I was so relieved when you wanted to make love facing me. My back is just so ugly, I didn't want you to be turned off when you saw it." Ryan stood Greg up, kissing him all over his tear-stained face. "Let me be the judge of that, would you?" Greg nodded and prepared himself for what he was sure was going to be a complete disaster. Just as things could not be more right, this of all things had to come back to haunt him.

Ryan lifted Greg's shirt over his head, slowly turning him around as his lover's back came into full view. Greg had never felt so horrible, so judged, like Ryan's eyes were drilling in disgust into his ugly back. Ryan smiled, he had worried for nothing. Yes, Greg had a multitude of scars back there, but what Ryan saw was something entirely different. Greg's back was beautiful just like the rest of him, pale smooth skin dotted in adorable freckles, the scars not nearly as disfiguring and terrible as Greg made them out to be. He kissed every last one of Greg's scars, all the way down the length of each one of them. He pressed his chest against Greg's back, leaning his head on Greg's gorgeous shoulder, whispering in his ear. "Greg Sanders, shame on you for worrying me like that. You have nothing to be ashamed of, your back is just like the rest of you, gorgeous, perfect, amazing... and you DO have the cutest little freckles everywhere, just like I thought." Greg turned to face him, his face worried but still in a half smile. "You don't think I'm ugly?" Ryan smiled and stroked Greg's mop of blonde curls. "No, hell no, I don't think you're ugly. Greg... If you were perfect, you wouldn't have interested me at all. Your imperfections, your hyperness, your goofiness, your temper, any physical imperfections you think you might have,even your scars..." he touched Greg's back lovingly, tracing one of the worst scars of the bunch tenderly with his fingertip, "...are beautiful to me. Every last part of you is perfect in my eyes. Your back is just fine, just as beautiful as the rest of you, don't you ever be ashamed to show me your back, baby. I love it, every last inch of it, just the way I love you. Are we good? Can we pack?" Greg nodded and smiled. He had never felt so good. Not only did Ryan love him, he even loved all the things that Greg hated about himself, even his back that no longer felt ugly or made him feel ugly. He continued to pack his things, shirtless, his back to Ryan, not feeling uncomfortable in the slightest, not ashamed, not ugly nor awkward. He felt the most normal with his shirt off than he had in a long time. Ryan Wolfe was the best thing that had ever happened to him, without a doubt.

Sara leaned down to read her menu, her brown hair pulled back to be out of her face, she looked up and smiled at Eric Delko, who was smiling back at her, his perfect smile accented by his adorable dimples. She hid her mouth behind her hand, her teeth not as perfect and straight and white as the ones she saw in front of her. Dating to Sara was frustrating, she always felt awkward and weird, out of place, like someone had stuffed a duck in a dress and turned it loose to roam free. Eric took her hand in his, pulling it away from her face. "I love your smile. Don't cover it up." He kissed her hand and with that, Sara instantly felt comfortable, at home, moreso than she ever felt with Grissom, who used to tease her about her boyishness even when she was feeling weird and ugly, something no woman would appreciate. "You love my smile huh? Gap and all?" She looked at him coyly, testing him to make sure he wasn't pulling a Hodges and waiting to be set up for a smartass comment. She had no idea who he was really, they'd made casual small talk as they got to know each other, but she had never spent any quality time with him, but the more she was getting to know him, the more she liked him. It must have been the same with Greg and Ryan, getting to know someone was the hardest part of any human interaction, but once people got past that, it wasn't so terrible anymore. Eric softly squeezed her long, slender, bony hand and smiled. "El espacio y todo." She felt her face blush again, she couldn't help herself, her face turned a deep scarlet whenever Eric Delko spoke Spanish to her. She knew it was silly, stupid and girly to get all weak in the knees when some really really gorgeous guy spoke to her in a Romance language, but even if she was awkward in dresses, flat chested, and hit like a man, damnit, Sara Sidle was still a woman, and she deserved to get a little giddy and foolish every now and then. She took a sip of her iced tea and blinked slowly, her cheeks rosy with excitement and delight. "Care to translate?" Eric Delko laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you don't speak Spanish... um... maybe later I'll tell you, if you're nice." She laughed and playfully smacked his hand, he pretended to be offended, they both giggled like two teenagers out on a date, both blushing and nervous. Sara and Eric enjoyed their breakfast, even if it was just standard IHop food, laughing, smiling at one another, their hands grazing across the table, fingers occasionally stretching out to play with the top of the others' hand. He offered to follow her home, she accepted, and there they stood standing outside her door.

"Well, this is it. My apartment." she smiled as his hands held onto hers. He blushed, smiled again and looked down at his feet. "Yeah, this is you, I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow, then?" She nodded, standing on the tips of her toes to reach her long, skinny arms around his neck, to hug him and kiss his cheek, the perfect ending to a perfect, technically first date, if it could be called a date at all. "I had a great time." She smiled and nuzzled his nose with her own, repeating the cute little gesture of an Eskimo kiss that she'd seen Greg and Ryan do all the time as of late. He nuzzled back, blushing still, his lips meeting her own in a small kiss. Her face was red all over, as his soft, big, pouty lips took her lips into his. The warmth of his mouth made Sara feel like she was on fire, not in necessarily a bad way, in a very very good way. She had never ever ever felt like that, not with Hank, not with Greg that one time they'd made the mistake of sharing a kiss, not even Grissom had ever made her feel like this. "So... I think I've been more than nice Eric... you going to tell me what you said at the restaurant?" He laughed softly, kissing her lips once again. "I said... gap and all." She couldn't help but smile the widest smile she'd smiled in a long, long time. "Good to know," she said as she once again kissed his lips, burning with some kind of strong desire she couldn't put her finger on, as they stood there and kissed. "Goodnight Eric, " she whispered, her breath nearly taken away completely from his kisses. He smiled, kissed her forehead, her nose, and once again her lips. "Goodnight Sara." He kissed her hand and walked away, looking back every so often to see if she was still there, and she was. She was going to watch him walk down that hall as long as she possibly could. Calleigh peeked her head out the door, she'd been looking at the whole thing through the living room window blinds. Sara, even though Calleigh irritated her and sometimes she wanted to pull her head off, wanted to share her joy with someone who'd understand.Calleigh came out and hugged her, both girls dancing around, being silly, agreeing to come in for a drink to celebrate. Calleigh smiled as she got out all of Sara's ingredients for a margarita. "What's Gil gonna think about this?" Sara smiled, pulled off her clothing right where she stood and changed into the frumpy t-shirt and boxers that she called pajamas, taking down her hair to shake it out, looking at Calleigh with a wicked grin on her face. "Gil who?" she retorted, as Calleigh burst into laughter, serving her a big huge, bright green gorgeous margarita, both of them thankful to finally be able to form a friendship over something, even if it was as stupid as guys.

_Chapter 12 is done... I'm not sure that I'm happy with it or need to rewrite it so please oh please send me a review and let me know if I should keep it in or not :) I'm trying to focus on other characters while still keeping Greg and Ryan as the main focus of the plot, but I'm not sure if it's a good transition, your reviews really help and inspire me to write faster, so let me know!!! _


	13. A Horrible Breakfast, A Happy Ending

Getting To Know You

_Disclaimer: I don't own any plot things or characters from CSI: or CSI:Miami. CBS Does _

Chapter 13

It had been Gil's idea for everyone, and he did mean everyone, to go to breakfast together. To sit at the same table, break bread, discuss the case, hang out and relax, but Grissom also had something else in mind. The Internal Affairs Bureau from the Miami Dade Crime Lab had called him and told him that Greg was going to start working there as soon as possible. He was already on payroll and everything , he'd meet with the IAB for his orientation after the Miami team made it back, and he was to leave on the flight with the rest of the CSI's, just like he wanted. It was Greg's going away party, which was anything but relaxing, you could cut the tension with a knife. There was tension between Grissom, Sara,and Catherine especially and it put everyone into a weird funk. The only ones smiling were Ryan and Greg, obvlivious to what was going on around them, lost in a sea of happiness and kisses, celebrating their good news. Grissom cleared his throat, everyone looked to the head of the table, he put on a smile, a hollow formality. "I guess everyone is wondering why we're all here, having breakfast... It's Greg's Farewell Party. He's currently on Payroll for the Miami Dade Police Department's Crime Lab, and he will be leaving once the case is solved. I didn't know when there would be another opportunity to say goodbye, so I figured now was as good of a time as any." Most looked shocked that Greg hadn't told them himself, Sara smiled, Catherine leaned over and tucked a wisp of hair behind Ryan's ear. "Wow, getting him to move, Mr. Wolfe, you must be a special guy." She winked, she pat the top of his hand, and Sara Sidle wanted to explode. She should have shut her mouth, closed it tight and waited for the anger to go away. She could have walked off, gone to the bathroom, gone outside, anything would have been better than what she had done. She rolled her eyes, gave an audible grunt of frusttration, her jaw set in anger, her eyes narrowed and she looked right at Catherine like she wanted to cut her head off. "Is there anyone you won't put your filthy whore hands on?"

Nick dropped his knife, his mouth hanging open in shock, Calleigh looked at her friend in complete and utter disbelief, everyone stared first at Sara, then at Catherine, who looked like Sara had just hopped up and slapped her in the face. Catherine smirked and crossed her arms, scooting closer to Grissom, taking his face in her hands, placing her lips on his, stroking his jawline just the way she had that day in the office when Sara had caught them. For a long time it was quiet, awkwardly quiet and Greg was so pissed off, so hurt that they could not put aside their differences for at least an hour so everyone could say goodbye to him and he could leave on a good note. He tossed down his fork and his napkin, pushed out his chair and stood up. "You know what? If this is the way it's going to be, I'm glad I'm leaving!" He turned away, intent on going to catch some air outside, Ryan not far behind him as he sped-walked out of the restaurant and out the front door. Sara's mouth pursed into a tight line, tears welling up in her eyes as she stared at Grissom in disgust and disdain, throwing down her napkin as well. "You know what Grissom? I'd like to put in for a transfer too. I'm sick of the sight of this FUCKING place," she pushed her chair out, going to follow Greg to tell him she was sorry, but still unable to contain her anger. "And I'm sick of the sight of THAT fucking BITCH!" She slammed down her glass of tea before grabbing up her keys and practically running out to her car, Delko in tow. Grissom cleared his throat and stood up. "Well, Horatio, let's hope you can do something with her, God knows I can't. I'm going to go fill out Sara's transfer papers." Horatio was shocked at the lack of unity, he had been sure Grissom had told him they were a very tight-knit family, and now everything was falling apart. "Grissom," Horatio cocked his head to the side and loooked away as he set down his water glass, "Are you sure you can spare Miss Sidle from your team?" Grissom needed to get her out of his system. Their entire affair had been a complete and total mistake, she wasn't the one for him and now it was causing unnecessary tension. He couldn't help the fact that he had moved on, what did she expect him to do? Sit around and pine away forever over something he could never have? He looked at Horatio, took a sip of his water, and set down his napkin. "I'm sure. She's expendable. Go ahead, take her."

Sara Sidle and Greg Sanders sat in Ryan's rental car, curled up in the back seat clinging to each other, her wiping the tears from his face and he returning the favor. "Sarabear," Greg squeeked out after they had both calmed down enough to speak, "You're my best friend... and I'm going to miss you." Sara smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her forehead against his. "You're not going to miss me for long Greg, I'm leaving too... I can't stand these people. Ugh! Maybe the change of scenery would be good for me." He softly stroked her back and held on to her as tight as he possibly could. "What happened Sara? You don't just get upset like that unless you're really really hurt. I know you better than that." She nodded, burying her face in Greg's chest as he stroked her hair. "I caught him ...in his office, kissing Catherine... and it made me so mad. Not that he had moved on, because he had pushed me away and pushed me away and pushed me away, always putting work before me, putting other things before me, then there he was with Catherine. It just made me mad that he'd push me away, someone that really cared about him, and not her, someone that couldn't care about anyone even if she tried. It just seemed so fucking bizarre and backwards to me." Greg nodded, holding his best friend in his arms, watching as almost all the others that were sitting at that table filed out of the restaurant. Sara wiped her eyes, not wanting to give any of them the satisfaction of seeing her cry, and walked to her car after giving Greg a kiss on the cheek and saying goodnight to him. Catherine waved goodbye to her from her car, she rolled her eyes, not wanting to get into this again. "Have fun in Miami Sara, you must not be that important if Gil's willing to give you up so easily." It was a good thing Eric Delko was holding her back, that Greg had a hold of one hand and Ryan had a hold of the other. She wanted to go over there and hit her, but she knew she could do one better. "I'm fine," she declared as she shook all three men off of her, about to climb in the car with Eric when she turned around and gave Catherine her sweetest smile. "You know Catherine, you may be a respected CSI in the lab, but everyone else in Vegas knows you'll never be anything more than a cheap dirty stripper." With that, she got in her car, turned the key into the ignition and drove away, ready to get the hell out of there as fast as she possibly could.

Calleigh still sat at the table, shocked at what had gone on around her, and she saw Sara drive away. Sara was her ride, which was unfortunate, she'd have to find a ride with someone else even though she wasn't sure she really wanted to be in the car with some of these people right now. She was worried about Sara, most of all, they'd come to be really good friends over the past week, and that stunt Catherine had pulled appalled her. She felt a hand on her shoulder, her eyes darted to the side, she looked at it, studied it, it looked familiar. She followed her gaze up to the light blue checkered button down, with the sleeves rolled up, up to his shoulder, and finally up to his face. Bobby Dawson smiled at her, his blue eyes sparkling as he offered her his hand to help her up. "I take it Sara was your ride? I can take you home if you like." Calleigh smiled and accepted his hand, letting him help her stand up from the table, stepping aside as he graciously pushed in her chair for her. "Why thank you Bobby, that's awful sweet of you." He smiled and offered her his arm, she graciously took it, smiling like Scarlett O'Hara at a debutante ball. He was such a gentleman, perfect, handsome, sweet and funny. Plus he understood her love of guns, something no one else had really ever gotten, and she loved that about him. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Maybe we could grab dessert somewhere peaceful, for cryin' out loud? Breakfast was gawd-awful and you look stressed. Nothin' a little ice cream won't cure." She smiled, accepted his invitation and blushed as he opened the door of his truck for her. "Goodness gracious," she said sheepishly, "No one's opened the door for me in a long time." He grinned and helped her into the car, leaning on the ledge of the open window as he shut the door after her. "Well, sugarpie, ain't no one ever accused me of being like all the other men around here. I can't hardly believe no one opens the door for a beautiful lady like you." His eyes caught hers as he walked around the front of the truck and climbed into the driver's seat. "Tell you what Miss Calleigh, we'll make this a proper date. Wanna go to the firing range after ice cream?" Calleigh beamed, eagerly accepting, wondering why she hadn't seen that Bobby Dawson was the perfect person for her before now.

Greg continued to pack his things. He was going to send his things ahead of them to his new apartment that he was sharing with Ryan, ready to start a brand new life, especially after the disaster that had happened at breakfast that morning. He threw things into boxes, not packing them properly, tossing his stuff around the room, not in anger but frustration. He looked at Ryan, obviously confused, hurt and upset. "I don't get it," he continued to toss things into more boxes, "This was their chance to tell me how special I was to them, to let me know how much they were going to miss me, but they were too caught up in their petty bullcrap," he angrily tossed more things into boxes, "to realize that MY farewell party was NOT about THEM." Ryan turned him around and held out his arms, feeling Greg fall into him and slip his arms around his waist, groaning into his chest. "It won't be like that for long, sweetheart," Ryan cooed into Greg's ear, nuzzling his nose, their favorite gesture of love, "we'll get to Miami, and you can put all of this behind you, just forget about everyone that doesn't seem to care about you and how you feel. Sure, we have our problems too at our lab, but... I don't think it's anything as bad as this. There's going to be drama everywhere you go, but I'm going to try my best to shield you from that." Greg smiled and hooked his hands into Ryan's shirt, grateful that he had a support system near him for when he felt like this, which unfortunately was becoming all too often. He breathed in Ryan's scent, smiling, Ryan had worn Greg's favorite cologne that day, and let go a deep sigh. "It didn't used to be like this, not at all. I just don't understand it sometimes. I know Sara and Gil have their issues because they have a long, complicated history together, and then, Catherine made that disgusting display at the table, obviously to hurt Sara, so that's where she comes in. But where does it end? When does it finally become enough before everyone starts quitting? Sara's leaving, I'm leaving, who's next?" Ryan buried his face in Greg's hair, kissing the top of his head, holding him tight, letting him get out all of his frustration and vent. "Greg, all you have to worry about is yourself... you can't control other people leaving, you have your own life to live. We're busy," he tilted Greg's face up toward his and smiled, "We have a life to plan together, you shouldn't be sad because your colleagues are falling apart. They're adults, let them handle their own lives. What you should be thinking of is how excited you are to start a brand new life with me. That's all that matters." Greg kissed his chest, secretly hoping Ryan was right, and hoping he could put this whole thing out of his mind before it got any worse than it already had.

Sara Sidle sat in her car, still holding the steering wheel as she sat in her parking spot, engine turned off, her head leaned back against her seat as she thought about what had just happened to her. She closed her eyes, her long dark hair wet with tears. She'd been crying the entire drive home as Eric held her hand, doing his best to comfort her in her time of need. She looked over at his worried face, raising her hand off the steering wheel to stroke his cheek, her face blushing as his features broke into a smile. He took her hand in his, kissing the top of it, leaning over to unbuckle her seatbelt and pull her closer. She felt herself being pulled into Eric's big, strong arms, happy to be in his company "Tell me about Miami, Eric...I think I'm about to get transfered.so...I want to know about my new home." Eric smiled and rubbed her back, feeling her head settle against his chest, her arms slip around his body, it made him feel like he was the only person on the planet. "Well... Miami is my hometown, so it's always been a really great place as far as my opinion goes. I think you would definitely love it there, it's like a postcard. Beautiful sandy beaches, the ocean is right there, it's great. Crystal clear blue water, lots of sun. It's always warm there. Even in winter. Big, tall, gorgeous palm trees, lots of plants and vegetation. It's not barren like it is here. Everywhere you look, plants, green grass, trees, beautiful flowers. There's always a nice breeze, and the air is always crisp, especially on the beach. Living in Miami is like being on vacation all the time. What do you think? You can even live with me while you're waiting to find your own little place." Sara closed her eyes and smiled, snuggling her face into his broad chest. "I think I'm ready to not be here anymore. You'll have to take me to the beach sometime, I've never seen the ocean up close." Eric smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Well, if your transfer papers go through, you'll be leaving the same time as we do.So... let's go get you packed, just in case." She smiled and sat up, kissing his lips once again, enjoying the way he tasted, she wasn't sure if it was kiwi lime, but it tasted like how she imagined that to be."Yeah. Come in, I'll need help and Calleigh's not home yet." They leaned their foreheads together, eager to get the call from IAB, telling Sara that she could move away from this horrible place, full of horrible memories. Sara Sidle, despite the fact that she'd been burned so many times before, was willing to take that leap and let Eric Delko sweep her off her feet.

_Well, that's it for Chapter 13! It's finally finished, I'll get right on the next chapter, Miss Yuki, you and your reviews REALLY ARE helping me shape this story, and you've been SUCH A BIG HELP! I think I'm continuing on with this more for you than anyone else, I'm so glad you enjoy it! Everyone review please!_


	14. Erratic Last Nights

Getting To Know You

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot things from CSI or CSI:Miami, CBS does. This chapter is uber slashy! I think damn near everyone in this chapter gets laid, so if you don't want to read slash, proceed no further!_

Chapter 14

Greg looked around his apartment. All his decorations were taken down and packed, all his DVD's CD's, everything but his clothing, his bed, and his television were in boxes all around him. Another week had gone by, all they needed was an arrest warrant and their victim's ex wife, the suspicious blonde, their killer, would be put behind bars, and he'd be on a plane to Miami the day after that. Their case would be solved, his Ryan had cracked it wide open, and he couldn't be more proud, even though he was so nervous. He was leaving everything behind, it was obvious as he stared around his practically empty home, and even though he was scared to leap off into the great unknown, it was exhilerating. He until now felt his life was drifting toward a rut, a mundane routine day in and day out, but now that Ryan had come into his life, he was uncertain about everything, and he absolutely loved it. Every day was spontaneous, every moment an adventure, his life was exciting again, it was the first time since he had that incident where he got badly beaten and killed someone, that he felt the way he used to. He was beginning to feel like the old Greg, optimistic, full of life, bright, cheerful, genuinely happy. He smiled as he felt Ryan's arms slip around him, his lips press against his neck and his lashes flutter against his skin, giving Greg little goosebumps all over. "Don't start something you can't finish," Greg teased, turning around to face Ryan, reaching his hand up under his shirt to softly scratch his stomach. Ryan smiled and tucked Greg's unruly curls behind his ears, kissing his face all over and nuzzling under his chin. "Who says I can't finish?" Ryan devilishly cooed in Greg's ear, kissing down his neck, and onto his lover's blushing shoulder. Greg grinned and pulled Ryan down to the floor, pulling off his shirt and unbuckling his belt. "I'm so glad we hurried up and got you packed," Ryan purred, his head spinning as Greg's hands explored his body, making him warm and tingly all over. It was one of their last nights in Vegas and Greg was determined to make it memorable.

Sara sat on her couch, head in her hands as she stared nervously out the window. What if Miami wasn't any different than it was here? What if she got herself into another horrible situation with her coworkers? She sat up, trudged her way to the fridge and grabbed another beer, gripped with fear as she felt someone wrap an arm around her waist and grab her hand. "Sara," it was the comforting voice of Eric Delko, and her muscles instantly relaxed as she layed her head back into his chest, letting her body fall into his. "Tu no puede beber lejos su problemas. Hable por favor conmigo, permitióme saber cómo tu se siente, Sara." He sounded concerned, he took her drink from her hands and held on to her waist like he would never let go. She closed her eyes and smiled, his head dropped down and his lips met her ear. " You can't drink away your problems. Please talk to me, let me know how you're feeling, Sara." She turned to him, her arms around his waist, staring up into those big brown eyes. "Worried, Eric. I feel worried. IAB called today, and um, I leave when you do. I guess I'm just worried I'm diving away from one shitty situation into another. And I'm not drinking away my problems, Eric. It's just a beer, to help me relax, but if you really don't want me to have it, fine." He led her to her couch, hand on the small of her back, wanting to hold her, talk to her, discover more about her and hopefully figure out why she felt compelled to drink. "Venga aquí, Mami," he whispered lovingly, patting his chest as she settled her head against it. He stroked her hair, kissing the top of her forehead, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. She felt absolutely perfect, it was easy to understand why Gil had fallen in love with her, her body melted into his, like warm butter on cinammon rolls.She smelled like he imagined an autumn afternoon would smell, like cold crisp air, apples, and warm fires, like nothing he had ever really smelled before. Her hair was soft, her skin smooth, her small body fitting in perfectly with his, like a glove.

Greg pulled off Ryan's shirt, kissing the bare skin as it became exposed, his lips warm like fire on Ryan's porcelain skin. His tongue traced the smooth definitions of Ryan's muscular torso, nibbling softly on Ryan's nipples, delighting in Ryan's reaction, writhing underneath him, gasping for air, moaning softly as he gripped Greg's shoulders, his jeans visibly tighter than they were before. Greg kissed and nibbled down onto Ryan's stomach, licking his defined, strong, appetizing abs as Ryan ran his hands lovingly through Greg's hair, tugging on it, massaging his scalp, feeling absolutely mesmerized by the warmth of Greg's tongue on his body. He felt Greg's skillful, warm, slender hands slip him out of his pants, kissing down his legs, then going back up again as Ryan struggled to control himself, moaning and writhing and beginning to sweat. He felt Greg's lips kissing him over his boxers, teasing him, making him want Greg's warm, slippery wet mouth on his skin, no cloth in between. "Oh come on Greg," he whispered, barely breathing, "I didn't do this to you." Greg smiled and unbuttoned Ryan's boxers, slipping his tongue inside for one very teasing lick before continuing on with what he had been doing before, driving Ryan all the more crazy. "Not ...not fair," he gasped, clawing the carpet underneath him, his back arching, his hips lifting off the ground, begging for Greg to take him inside his mouth, his mind racing with the thought of Greg's cute little blonde-curled head bobbing up and down, exploring every last inch of him. Greg pulled Ryan's boxers off his glistening body, smiling to himself. He always could make Ryan sweat in anticipation, and as much as he loved teasing him, he loved giving him what he wanted that much more. His tongue traveled up the side of Ryan's erection, he couldn't help but smile as he heard Ryan suck in air once more, gasping for breath, grasping for control. He was Greg's little plaything now, he had no control, and it was just how Greg liked it.

Sara curled up tighter next to Eric, leaning her head over onto his shoulder. Eric gulped. She was exposing her long, slender neck to him and he wanted so very much to press his quivering lips into it, to hear her soft little moans of pleasure as his mouth traveled down her neck and onto her collarbone, then back up again, making her warm and tingly. He closed his eyes, his lips trembled and trembled...trembling...trembling, trembling until they met the warm flesh of Sara's neck. She squeezed him tighter, her moans breathy and soft. He let himself explore every inch of the side of her neck, kissing softly along the curve, his hands in her hair, her hands gripping his back. Sara felt herself spinning, falling, falling deeper into the trance she was put in whenever Eric Delko put his lips on her, she felt her hands sliding up his shirt, feeling the warm, sinewy muscles of his strong back. She couldn't stop herself, Eric was there, she wanted more. Much much more. She never could stop herself, she never wanted to. This time was no different. Her long, slender fingers curled around each of the buttons on his shirt. She exposed his skin little by little before sliding it off of him. She didn't want to stop, she couldn't stop. She crawled in his lap, feeling his large, warm, strong hands cupping her small breasts as he continued to kiss her neck. She slid her t-shirt over her head, clad in nothing but her pants and a bra, she placed his hands back on her chest. She didn't want to stop. She felt Eric kiss lower, lower, onto her collarbone. Lower, lower onto her chest, she felt him unbuckle her bra. She slid it off, exposing her chest to him, feeling his lips slide lower and lower. She didn't want to stop. She felt his warm, wet mouth envelope her nipple, his tongue sliding over it softly, making it harder under his touch. She didn't want to stop. His hand pinched, twisted, played with the other. Her head threw back, her back arched, her hips grinded into his, he bucked underneath her. She moaned. It was all happening so fast. She didn't want to stop.

Greg slowly sank his mouth down onto Ryan, his moans getting louder, his writhing more erratic and wild as Greg began to suck on his skin, his tongue circling, tracing up and down as he moved his head rhythmically. Greg held down Ryan's arms as he sucked and slurped, he smiled as Ryan struggled to free himself from his grip, eager to get his hands in Greg's hair, on the back of his head to control Greg's movements the way Greg had done to him. Ryan wanted control. Ryan couldn't have it. He was in control now, his body atop Ryan's, his mouth elliciting reactions from Ryan that signaled his pleasure, going at his own pace, his member hardening more and more the more Ryan struggled underneath him. Ryan's hips thrust upward, eager to make Greg to take in every last inch, eager to feel Greg fight for dominance. He'd submit to his Greg, but not just yet, they both enjoyed this game way too much to give up now. It was all happening so fast. His head spun, his heart raced, he loved the way Greg pinned his arms down, the way Greg felt against his skin. Greg's head continued to move up and down, rhythmically, hypnotically, his suction becoming harder against Ryan's skin. Ryan felt his body spasm, sweat collecting on his brow, his breath becoming heavier. He couldn't hold it anymore. Greg had complete control over him, he wasn't thrusting, fighting to gain it back.He submit to his lover, his back arching as his liquid spilled into Greg's mouth, his body twitching all over as he felt Greg's throat closing in around him, swallowing every last drop he had to give. Greg layed his head against Ryan's hip, smiling and enjoying the feel of Ryan's now freed hands in his hair. Ryan Wolfe always tasted like oranges.

Calleigh's back slammed against his bookcase, her arms pinned above her head, her legs around his waist, his Wranglers in a pile on the floor, her clothes scattered all around his apartment. She walked in his door, their kissing became more needy, desperate, wild. Her shirt ended up on his couch, her pants on the floor, her bra dangling from his lampshade. He tore his clothes off just as furiously, eager to feel Calleigh against his bare skin. Her hands clutched his hair, her back arched, the coffee table hadn't been as uncomfortable as she thought it would be. His truck, his dining room table, his kitchen counters, against the front door, the living room walls, on the floor, the coffee table, and now against the bookcase. He felt warm, his body covered in sweat, his hair damp underneath her hands. It was all happening so fast. He thrust inside her, she moaned loudly, her hips moved wildly in circles. He gripped her hips, his fingers pressing into her skin, he sucked on her neck, purple bruises forming under his lips, her toes curled as her body quaked all over. His truck, his dining room table, his kitchen counters, against the front door, the living room walls, on the floor, on the coffee table, against the bookcase. His mind wandered to their date. The way she looked with that gun in her hands, the way those dress pants hugged her ass so perfectly, the way her hand had gripped him under his jeans in the truck. They had pulled over into the crime lab parking lot, finding a corner where no one else could see. Her pants flew to the floorboard as did his, they steamed up those windows pretty good. They drove home as fast as they possibly could. Every last article of clothing she had on flew to the floor, as did his, they dirtied up his furniture pretty good. It was all happening so fast. He didn't want to stop. She couldn't stop. Her hands flew to his back, clutching it desperately as she came again. She wasn't sure if she loved Bobby Dawson, but she was damn certain she loved Bobby Dawson's body.

Ryan moaned loudly into the pillow underneath him. Greg felt so good, so very very good, inside him. Greg's hands explored his back, then reaching underneath to stroke Ryan's chest as they made love. Greg leaned forward, whispering in his lover's ear. "Ryan... I love you." Ryan moaned, his hands clutching the sheets underneath his sweat-soaked body. Greg's thrusting, his moaning, his sweet nothings that he was whispering in Ryan's ear nearly sent him over the edge, he was fighting to hold back. He wanted to, needed to, had to come with Greg, not before, not after. With. "I love you too, Greg," barely came out in a throaty whisper, as he shivered with cold, his body dampened to the core. Every time he made love with Greg he felt like he was drowning, lost in a sea of warm touches, feeling Greg inside him, feeling himself inside Greg, made him feel complete, he was whole when he was near Greg, intimate with him, holding him in his arms. Greg pulled out, away from Ryan and turned him over onto his back. "Wh.-what are you doing baby?" Greg leaned down and kissed his lips, feeling Ryan's skin blush with warmth under his touch. "I want to watch your eyes while we make love." It was reminiscent of their first time, the moment they knew they were both in love, falling faster and not wanting to stop. Ryan's eyes met Greg's, locking in, never letting go, as Greg entered into him again, thrusting faster, eager to release the tension pooling inside him. It all happened so fast. They came together, both moaning loudly, crying out their love for one another, clutching each other like they never wanted to let go, never looking away from the other's eyes. Greg was shaking, he collapsed on top of Ryan, just the way Ryan always had when they made love before. He understood now, making love was completely exhausting for the both of them, they took every last ounce of energy the other one had, they held nothing back and gave everything they had to give. Greg felt Ryan's arms wrap around him as he settled his head on his lover's chest. "I'm completely exhausted," Greg panted, feeling Ryan's lips softly graze the skin on his forehead. "Me too, baby. Let's..." he struggled to catch his breath. "Let's go to bed." Greg nodded and his heavy eyelids fell, the warmth of Ryan's skin, his hands stroking his back, the feel of those amazing arms around him lulled him to sleep. "I love you Greg, " Ryan whispered into the soft tuft of hair he'd buried his face in. Greg incoherently babbled something that sounded like "I love you too," and both quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.

Sara dug her nails into his gorgeous, defined pecs. Her back arched as far as it would go. He kissed her leg that was wrapped around his shoulders, he went deep inside her. She moaned and dug her nails in deeper. She didn't want to stop. Not now, not ever. He was good at what he did, he pleased her more thoroughly than she'd ever been pleased before. He took control of her, asserted his dominance, not once expecting her to do all the work. Not like all the others had. She was an on-top, take-charge kind of girl, it wasn't the way she wanted it, it was just the way it usually worked out. Not this time. Eric had her right where he wanted her, underneath him. He plunged deeper into her body, she cried out in pleasure. It was all happening so fast. She couldn't stop. She didn't want to stop. His thrusts became faster, more erratic, his chocolate gaze bore into her skin, drilling into her core. She didn't want to stop. Her nails dug in deeper. His thrusts dug in deeper. She felt invaded. He had to invade her. There was no sex without invasion, she wasn't sure she liked that. She couldn't let him in. She wanted to, she really wanted to trust him. To trust that he was good inside. That he would not leave her like Gil had. Like her father had. Like every other man she had put any kind of trust in had. She just couldn't. Not yet. She couldn't trust him, but she kept on going. She didn't want to stop. She wanted so very much to trust him. She didn't know if she could now. She didn't know if she could ever. She'd try. She couldn't concentrate on that right now. He was invading her, taking every part of her, ravishing her. She wanted that. She didn't want to stop. He came, she followed suit. It felt mechanical, it looked mechanical. It was not mechanical, not to him. "Aye Mami!" He shouted,he felt his liquid spill out of his body, he had made love to her, thoroughly, completely. He held her in his arms, she felt perfect, complete, everything he had ever wanted. He trusted her. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "You're so practical...and yet... full of life. I know it's in there somewhere." He smiled and poked her heart. She smiled and nuzzled into him. He reminisced about something painful, he didn't want to bring it up but he had to. "You remind me so much of Tim," tears welled up in his eyes and spilled over onto his cheeks. "He was just like you. He was my best friend...until.. he got shot in the line of duty. He had the same kind of spark I see in your eyes... I don't think I should go on like this, you're tired." He closed his eyes, his lashes damp with tears, he smiled. He had a lot of fond memories, memories he couldn't let go. All he knew was that he wanted to be in this moment, with Sara. Not spending his last night in Vegas still crying over Tim Speedle.

_Phew Chapter 14, by the grace of the gods, is finally done. I feel like it took forever to write. Please Review dears, and Yuki, please oh please oh please get better! the flu is terrible! Don't walk out in the cold just to read this, take care of yourself:) There will be more chapters later, I promise!_


	15. Leaving On A Jetplane, Goodbye Vegas

Getting To Know You

_Disclaimer: I own no plot things or characters from either CSI or CSI Miami, CBS Does. The Song in the chapter is "Leaving Las Vegas" by Sheryl Crow_

Chapter 15

_Life springs eternal   
On a gaudy neon street  
Not that I care at all  
I spent the best part of my losing streak  
In an Army Jeep  
For what I can't recall _

Greg stared out the window, nervously chewing his lip, watching the scenery go by as Ryan's rental car headed toward the airport, he felt sick to his stomach. His hand, sweaty palm and all, gripped Ryan's as tight as he possibly could, he began to sweat all over, he wasn't sure if he could do this but there was no backing out now. Ryan brought Greg's sweat soaked hand to his lips and kissed it, stroking the top lovingly with his thumb, trying to offer any kind of comfort he could, although he couldn't really tell whether or not it was going any good or not. Miami was a dangerous place. Drug runners, gang violence, more people dying in clubs and found in some rich people's shrubs, he didn't know if Greg could dive right into it. He was used to dead high rollers, hookers, and runaways, having to deal with low life scum of a completely different kind. He wasn't used to gangbangers, Cuban drug lords, and the fabulously Yacht owning wealthy elite of South Florida. Ryan would help him as much as he possibly could, he wanted to keep Greg by his side, and he was willing to do whatever it took, even if it meant giving him little pep talks throughout the day, helping him deal with the stress of the move, holding him all night and assuring him that he made the right decision if need be. Greg continued to gaze at the desert scenery flying by him, disappearing into nothing more than a memory. In less than six hours, he'd be somewhere completely opposite of here, warm still yes, but humid, full of vegetation, ocean breezes, loud Latin music blaring from the clubs. He was worried it would never feel like home, not like Vegas had, not like San Francisco or New York for a little while had. What if he didn't like it, what was he supposed to do? Tell Ryan, "Sorry this isn't working," pack up his stuff and go back? He prayed this would all work out. He loved Ryan far too much to put him in the middle of his conflicting back-and-forth rationalizations and thoughts. A slight smile spread across his lips as he felt Ryan softly stroking his hand. Everything was going to be just fine, for no other reason than the love of his life would be there, through everything, every step of the way.

_Oh I'm banging on my TV set  
And I check the odds  
And I place my bet  
I pour a drink  
And I pull the blind  
And I wonder what I'll find _

They were at the airport, Ryan getting their tickets, Greg handing him the bags that were to be checked. His thoughts whirred all around him. This was goodbye, he wasn't ready for it yet, but this was goodbye. Goodbye to his friends, his home, his job, everything he had worked to build, he was leaving it all behind, starting anew. Ryan was worth the risk, without a doubt, he had to make this work, or at the very least give it a chance, besides, he'd have Ryan right there, by his side, through bad and good, no matter what, ready to be there when Greg needed him most, more than any lover had done for him in the past. He felt Ryan's arm wrap around his shoulder, leading him toward the security line. "Baby you look nervous," Ryan whispered, softly kissing the little spot behind Greg's ear. "Yeah, I just wasn't expecting this to be so hard... I guess it'll be easier when I see Sara. Can we wait for her out here?" Ryan pulled him into a hug and lovingly stroked his hair. "Of course we can baby. We'll wait right here for Sara, anything to make you feel better." Greg smiled and wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist, burying his face into his chest and kissing it softly, feeling instantly comforted and relaxed as he felt Ryan's body against his. Ryan Wolfe gave the best hugs, and Greg Sanders had encountered a few amazing huggers in his lifetime, which really said something about the quality of hug he was recieving now. Ryan buried his face in Greg's hair and softly kissed the top of his head, smiling to himself as Greg's ears blushed a rosy pink, a sign that he was completely warm, comfortable, and happy. He thought it was comforting and proved how much he adored Greg, that he could tell how he was feeling just by the color of his ears, smiling as he kissed the top of Greg's ear, causing it to turn a deeper shade. "Has anyone ever told you your ears look that much more adorable when they're all pink and blushy?" Greg smiled and felt his cheeks follow suit with his ears. As nervous as he was about this move, he would not trade Ryan Wolfe for a single thing, not even for the security and comfort of his home in Vegas.

_I'm Leaving Las Vegas   
Lights so bright  
Palm sweat, blackjack  
On a Saturday night  
Leaving Las Vegas  
Leaving for good, for good  
I'm leaving for good  
I'm leaving for good _

Sara sped-walked into the terminal, throwing her bags down on the counter, grabbing up her tickets and checking her bags, waiting for Eric to check his. They almost hadn't made it on time, she was worried, airports always made her nervous. She was always worried about missing her flight, being stuck at the airport, maybe all night, waiting for the next flight out, she did not want to be stuck in this hellhole any longer than she had to be. They had made it, she saw Greg and Ryan, holding each other, in no big hurry to get where they were going, just content to stand there in one another's arms for awhile. Sara smiled and walked off, leaving Eric to simply follow behind her, not waiting for him to grab her hand. She'd been in a hurry all morning. She had jumped up out of bed, showered, got dressed, panic-stricken as she packed the last of her things, she sped to the airport, she was constantly going, going, going, not letting Eric catch up to her at all, not even once. She grabbed Greg around his waist, spun him around and hugged him close. She couldn't have made such a big decision without knowing someone familiar was going to be there to support herr, smiling up at her best friend as he smiled back and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Oh good, you're here. I didn't want to go through security without you." Greg and Sara held each other as tight as possible, ready to move on, not ready to let go, throwing their fates to the winds of change. Ryan snaked his arms around Greg's waist, hugging him from behind as Eric did the same to Sara, holding their new lovers close, assuring them that everything would be okay, this big leap they were taking was adventurous, exciting, new, not terrifying and something to be nervous about. Ryan kissed the back of Greg's neck, eager to get through the airport security, get to the gate, and hold Greg close to him. "You have no idea how much I love you," Ryan whispered in his ear, smiling as Greg's ears turned pink. "Come on, baby. Let's go."

_Used to be I could drive up to  
Barstow for the night  
Find some crossroad trucker   
To demonstrate his might  
But these days it seems  
Nowhere is far enough away  
So I'm leaving Las Vegas today _

They made it through security, walking around looking at all the cheesy gift shops in the Las Vegas International Airport, laughing and genuinely having a good time, Sara's hand in Eric's, Greg's in Ryan's. "Oooh! Oooh! Ryan, when we get to Miami, I'm going to need one of those bright floral print button downs, leave it like half open, and some white slacks, maybe even a big gold chain, think the look would suit me?" Greg cocked his eyebrow, making a silly face, trying not to smile as Ryan threw his head back and burst into a fit of giggles. Ryan pulled Greg into his arms, kissing his forehead and laughing into Greg's hair. "No, baby... I don't think the look would suit you, not until you're about eighty, then you can wear whatever you want." Greg kissed Ryan's chest, laughing and rubbing his back. "No, when I'm eighty, I'm going to try out the hawaiian shirt- white shorts- black socks and sandals combo and comb the beach with a metal detector." Ryan's back shook with laughter as he pictured Greg, feeble, elderly, gray spiked up hair, covered in liver spots in a typical old man beach outfit. "You'll look ridiculous but I will still love you. I can't say I plan on joining you in the particular fashion choice you have decided on for your twilight years, but I will absolutely definitely still love you." They kissed each other's lips, nuzzled their noses together, enjoying each other's company and all of a sudden, Greg was not scared anymore. He was excited to go, he wanted to go, he couldn't wait to get to Miami, lay out on the beach with Ryan on their days off, teach him how to surf, Miami was going to feel like home, wherever Ryan Wolfe was would always feel like home to Greg. "I'm not scared to go now," Greg smiled up at Ryan, brushing the wisps of hair off his lover's forehead, feeling Ryan hold him even closer, kiss his forehead, his nose, his lips. "I'm so glad. I thought you'd get right off the plane and hate it and then you'd go back. You will love Miami, I promise. We'll go dancing, we'll stay out on the beach all night when we can, I can watch you surf, you can watch me avoid trying to get sand on me," Greg laughed and pressed his forehead into Ryan's, "seriously, don't sit on the beach without a towel, there's sand fleas." Greg's eyes darted up at Ryan, face etched in an expression of half confusion and half amusement. "Sand fleas?" Ryan nodded, shuddering all over. "Yep, they're little bugs that live in the sand, Sand fleas, they're absolutely disgusting," he shuddered again, feeling some comfort in Greg rubbing his back. Greg's eyes widened, he looked horrified, "OH my God, you've been out in the desert, is that... is that a sand flea?" He laughed as Ryan jumped out of his skin, brushing himself all over, shuddering and shaking, trying to get the nonexistent sand flea off of him. Greg laughed and pulled Ryan close, kissing his face and nuzzling his nose. "I was just kidding." Ryan immediately stopped and his face clearly conveyed his annoyance. "Oh you fucking suck," he smiled, kissed Greg's face and down onto his neck, holding his Greg close to him.

_I'm Leaving Las Vegas   
Lights so bright  
Palm sweat, blackjack  
On a Saturday night  
Leaving Las Vegas  
Leaving for good, for good  
I'm leaving for good  
I'm leaving for good_

Sara sat at the airport bar, snacking on the bowl of peanuts out of nervous habit, waiting for her drink to come. Eric was in the bathroom, she had time for at least one beer before getting on the plane, thank God, planes always made her nervous. The bartender smiled, served her the cold beer she'd ordered, she smiled back, thanked him and took a sip. She felt better, relaxed, as the cold frothy liquid hit her tongue, all consumed in how much better this beer was going to make her feel, too consumed to notice someone walking in. Eric slid onto the stool beside her, ordered himself a lemon water and smiled at Sara. "You feel better?" Sara nodded and took another sip, "Yep... I just needed a little something to calm my nerves. I'm not good with planes." Eric took her hand in his and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Sara... I'm worried about you. It just seems like every time you have some kind of problem or something stresses you out... you have a beer. I'm not saying you're an alcoholic, I'm just saying, I'm a little worried." Sara nodded and smiled, setting her beer down and turning to Eric. "I appreciate the advice...but I don't know what you think this is, Eric. We had sex the one time, and ... I'm not going to lie, it was great. But, I don't think that's any reason to dive into a relationship anytime soon. I mean, it works for some people, it worked great for Greg and Ryan, but... I'm just not into having a boyfriend right now." Eric's eyes darted to the side, anything to break eye contact with her, he smiled and took a sip of his water. "Yeah, that's cool." He looked back into her eyes and smiled, trying to convince her it was alright just as much as he was trying to convince himself. "I mean, I didn't think we were together or anything, we're friends." Sara nodded and smiled, relieved that Eric understood where she was coming from. "Right. friends." Eric nodded, keeping to himself. He was not about to wait around for Sara Sidle forever, he had a life to live in the meantime. He couldn't wait to get to Miami, hit a few of the clubs he was a regular at, and pick up some really cute girl to have a little fun with. Eric Delko could have any woman he wanted, he didn't need Sara Sidle.

_I'm standing in the middle of the desert  
Waiting for my ship to come in  
But now no joker, no jack, no king  
Can take this loser hand  
And make it win_

Greg was looking through all the books at the airport bookstore, most of them boring and political, not exactly something he wanted to read. He picked up a few magazines, some candy, and decided to sit with Ryan at the gate, he looked absolutely adorable, headphones on, absorbed in his paper. Greg sat down next to his boyfriend, leaning his head over onto Ryan's shoulder, comforted and happy as Ryan's arm slipped around his shoulders, pulling him closer to kiss the top of his head. "Hey baby," Ryan smiled and pulled his headphones out of his ears. "We're boarding in about ten minutes. You excited?" Greg grinned, nodding, eager to get on the plane and see his new home, the bright lights, the palm trees, the ocean. Tonight, first thing after Greg threw his stuff in Ryan's house...their house, they'd have to go to the beach. Greg hadn't seen a beach in forever, felt a breeze as soothing as one coming off the water, felt soft, comforting sand underneath his feet instead of dry, rough desert sand, he missed having an amazing view. He'd always loved the water, especially the open ocean and couldn't wait to get his shoes off, stroll down the beach, feel the nice cool breeze against his face, hand in hand with his Ryan, sand fleas or no sand fleas. "Can we go to the beach? Like tonight?" Greg looked up at him, a pleading stare in his eyes, his lips pouty, his big brown eyes fixed on Ryan's green orbs in a puppy dog stare. Ryan rolled his eyes, smiled and kissed Greg's forehead. "Yeah, after we get your stuff put away, we'll go to the beach, if you really really want to." Greg beamed, kissed Ryan's lips and nuzzled his nose, eager to get on the plane and get to his new home, to stroll on the beach in the moonlight.

_I'm Leaving Las Vegas   
Lights so bright  
Palm sweat, blackjack  
On a Saturday night  
Leaving Las Vegas  
Leaving for good, for good  
I'm leaving for good  
I'm leaving for good _

Calleigh held on to Bobby Dawson just as tight as she could, she booked herself a later flight, asking Horatio for permission first, of course, but since they had the night off anyway, she could stay a little longer, she couldn't leave him just yet. "Oh God, I'm gonna miss you." Tears welled up in her eyes as her forehead met Bobby's shoulder, his arms wrapped around his tiny little waist, he squeezed her tighter and tighter, not wanting to let her go, not now. He'd just found the most perfect woman God had ever put on Earth, and now she had to leave. She had to go back to Miami, she had a job to do there. He had to stay in Vegas, he had a job to do here, neither one were impulsive enough, foolish enough perhaps to follow in Greg and Sara's footsteps and just leave. "Well, come Thanksgivin' or Christmas or somethin' I'll come see you or you can come see me." Bobby smiled, kissing Calleigh's forehead, hoping this would not be the last time he ever saw her again, not after last night. Last night had been amazing, wild, passionate, perfect. He'd never felt anything like that before. He didn't want her to go, he didn't want her to just disappear into thin air, never come back, leave him all alone, wondering what the hell had happened to the woman he had been so in love with. "You continue on bein' real sweet," Calleigh smiled and kissed his lips, "and I will definitely arrange for us to see each other every chance we get. I'm not ready to give up on us, Bobby. Not if you feel the way about me that I feel about you." Bobby held back his tears, holding Calleigh as close to him as he could possibly hold her, his face buried in her soft blonde hair, hair that smelled like warm sugar cookies. "I do feel the same...and I'll admit it, I ain't ready for you to leave, but ... we have jobs to do. I can't ask you to leave, and there ain't a position for me in Miami. Besides, you love it there, your dad's there, your friends are there, and this is my home. I don't know how we can make this work, but I'm willin' to give it one hundred and ten percent." Calleigh smiled, rubbing Bobby's strong, muscular back, sad she wouldn't get to be in his arms for a good long while after her hour with him was up and she had to go check in or risk missing her flight. "I'll give as much effort as you, if not a little more. I want this to work, Bobby. You mean the world to me."

_I quit my job as a dancer  
At the Lido des Girls  
Dealing blackjack until one or two  
Such a muddly line between  
The things you want  
And the things you have to do_

Sara slid off the barstool, Eric behind her, making her way to the gate. Horatio was there, Alexx was there, even Detective Tripp who she'd never really gotten to know was there with the rest of them at the gate. Everyone was there,all but Eric, who was with her, and Calleigh, who would take the flight out an hour behind them. She smiled at the members of her new team, sitting next to her new supervisor, legs shaking as she waited for the flight to board. "Miss Sidle," Horatio slid on his sunglasses, looking so smooth, so dangerously cool, Sara couldn't help but smile. She always did like Horatio and she didn't know why, maybe it was because he was not so terribly brainy, consumed by his work, he was younger than Gil, attractive, not as young as Eric Delko, not as naive, needy and desperate, the kind of guy Sara tended to push away, the kind Sara pushed away not fifteen minutes ago. "Hey, Horatio... " she stared at the ground, her legs still shaking, her hands unsteady, she hated planes with a passion. "You nervous, Miss Sidle?" He cocked his head to the side, noticing her physical signs of nervousness, she nodded, he couldn't blame her. "It's alright. The flight here wasn't bad at all, the flight back should be just fine. I checked the weather report, we've got clear skies from here to Miami, it should be smooth sailing." Sara relaxed a little, smirking as she continued to stare at the ground, her thoughts interrupted. "Now boarding Group 2, Now Boarding Group 2." They all stood, grabbing up carry-ons, nothing more than backpacks or briefcases, and headed toward the line that lead into that long, winding corridor toward the plane. Greg grabbed Ryan's hand, Sara's grabbed Horatio's, Alexx's arm wrapped around Delko's waist. "it's alright sugar... everything's alright in the end, honey. If it's not okay, it's not the end." She smiled her big, bright warm smile, Eric felt better.

_I'm Leaving Las Vegas   
Lights so bright  
Palm sweat, blackjack  
On a Saturday night  
Leaving Las Vegas  
Leaving for good, for good  
I'm leaving for good  
I'm leaving for good _

They sat in their seats, Greg peeking out the window eagerly like a child, his hand still in Ryan's, Sara stared into her magazine, stealing glances at her new boss. Eric and Alexx both lay their heads back, closed their eyes, eager to sleep on the flight back to Miami. Ten minutes later, out of fear of missing her flight, Calleigh made her way through security, surprised when airport police told her if she preferred, she could get on the flight heading out right then, it would leave the runway in fifteen minutes, she'd able to catch the plane if she ran, and that they'd escort her to the plane so she could go back with her colleagues. She waved goodbye to Bobby Dawson, tears in her eyes, she sped through the airport to the gate, she didn't know if she could bear the flight back alone, she needed her friends. She ran down the corridor, she got on the plane, plopping down into the empty seat beside Eric. He looked over, smiling warmly, grasping her small hand in his large one. "Glad you could make it, Cal." She smiled, nodded and lay her head back. "Me too. I don't think I could bear the four hour flight by myself." She wiped away her tears, eager to get on with her life, get home, call Bobby and tell him she'd made it back alright. "What are you doing when you get home?" She looked over at Eric and smiled. "I'm going to hit a few clubs, go out, have a good time, maybe call up a few lady friends, what about you?" Calleigh laughed and squeezed Eric's hand. "Call Bobby, tell him I made it home alright, I'll probably end up talking all night, knowing us. I miss him. Gosh, I haven't seen him in almost a half hour and already, I miss him." Greg's eyes lit up, the plane headed down the runway, going faster, faster, going up, up, up into the air. They were headed toward Miami, toward an old home for some, a new home for others.

_I'm leaving Las Vegas   
And I won't be back  
No I won't be back  
Not this time _

_I finally made it! I have delivered yet another chapter after laboring over it, laboring over it and re-laboring over it. Not convinced it's good, but hopefully you all will like it. Review please :)_


	16. Getting To Know You

Getting To Know You

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or plot things from CSI or CSI Miami, CBS does!_

_Author's note: Ugh! The trials and tribulations of story writing... I spilled Dr. Pepper on my other keyboard and it fried and I nearly lost the story, but luckily for all of us, I had another one stored away, even if the shift key is hard to maneuver and the backspace key is uber sensitive. Sorry to unload my troubles on you all, but hopefully I can get on with the story! Onward I say!_

Chapter 16

Greg watched the plane land as sunset settled over the city of Miami, looking breathtakingly beautiful, basking in a glow of warm reddish orange and yellow hues, the water looking bright, blue, warm and inviting. He could not believe this marvelous, beautiful place was his new home, it looked like a dream, a paradise, a bright, colorful lost island city in the Carribean, not an actual place where people lived. He couldn't wait to get his stuff in the house and go walk on the beach, to actually tangibly see that this really was where he was, he wasn't back in Las Vegas, having some amazing dream about finding the love of his life and moving off to Miami, this was the real thing. He got off the plane with the rest of his team, went to the baggage claim and waited for Ryan to catch up to him, he was so excited he was practically sprinting. Ryan grabbed Greg around his waist and smiled, kissing his lover all over his cute, blushy, eager face. "I've never seen you so excited... if this is moving, I'd hate to see you on Christmas." Greg looked mock annoyed, kissing Ryan back, nuzzling their noses, wrapping his arms around Ryan's neck. "You're right, I am a little too wound up, excited and ready to go, but I saw the city out of the plane window, oh my God, I can't wait to get out in it, you know? See everything up close! And you'll get to spend Christmas with me soon enough, and then you'll be sorry for making fun of me. I'm going to be extra extra extra excited, just for you." Ryan grabbed up his bag, one arm still around his Greg, smiling at the adorable big brown eyes staring into his. "Is that a threat Greg? The only time I ever want you extra extra extra excited is when you're in our bedroom." He gave a naughty wink and Greg pretended to be offended at what he had said in public. "Oh come on Greg, we all know you're no delicate flower, so don't even try to tell me i'm offending your virgin ears." Greg kissed Ryan's face, eager to get out into the city instead of standing around in the airport and experience what was to become his brand new life.

Sara grabbed her suitcase and walked up to Eric Delko, smiling and acting like she had never said a thing that would even remotely hurt his feelings in the airport. "Hey Eric, is it still alright if I stay with you? I don't exactly have a place to stay yet." Eric wanted to tell her no, to go stay with another one of her "just friends" and leave him alone, but her brown eyes hypnotized him, made him stir with all the same feelings he had felt before for her, he couldn't say no. "Yeah, sure. My car is in parking and waiting for us, so I'll drive you to um, our new home." This was not how it was supposed to be, Sara was supposed to be his, he should be happy to take her home, eager to get them both inside just as fast as he possibly could, eager to make love to her and hold her in his arms, it wasn't supposed to be uncomfortable, awkward, silent. Maybe he had been wrong about her, she was nothing like Speed, he wouldn't have done something like that. He had been foolish hoping he could reign her in, tame her like someone tames a wild horse, but better men, stronger men, more devoted men had tried and failed miserably. Gil had tried, it ended badly. Greg had tried, he became her best friend, but never her lover. Sara could not be tamed, domesticated into a relationship, it was something Eric loved about her, it was something that drove Eric absolutely insane. She had the chance to choose him to be hers, and she told him where he stood without him even having to ask. They had sex one time. Not made love, not connected, it was a mechanical act fueled by hormones, longing, lonliness and lust, it could have been any man on top of her. He felt the sting of indifference, it was just sex, he had never had anything like this happen to him before. He was the one always telling these girls that got attached that it was "just sex" or a "good time" and let them down easy after he had blatantly used them for his own means. Maybe this was to teach him a lesson. To let him feel the hurt he had delivered to others in the past. He had treated Natalia that way. He wanted to treat Catherine that way, but he could never in a million years bring himself to do it to Sara, but it was too late to ponder that. She had already done it to him.

Ryan got in his actual car, a black SUV, immaculately clean of course, it smelled just like he had remembered, and although it was silly, it was just a car after all, he missed it. He piled both Greg's and his suitcases into the back, placed their carry-ons on top and got in the driver's seat, smiling as Greg climbed in beside him. They were going home, finally. After all these weeks, Ryan was eager to get back to his house, to be in the space where he felt the most comfortable. He'd been missing his own little corner of the world the entire time he was in Las Vegas, even if he did have a new love, an amazing support system, it just didn't match up to him being able to crawl into his own bed, in his own home, surrounded by his own stuff. "Nice car," Greg's eyes scanned the interior, Ryan was always complaining about county salary and yet, from what Greg gathered from conversation, Ryan had his own home, a nice car, he didn't exactly have to struggle to pay his bills either, not like Greg did. 'So you keep saying we're going to your house, is it an actual house or an apartment?" Ryan held onto Greg's hand, enjoying the drive, turning onto familiar roads, taking in familiar scenery, smelling the familiar fragrant smells of the city. "Actual house, it's not the biggest house, but it's really nice. I had to save up for a pretty long time to get it, but my house payments and stuff aren't so bad, so... it's worth it. And it's right across the street from the beach, not exactly right on it, that's where all the rich people are, but it's really close. I know you'll love it. It's a great house." Greg smiled and held onto Ryan's hand, eager to get his life started here. He wanted a nice car, nice things, his own home, right on the beach, not that he wanted to leave Ryan, but he wanted things for himself too. "One day, we should buy a house together, that way right from the get go it'll be completely and totally ours." Ryan smiled, he pictured Greg and himself unpacking boxes together, painting the walls the way they wanted, Greg's idea wasn't half bad. "Tell you what, when I get this house paid off, we'll sell it and move in somewhere else...but until then, my house is very very very sparse... we should rearrange the furniture and paint the walls together, and buy dishes together and all that other stuff, that way, until we get to be in a home that's both equally ours, it can feel like a home that's ours." Greg smiled, his eyes lighting up as Ryan pulled into his driveway and turned off the ignition. The house was indeed small, but it was beautiful, a great home that he wasn't sure he wanted to leave at all, much less to buy another home.

Calleigh sat her bags down, her home felt empty, lonely, cold. No big strong arms to hold her, no bright blue eyes to greet hers, she had never felt so cramped, closed in, and alone in her entire life. She picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number, praying and begging that he would pick up, she needed to hear his voice. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings. Calleigh took a deep breath, hoping the next thing she heard would be Bobby's voice. Five rings. "Hi there, you've reached the voicemail box of Bobby D, please leave your name, a number and a short message so I can call you back, thanks!" Her eyes closed, lashes wet with tears as she flopped down on the couch, she wished he would have gotten to the phone in time. "Hey Bobby, it's Cal, I just wanted to let you know I got home alright, I love you and I miss you, feel free to call me anytime, I'm off tonight. I'll just be packing. I look forward to hearin' from you baby. Bye honey." She flipped her phone closed and wiped the streaks of warm, wet tears off her cheeks. She didn't expect it to be this hard, it wasn't supposed to be this hard. She forced herself off the couch, trudged to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of red wine and a chilled glass. She flopped back down on the sofa and poured herself a glass. She shouldn't do this, Bobby would not want her to do this after she told him about her dad's struggle with alcohol and her fear of becoming an alcoholic too, it was after all, hereditary. Her mind raced with all the places Bobby could be, out with his friend Nick, picking up girls, driving around in his truck with one of said women, it never occured to her that he might be covering swing shift too, but there he sat, analyzing a bullet and wishing he could get the night off. He paged the CSI that brought it to him, gave him the results, and told him he was taking a tiny break. He pulled out his phone, a smile spreading across his face. It always did him good to hear Calleigh's voice, but something was wrong he could feel it. She sounded upset, distressed, like she needed to talk. He dialed her number, hoping she would pick up and tell him what was going on.

Sara unpacked her things, surverying her surroundings. She couldn't deny she'd made a mistake, the same mistake she always made. She had pushed away someone who really cared, it wasn't that she wasn't attracted to him, it wasn't that she didn't have feelings for him, and their sexual experience was not as shallow as she'd made it out to be. As much as she wanted to lie to herself, she couldn't. She felt something that night and it scared the everliving hell out of her. She pictured herself, falling so deeply, so strongly, so quickly for Eric and remembered the last person she had felt that way about, that person made it clear as a bell that he didn't think much of her, he sent her away, he just let her go. None of the members of her old team even bothered to show up to the airport. She didn't understand where her and Gil had gone wrong. He had loved her once, it was never more clear to her than when the Miniature Killer nearly ended her life, when she switched shifts just to be with him, only to have the relationship end and go back to working nights. She couldn't bear that happening to her again, she wasn't sure if Eric understood. She walked out of her room, cautiously peering around the corner, seeing Eric on the couch and she finally worked up enough nerve to go over there and sat next to him, staring at her feet. She'd never done anything like what she was about to do. "Eric... I need to talk to you." He put his feet on the coffee table, completely reclined, ready for anything, ready to hear either the best or the worst of news. "I...First of all, I want to apologize about what happened at the airport. I didn't mean any of it. That night when we were...well you know, together, I honestly, genuinely felt something, and it scared me. I'm a foster kid, I'm used to people just... leaving all the time, you know? My parents died, all my foster families sucked, I was abused... and then I grew up, and um, I started work, and then I met Gil. That was the longest relationship I think I've ever been in..." Sara's brown eyes watered, she was bringing all these painful memories out again, she wondered if Eric was worth the risk. "And then one day, ...it was over. I had been through so much with him. I mean, I nearly died, the lab got blown up, we worked on case after case after case together, I guess I was foolish in thinking...that might make our relationship stronger. But, we all saw how that worked out, I guess. And then, one day, out of the blue, you show up, and everything is wonderful, I felt things again I hadn't felt in a long time. I'm bad about pushing people away..." She didn't mean to full on cry, she didn't want to cry, but she certainly didn't mind feeling Eric's arms wrap around her like a warm blanket as he pulled her quivering body to his chest. "Don't let me push you away Eric, I don't have anything else." He kissed her forehead, he stroked her arm, buried his face in her soft, sable locks. "I will admit, Sara...I was pretty hurt. Pretty pissed off and uh... I was ready to let you go. I'm really glad you came to me. I won't make the same mistake again."

Greg had finally put away the last of his things, eager to run into the living room and jump on his Ryan, ready to take his first walk down the beach in Miami, ready to start the rest of his life. "Baby/' Greg called out for Ryan, not hearing an answer in return. "Baby?" He called out for him again, still no answer, he decided to explore, although everything probably was just fine, he became a little worried. Why wasn't Ryan answering him? "Baby?" he padded down the hall, coming to the end of it cautiously, and then he found a note, immediately his heart filled with terror, luckily his rational mind kicked in and his breathing slowed. No ransom note he had ever seen was attached to a great big red ribbon that led out the door. He opened the card and smiled. "Follow the ribbon, find your surprise - R." He grabbed on to the end, following it out the front door, down the path, out the gate, smiling to see that the ribbon even lay across the street. Good thing there was no traffic tonight. He followed it across the street, through a wooden gate, down onto the sand, almost down to the shore. There was a blanket, two chilled glasses of white wine. Strawberries, mangoes, chocolate syrup, candle light, and Ryan Wolfe, smiling up at him, steadying himself as he stood to greet his lover. "I see you found your surprise," Ryan smiled and wrapped his arms around Greg, kissing his face, down to his neck, taking Greg's hands in his and pulling him down onto the blanket. "You did say you wanted to go to the beach." Greg's face turned a shade of rosy pink, no one had ever done anything like this for him ever. "You didn't have to do this for me, Ryan... I just wanted to walk along the beach." Ryan nuzzled his nose, kissed his lips and lovingly stroked Greg's cheek. "I didn't have to... but I really really wanted to. You deserve this...and a lot more." They cuddled on the blanket, kissing, feeding each other, never wanting to leave this exact moment in time.

Calleigh picked up her phone, she was so drunk she could barely lay there without feeling completely dizzy, much less hold an actual conversation. " 'lo Bobbbbbyyyy." Bobby held the phone away from his ear, a look of disgust overtaking his features. Calleigh was drunk, she was more than drunk, she was absolutely wasted. "Calleigh Leanne Duquesne, you're drunk. You're fucking drunk." She nodded even though he couldn't see it. "Yup." She hiccupped loudly into the phone, her eyes rolled back in her head as she struggled to keep herself from passing out from drunkenness. "Yes I am Robert Wyatt Dawson... I'm drunk. I'm..." She hiccupped again. "I'm fucking drunk." He wanted to throw his phone, he wanted to yell at her, he wanted to never see her again, not if she was going to be like this. "Calleigh, after all you told me about your dad, how could you? You KNOW alcoholism is hereditary! You made me go on break, you sounded so worried so upset, that I had to LEAVE for a minute to check on you and now you want to drunk dial me? I don't think so Cal!" She curled up on her couch, empty bottle of Merlot in her hand, phone in the other. "Bobby I miss you." Tears flowed down her face, her makeup smeared, her hair was flyaway and all over the place, she had no idea where her other shoe had run off to. Calleigh was a complete and total mess. Bobby heard her cry, as much as he wanted to be mad at her, it tore him up inside to hear her like that, she was drunk because she missed him, and as much as he wanted to be with her, to hold her as she cried, he was stuck in Vegas, the only thing to comfort her was his words. "Calleigh... I know you miss me, baby. I miss you just as much, if not a little more. But you have to take care of yourself, sugar. If I could be there with you right now, I would, Calleigh there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be than with you right there, to hold you and tell you how much I loved you. But honey, you knew this was going to happen. We both knew. I would be here, you would be there, we'd be apart for most of our relationship. Baby, every time you miss me you can't go looking for comfort in a bottle. It didn't work for your dad and it ain't gonna work for you either. Stop this, please. If you call me drunk one more time, I gotta end it. As much as I love you, I can't be with you if you're going to drink like this." Calleigh wiped her eyes and nodded. "I won't do it anymore. I promise." He gave her more words of comfort before he told her he had to go, she hung up her phone after telling him she loved him and passed out on her couch. She would definitely be feeling her mistake in the morning.

Sara had fallen asleep in Eric's arms on the couch,awaking in the middle of the night like she usually did, unsure at first of how she got changed into her pajamas and put into his bed, him beside her, holding her, stroking her hair, he probably did it. No one had ever taken care of her like this, no one probably would again. She couldn't believe she had been so foolish to push him away, but she was glad she had made him understand, made him see things her way and get him to forgive her for a very typical stupid Sara decision. He looked so peaceful. His chest rose and fell with each breath he took, his long, dark lashes rested together, framing his closed lids His jaw was relaxed, his lips together but relaxed. She had never seen him more beautiful, more at peace. Even when Gil slept he always looked troubled, like he was thinking about something all the time, he never did look like he was well rested or peaceful. She would look up in the middle of the night, see Gil, and then she'd be thinking the rest of the night right along with him. She couldn't sleep a wink after that, she'd just stay up all night and worry about Gil. She wasn't worried now, but she was awake for a different reason. She couldn't take her eyes off Eric, even if she wanted to. She kissed his chest, stroked it lovingly, gazing up at his face, smiling to herself. She felt the warm breeze blowing through his open window, she closed her eyes and felt her body instantly relax, the warm wind blowing through her wavy brown hair, his hands on her body, her head rising and falling under her chest. She felt herself drifting further away from her state of awareness, drifting toward sleep. She smiled, she was finally getting to sleep during the night, she'd have a little more daylight in her life from now on, time to bask in the sun, see life the way normal people saw it. It was a gift that couldn't be more perfect.

Greg kissed Ryan's lips, a small thank you for a wonderful evening. They had fed each other chocolate covered fruit, strolled along the beach, danced, made out under the stars, nuzzled each other's noses, and as much as Ryan hated it, played in the sand. Now they were in the water, Ryan insisted, in case of sand fleas. "I love you Ryan," Greg wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck, his eyes gazing into those beautiful emerald green ones he loved to look at more than anything. "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life." Their lips met, Ryan's hand in his wet hair, the other arm around his waist, their tongues tangling in the deepest kiss they'd ever shared. "I know we haven't been together that long," a smile spread across Greg's lips as Ryan continued on, "but I do know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to be with anyone else. I can't imagine my life without you, and I don't want to." Greg felt his face flush, his ears turn red, he was ready for anything, hoping for something specific. "I don't want to live without you either," Greg said sheepishly, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you too, you're the only one for me, I knew that from the moment you held me in your arms that day we napped together." Ryan smiled at the memory, one of the most fond memories of their relationship. "I knew it from the moment we kissed. When my lips met yours, I just knew. I knew I was in love and that was it, you've had my whole heart, completely, ever since then." Their lips tangled once again, their hands all over each other's bodies, in each other's hair. They walked again up to the beach and sat on the blanket, Ryan drying his own hair off and then Greg's, their lips pressing together again, they decided to lie there awhile and gaze at the stars, it was the most amazing night of their lives. "Marry me Greg." Ryan couldn't hardly believe the words had fallen out of his mouth, he most certainly meant it, he just hadn't meant to blurt it out, seemingly out of nowhere, his ears were turning red, another thing he and Greg had in common. Greg turned to him, kissed his lips, wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling his nose and smiling the most beautiful smile Ryan had ever seen. "Repeat that." Ryan smiled, he was so nervous. He'd never been married before, he never thought he would be until he, by the misfortune of a Miami tourist, had stumbled upon Greg Sanders by random chance. "Marry me, Greg." Greg's eyes lit up, he kissed his lover with the most intensity he could muster. "Yes." His answer was short, to the point, they didn't have time for many words, it interrupted their kissing. After gasping for air for a few minutes, their lips pink and raw, they stopped for a little while. "Getting to know you was the best thing that has ever happened to me, Greg." Ryan held him close, their foreheads resting together, noses nuzzling, smiles on both their faces. Greg couldn't agree more. Getting to know Ryan Wolfe had changed his life forever.

_THat's it for chapter 16, and quite possibly the whole story. I'm ending it here, but I promise, the story doesn't end, there's a sequel in the making!!! Be on the lookout for that if you want to know how it all works out, but as for this particular fan fic, it had to end sometime :) I'm writing the sequel as we speak, Yuki, so you'll have something else to look forward to and write lovely reviews for :)_


End file.
